The Lost Daughter of Athena
by M. J. Frances
Summary: "She's dead. Almost a year now." the son of the sea god says. "No," the satyr interrupts. " I saw with my own eyes. But I know there's something...off." The Doors of Death are closed. Along with Annabeth trapped inside, who sacrificed her own life for the sake of the world. Now it's been a year...or so they thought. Vengeance. Lies. Chaos. Love.
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

**The Lost Daughter of Athena**

_(rated t/m)_

**M. J. Frances**

**~xXx~**

COMPLETE BOOK DESCRIPTION:

"She's dead. Almost a year now," the son of the sea god says.

"No," the satyr interrupts. "I saw with my own eyes. But I know there's something..._off_."

The Doors of Death are closed. Along with Annabeth trapped inside, who sacrificed her own life for the sake of the world. Now it's been a year...or so they thought. Until a Keeper spotted her living a normal life in the bright lights of Canada. Memories gone. Her aura and presence hidden until then.

Will she ever remember her real and old life before? Or will she be stuck and gone with the feigned life and people who pulled her back from Tartarus?

Can Annabeth recognize the green-eyed guy who inwardly never loose hope in finding her again? Or Seaweed Brain would remain only to be the unsettling guy who tries to defy her memories?

Hope. Trust. Friendship. Family. Love.

_The memories deeply buried will begin to stir._

* * *

**_A/N: Hi, guys! This is MJ. It's my first ever fan fiction to be published in the World Wide Web. I actually have so many stored but they are deeply buried in my mind a long time ago that I eventually forgot about them. So, this is my first fanfic about the Percy Jackson series which I actually adore and I'm a hundred percent sure you do, too, that's why you're here. I do not own any of them, though. They are all Rick Riordan's._**

**_I'm also going to have an advance sorry-note for all the incorrect grammars and typographical errors I'm going to commit, which, I know, will be very often (that happens a lot when I'm too giddy about what I'm writing and thinking ) . Also, advance sorry for some incorrect things I'm going to accidentally and unintentionally input here in my story about the American culture. See, I'm Asian, guys, that's why I really have the slightest ideas about the normal life of Americans. But because I am a wide reader, I eventually learned some of the basics of their culture and society like their HS and college and some other things. In other matters, BTW, it's sometimes total speculation, guesses, whatnot and accurate research (YEAH, I really research—don't wanna mess up). So, please guys. Forgive me for my future wrong doings._**

**_So much for the long note. Here's my first fanfic, which is entitled "The Lost Daughter of Athena"._**

**_REVIEW guys! It would be SO, SO appreciated. =D_**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

HER EARS ARE buzzing. She wants to snap her eyes open to reality but no matter how hard she forces herself to, she just can't. She can't breathe. She can't think. She just remembers the sensation of being sucked up like being pulled by a giant vacuum. Instinctively, she will fight and hold her stand. Instead, there's this feeling of _letting go_. Of hopelessness and giving up. Of sacrificing. She's giving up already but the only thing which is holding her ground is a smaller force pulling her _back_, away from the dark pit. Something—someone is holding her. Hands wrapped around her own. Never wanting to let go. It isn't practically giving up. It's _sacrificing_. And no one has a choice and has the will to do that but _her_.

She looks at the hand holding her. And there are eyes. Lights of hope and promise. Of never letting go. Dancing sea-green eyes. Full of inexplicable misery and pain. Of love and madness about everything.

_Promise me you'll move on._

_No, I won't._

_ Let go now._

_ NO! No, Please don't.. I love you, Annabeth. Please._

She smiled tightly_. I love you. Goodbye._

She did let go, then. The vacuum force pulled her. She heard the sounds of a loud BANG and doors and gears clicking into place. She then stumbled into the darkness and the last thing she remembered she ever saw and heard are sea-green eyes and a hopeless voice shouting her name.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Annabeth**

SHE SNAPS HER eyes open. Great. Back to reality. What the hell is that again? Another nightmare. It's been ages since the last one but it's still the same. The dark pit. The vacuum force. The eyes which are sea-green. The voice. Normally, dreams would fade away. You'll never get the chance to remember them when you try to, like cupping water with your hands. But since the dream—or nightmare—is her only dream ever since the beginning of her humanity (okay, that's exaggerated), she begins to memorize it all… _Just a side effect_. You tend to have nightmares when you're in a very complicated teenage life. But hell, she can't fathom how _real_ the nightmares felt.

"Annabeth! Wake up! John's coming!"

She sits bolt upright and looks over her mini calendar on her nightstand. _Great again_. She's going today. She is already going away and she can hardly believe it. Annabeth is a new High School graduate from Kelvin High School. She lives with her mom, Lucille since forever in their flat in Manitoba. They have a nice life until her father left them for no apparent reason at all—or so, her mom told her. No pics, no memories wanting to spill. It's like, there really isn't something to tell. But Annabeth respects it. She loves and respects her mom truly to let her move on and never remember again about the bastard. Besides, her memories with her father are murky. Foggy. He left when she's still three and the most vivid memory she has of him is his smile towards her and his warmth when he hugs her…

"He doesn't smile. He's a drunk addict and a bastard."

"But he did smile… He hugs m—"

"He hits me, Annie." It's always like this with her mom, when they're talking about her dad. _He's practically dead now. Forget it. _

"Honey.. It's just you and me, okay?" Lucille always says "It's just you and me and no one. Forever. No one will get you from me. Okay?"

She just always nods even if sometimes, she finds it too creepy. As if someone will try to steal her away…

But being a wise and resourceful woman, which , Annabeth supposes is the best thing she inherited from her mom, they survived their lives. Lucille raised little Annie all by herself, having a diploma in college in BS in Business Administration. Annabeth, meanwhile, grew up well from a cute little three year old into a fully grown eighteen. With blonde hair (like her mom), startlingly grey eyes and her athletic physique, she's the stereotypical Cali girl. Well, aside for the fact that they're Canadians…

She started High School like a normal teenage girl. Met new friends and bitches. Being the Volleyball Captain and all, the latter are more than the former. She met April, Liz and John in her second year. Though John became more than a friend in her third…

But then, an accident happened in her junior year. Annabeth got involved in a massive car accident in Vancouver. She and her mom is just in a short vacation trip, shopping dresses when a truck busted its way through the boutique and sent poor Annabeth flying outside. She survived—in a horrible, painful and long month of coma. Woken up with a package of selected amnesia, bruises and wounds plus a whole lot of bone and head injuries galore.

"I almost lose hope… I thought I'm going to lose you…I thought you're going to die… I thought I wouldn't be able to pull you out…But I got you, honey…" Lucille in tears said the moment seventeen year old Annabeth opened her eyes after the coma. The selected amnesia couldn't have bothered her. She remembers her life. But not everything. It's like there are large spaces missing…or left at the back of her mind that she can't put a finger into… It was all murky. Not in order. But it's okay. Thank the gods she's alive and has come back…Wait…the god_s_? Only, side effects of her head injuries are the often dizziness and sometimes, lack of sense in her past memories. So yeah…_gods_. Annabeth has to laugh.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror in her bathroom. Nothing's change. She is still herself. Though, she supposes she grew an inch or two for a whole year. Her blonde hair still is a mess of princess curls, almost reaching her waist. She looks athletic and is tan. With all the volleyball training, she thought. But it isn't really volleyball. She wants something _permanent_. That's why she didn't seek for an athletic scholarship for college. She wants to study this time. Not to be the Volleyball Captain. Also, the scars she has all over her body including the long and massive one on her arm which looks like a slice of knife and really did give her pain before. But she doesn't mind it. These scars look subtle, all right. Unless you're a maniac to look at her body closely.

Tying her hair in a ponytail, after washing her face with water and brushing her teeth, she sprints to her room for a change of denim shorts and black tee with a large number 17 and MOORE at the back. Tying next her Ked's, she hears her mom says, "Honey! Breakfast first! You got a long drive!"

"Okay, Mom!"

As she climbs down the stairs, a cold voice seems to whisper by her ear. _Annabeth…_

She stopped and looked around. _God, I'm going mad_.

"Annie?" Her mom looks confused. "What is it? You look… "

"Nothing, mom. Hungry I suppose."

Lucille smiles. "C'mon. Grab some breakfast before John comes."

* * *

She is draining her last mouthful of orange juice when the bell rings.

"He's here!" she practically jumps.

Opening the door, a tall boy with curly auburn hair and lean physique entered. He's smiling and his brown eyes are shining with genuine mirth.

"Boxes ready? All packed?" he asks.

"Yep," Annabeth answers, kissing him.

"Morning, Lucille," John turns to Annabeth's mom.

"Good morning, too, John." Lucille says. "Breakfast?"

"Oh, no, thanks. Just grabbed some donuts and coffee on my way here."

"Hey, help me with the boxes . They're all in my room. Heavy." Annabeth interrupts.

"Sure," he says, smiling, nodding to his girlfriend's mom.

Once the boxes are all in the truck, Annabeth turns to Lucille to kiss her goodbye.

"Are you sure your things are all inside the boxes then, honey?" Lucille asks.

"Yeah, mom."

"Your clothes, your shoes, phone, laptop, iPod, toiletries—"

"Mom. Calm. Down. I'll be back at least once every two weeks. Sem's not till Monday. It's still Friday. Got a lot of time to call and whine you on the phone."

Lucille can't help laughing. " I know, Annabeth. Promise to call, huh? And bring your laundry e-ve-ry two weeks. I wanna see you. And your things—"

"Yah, my things are many." She laughs. "I'll be spending the whole day tomorrow arranging them. Glad John's helping."

John grins.

"Just be careful, sweetie, huh?"

"Always am,"

Annabeth is climbing the truck when her mom shouts.

"Annabeth! Is your pendant with you?"

Annabeth blinks and gasps shortly, making a move to go back to the house. "Oh, no. I left them in the bathroom upstairs."

"No, I'll go get it." Lucille says running back.

A minute later, she returns, holding a flat, transparent circular crystal which gives away blue-colored rays when the sun touches it.

"Don't you ever lose it, okay? Always wear it around your neck or I'll kill you."

Annabeth laughs nervously. "Okay, Mom."

"I am serious, Annabeth." Lucille Moore's face is kind. With soft laugh lines giving her black eyes a startling aura. But her face now is serious with concern and…what is it? _Fear? _

Annabeth stopped laughing. "Sure, Mom. Promise. Scouts honor." And with that, she hugs her mom one last time and climbs into the truck.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2: Annabeth

**CHAPTER TWO: Annabeth**

"PRETTY, HUH?" RIDING shotgun, Annabeth eyes the pendant on the side mirror. "Vintage."

"Yeah, it looks good on you." John replies.

"So, have you called your uncle?"

"Uh-huh. He's glad to know I'm staying there. He has some major angst against having apartment and dormitories in college these days."

Annabeth frowns. "What? What is it with him?"

He shrugs.

A lot of times, John Owens is a kind of guy who makes you feel sweet. He makes you feel beautiful in a different way but sometimes, it feels so unsettling for Annabeth. She sometimes feels uneasy around him but she really likes him a lot, sure. Heck, he's the only boyfriend she ever has since then. Well, maybe it's the fact that she's a bit of a Miss-Know-It-All and is a little bit proud. It's okay, though. Annabeth has the brains and the looks to be proud of. But yes, there are many dating attempts before, especially when they're skirting around each other sometimes. But she always ends up with John. There's this need of him, anyway, that she herself can't name. She isn't so sure if she loves the guy. In between kisses, he'll tell her that he loves her. That he will never let her get away. Ever. _Sounds like_ _Lucille_. But she just swallows her feeling of being unsettled. The I-love-you-too is always stuck in her throat.

Like this very moment, John is like in a completely guarded position. Like being overprotective in a charming way even if Annabeth knows how to defend herself physically. Truth be told, she's surprised to know she could throw knives, like real-throwing-to-death knives, and to get into a fight. And not cat-fights, mind you. She had this fight with a cheerleader before who ended up with a broken limb. She almost got expelled but thankfully, her mom talked it through. The weird thing is, she can't remember herself having any training at all. And the scars…are all those from the stupid truck in Vancouver?

Admittedly, Annabeth finds it hard to be with John especially at times like this…Having ADHD, she just can't stand guard. She'll burst. She'll break apart. Her temper flares very suddenly but somehow, she manages to calm down.

Instead, she focuses her mind in something else_… I'm going to Toronto! I'll make things stable. Generally. _She thinks._ Let us set things right. _Permanent. Never fading. Maybe that's why she loves to be engaged in things like this. To build things without breaking it apart after some time. She's very excited about college that she finds herself uneasy to sleep at night which might really be the reason of her nightmares. Of course, that's not the only reason of her nightmares. It was also because of the box she saw in the attic—with her name on it: ANNABETH. How does her mom expects Annabeth to be that sensible? It's like superman's damn cape to a raging bull. That made her curious she sneaked the box from the attic and brought it along. She knows Lucille won't approve that's why she didn't say it to her. It's not that trouble. What really troubles her are the raging, repeating nightmares and the things inside the box…

"…for lunch?" she hears John saying.

"Uh, yeah."

He sighs. "I asked what do you want for lunch. We got a whole day to cover. I'm still pretty pissed you didn't want to take a plane."

"Huh?" she blinks. "Oh, yeah. I don't know. Anything. I don't mind."

Silence.

"What are you thinking?" he asks slowly.

She shifts her leg, pulling and setting it up on the dashboard, exposing her legs to the sunlight. "Do you ever feel…empty?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…like, you don't know what you're missing but you do know there's a hole. X + Y = Z. You can't figure it out because there's no second equation. But there is. Somewhere."

Now it's John's turn to be silent.

"I've been having nightmares again."

His face is impassive.

"What makes it weird is it seems so real. Like, it happened but you do know it didn't. 'Know what I mean?" She looks at her sneakers. "Do you know someone who has green eyes?"

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH_.

The truck comes to a halt. Annabeth might have broken her pelvis if she hasn't got her seat belt on.

"What was that!" she demands.

"Lunch," John snaps as he gets out the truck to get some.

He's hiding something. Annabeth's pretty sure about it. The whole day has passed and they are already nearing their destination to April's flat at Toronto. The whole drive, John remains silent. There it is, the feeling of unsettled emotions. She's starting to feel exhausted and wonders what it is for John, driving almost a day. He said they'll go for a stop but he didn't shake her awake at all. She's guessing it's past midnight.

"April…we're here…already." Annabeth calls her friend while they're waiting outside the apartment, leaning on the truck. She looks at the facade. Big, huh. Very nice and cozy.

"Oh, sure…"April answers groggily on the phone. "I'll go out…"

_Now, let's take a plunge._

"Hey." She pauses. "What is it?"

John turns to her slowly. He might have seen his girlfriend's sincerity and care because his face softens. "Are you okay?"

She lets out a weak laugh. "It was me who's supposed to ask you that one, you know. I know something begins to bother you. Maybe I was just afraid to ask." She pauses. "Thought you're just tired, you know."

He hesitates at first, but instead of answering, John puts his arms around her and suddenly buries his face at her neck. He is hissing, saying something but it was all muffled and unrecognizable. Though she has a feeling that if he lets her to listen and catch up the words, she can string it all together. His breath tickles her neck and before she knows it, his lips are already moving along her jaw, to her chin, to her lips. While his hand travels from her waist to her chest, just the place above her heart, then, he places his palm on the pendant.

She feels her ears and eyes buzz again like in one of her nightmares and then suddenly, everything is washed out…

There is music everywhere…A little mellow but a little rock. A lot of people with high auras and burning presence are meddling around dancing…_Dancing?_

_Was she giving you a hard time?_

_No, it's… fine._

_So, what did you want to tell me earlier?_

Music…people dancing. Swaying lights. Everyone is happy. Someone is talking to her. Eyes that are the color of the sea in its shades and flashes of green.

_I think I owe you a dance…_

She feels a bloom of hopefulness unfurling in the pit of her stomach…

"All right, Seaweed…."

"Does she mean she wants to eat seaweed noodles?"

"Shut up, Tyler, she's asleep."

"Nah, she's already stirring…"

Opening her eyes, a face of a younger kid looms above her face.

"Morning, Annie,"

"Shuddup, Tyler," Annabeth says, sitting up gingerly.

Tyler grins. He is a thirteen year old kid who's April's younger half-brother. "What are you dreaming about? You said you like seaweed for breakfast,"

"Did I?" She asks innocently. "I'm kinda hungry, actually."

The kid snickers. "Told you, April, Annabeth's not picky in food. That's why she's not pudgy."

"Shut up," April calls back somewhere behind the scattered boxes.

"That's the third time I was shut up this morning. Nice start, nice start,"

Annabeth laughs.

"Really, Annie, what are you dreaming about?"

She shrugs. "I don't remember,"

"Well, you talk you said seaw—"

"Hey, John left." April says.

"Where to?"

"Off to Uncle whatshisname, he said he's in a hurry. Emergency whatnot."

Annabeth tries to think about that.

"He seems reluctant to leave, though. With you all burning up last night."

"Huh?"

She waves a hand in dismissal, "You possibly don't remember. You're dead asleep at the truck when I got out. Said you're just tired and caught fever along the way. We let you sleep through the shoving-Annabeth's-boxes-inside-time. So, yeah."

"Oh…Thanks?"

April rolls her eyes.

_Honestly_. She really can't remember. She doesn't remember anything about catching a fever. She feels great, actually even if she's a little dizzy. But that happens a lot, being dyslexic and all but still got the nerve to finish the entire Lord of The Rings book set.

The three eat fried noodles prepared by April. She's a nineteen year old girl with brown hair and black eyes. Different from Tyler, who has sandy-hair and brown eyes. They're just half siblings. Tyler stays here in Toronto because he is just kicked out again from the last school he attended. Picked a fight with the school principal. Please. Really wise.

So this whole sem, Annabeth would stay here in the two's flat. Admittedly, the two kids' family got a decent amount of money. The two just like to be independent that's why they're away from their family who is in New York, managing a small clothing line company. They share the same mother. April is older, obviously, but somehow, along the way, things go complicated with April's dad and mom. When they decided for a long break, that's when she had Tyler. Tyler's dad is a stranger, though. And April's dad kind of really adopted him when the two kids' mom and April's dad got back together. Such a long, happy and fruitful family. Annabeth loves them. And she's serious.

"Where are you schooling, Ty?" Annabeth asks.

He shrugs. "I forgot the name of the school."

"Must be hard? New friends to seek again?"

"Nah, I already got a buddy. We were kicked out at the same trouble. So the same trouble we'll bring at the same dang school."

"Language," his sister scolds.

The boy grins. "He's cool. The only dude who lasts in being my friend for a second. He walks funny, though…"

Annabeth ponders about this.

"Cute, that one." April pointed at her pendant.

She smiles. "Vintage."

"Is that diamond?" April's eyes are big O's "It's kinda color blue. I love blue."

She pauses. Blue? "No, it's just a crystal of some lake. My mom told me. Serves as my talisman and lucky charm."

"Sweet," April narrows her eyes. "You never get rid of it?"

She shakes her head no.

"Good! Cause uh, I wanna ask you something, I just found some artifacts in your extinct boxes and…" she rummages through the nearby box, "I got this." She holds out a wooden box with "ANNABETH" on it. The box has a length of her own forearm, about five inches tall. "And I found…" she attacks the box and holds out a leather necklace with several clay beads strung into it, a gold ring and a red coral pendant. April wiggles her eyebrows as if to say, _This is sweet_.

"You're such a klepto!" she laughs. And the other girl can't help but to laugh also. Annabeth takes the box from her and the leather necklace. She looks in the box and finds a tattered orange shirt, with holes and scratches but is somehow clean. It is crisply folded like it was months the last time someone has taken it to the laundry basket. There's some kind of word across the shirt that reads

CMHLBD

It's all faded that it makes no sense. The last thing inside is a long bronze knife. Boy, it's heavy. But when she unsheathes it, she finds herself staring at the reflection of her face on its blade. Feeling a sense of…_I don't know…what is this?_ It's like she's supposed to know she brought this box, given the fact that yeah, it's really hers, with her name on it, but where does she find…She stares at the leather necklace and the red coral. A flash of image of underwater foam and bubbles surges through her head. A smell of haystack—like never before used stables…A warm hand cupping her cheek. _Sea green eyes dancing—_

SNAP.

"Hallelujah, girl. Your eyes are crossing. What are you thinking?" April snaps her fingers at Annabeth's face and she sinks back to the Earth.

"I—I don't know. I forgot what I'm just th—"

"So can I have it?" April looks at her friend expectantly.

"Hey," Tyler interrupts, "Can I have the knife? Looks like I could kill a giant in that—"

"You really could." Annabeth blurts out. What?

The two siblings blink.

"I—I'm sorry, guys. I don't think you can have it today. Its—"

"Oh." April says. "It's okay." She smiles.

Tyler continues to stare. She can't blame the kid.

"Can you guys help me sort my things out on my suppose-to-be-room? John's not here and he promised me help. So…rescue?"

April smiles more widely. "Sure, c'mon," standing up, abandoning her half-eaten noodles. "Let's clean the house after. And we're gonna eat in a diner tonight,"

_Give me a good day, please._ Annabeth thinks.

Well, _good_ is an understatement. She just doesn't really know.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review, x_**


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

**CHAPTER THREE: Annabeth**

THEY TURN IN the corner along the main avenue. April is driving her Mercedes in a reasonable speed. Annabeth gets her feet on the dashboard again while listening in a song from the radio. It says something like _My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note. _Tyler doesn't mind sitting at the back, mulling over his iPhone.

"What's with the combat boots?" Tyler asks, eyeing Annabeth's feet on April's dashboard.

Annabeth shrugs. "I bought in on a sale,"

He rolls his eyes and turns back on his phone while muttering something like "Girls,"

Annabeth is wearing a simple white tee that says _YOUTUBE: Making weirdoes and jerk guys go famous. _She isn't sure where or when did she buy it. Her faded denim shorts feel comfortable on her upper thighs. With her combat boots, she looks pretty badass but she bets her loose curls ruin it all.

"Hey, you're going to ruin my dashboard. It's fully refurbished and re-upholstered and all, girl." April says.

"Yeah, when I get my Beetle back, you could trash it all out,"

"Where do you plan to work, anyway?

"Oh, I'm not picky," Annabeth shrugs. "I could do in Starbucks. They're always hiring."

"And misspell all their names?" April snickers.

"So they wouldn't _instagram_ it," The two girls laugh together.

Tyler sighs, exasperated. "Seriously? Can you stop giggling like—" He makes a hitching sound like he's choking and squeaking at the same time, while squirming dramatically.

"That, Ty," his sister says, "is one of the reasons you can't hunt a girlfriend."

"You're hunting a girlfriend?" Annabeth asks, laughing madly.

"Stop it, you, two," he says.

"Really, kid. Just stop being bad tempered. Could help." April says.

Tyler glares.

"Yah know, we can always date, Ty." Annabeth says. "Just don't tell John."

The kid blushes while the two girls continue to laugh like crazy.

Until, _Annabeth_…

Annabeth stops. She can barely think. _Annabeth…Wake up, child._

"Hey. Annabeth. You 'kay?"

She is breathing hard. She has been sure the voice she heard yesterday is really a result of hunger and excitement. But now…it has whispered three words aside from her name. She must really be going mad.

She can see him clearly than before. A more vivid picture than the last ones. His arms snake around her body. Her own hands, meanwhile, are around his neck…His eyes full of hope and certainty. Colored green, the brilliance of the sea…

"…don't know! We're just laughing hard at the car and—"

"Annabeth. Annabeth,"

_Wake up, dear. You are the Wisdom's daughter._

"What exactly happened?"

"I don't—I don't know, I swear. She stops laughing and loses consciousness. We panic. Tyler and I, but we don't know what to do. She's so pale and I thought for a sec she wasn't br—"

"Hey, she moves." Tyler's voice, this one.

"Annabeth?" John's voice is somewhere above her own head. "Can you hear me?"

She opens her eyes more slowly. She's still in the Mercedes, riding shotgun. April, Tyler and John are outside, hovering. They're all at the front of Burgoo.

"What—what happened? She asks groggily.

"Gods of—" John stops immediately. Annabeth furrows her eyebrows. "How do you feel?" he touches her face softly.

"I-I'm good. What happened? Really?

"Well," Aprils says, "You lost consciousness in the middle of our laughing session. I thought you were having a seizure because you offered Tyler a date…"

"What? I don't understand…" Annabeth is confused.

"April," John says. "Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Are you s—"

"I'm sure. You too, Ty," he stares at Tyler a little too long, Annabeth can't fathom what does that mean but it is unsettling as the fact that she just lose consciousness.

When the two are already inside the diner, John turns to Annabeth abruptly. "What did you see?"

She blinks, "What?"

"What did you hear? What did you see?" He holds her arms firmly. Brown eyes gazing into grey so intense.

"I—I don't know,"

He hesitates for a second, "Are you sure you don't know?"

"No…" she shakes her head no, looking down. She can't possibly be thinking about confessing what she heard and what she saw. _Uh, John. I saw a green-eyed boy with me. And we're making out_. Wow. Get a grip.

She doesn't even know where that memory comes from. She doesn't know if it's really hers…It's _impossible_…

"Annabeth, look at me,"

She met his brown eyes. She doesn't know what to say. What to do. She feels empty…again. _Like there's a hole…_

"I love you, Annabeth." He breathes. "Remember that, okay?"

She opens her mouth to say something but his mouth collides with hers and all what she's going to say melts.

* * *

_You okay? _Tyler kicks Annabeth's shins under the table and mouths the words. She barely touches her burger and fries, just sipping her smoothie. John doesn't look any better. He looks like he's been struggling inside whether to eat or to walk out. She knows the aura around them is somewhat heavy. But she can't understand her own self so, what more with the others? What is happening? She just nods at Tyler.

April raises an eye brow. "Yeah, you two are okay. Like really okay." She slams her fist on the table, making heads turn. "Honestly, guys? You two look _awful_! I can pretend we're not concern and everything about you guys but…" she breathes deeply, "These past few weeks, even back in Manitoba, you, John always look agitated. Too careful. It's scary, y'know,"

John flashes her a look.

April doesn't falter. "And you, lovely, sweet Annabeth, everyday looks like your far away. A_aaaa_lways dreaming. H_aaaaa_ving a nightmare. Like, HELLO? How creepy is that? It's like you are remembering something from your past reincarnation but you just can't remember it."

John flinches.

April sighs, "I don't know. But I do hope you're real okay."

"I second the motion," Tyler says. "Hard to admit but April's right. And that's a long speech she did, mind you. Don't ignore." He shrugs.

"TY!"

Four heads swivel toward the noise. A kid about fourteen, wearing a black baseball cap, dark-colored and faded tee and sneakers. He walks different like he has a small broken limb right in his ankles.

"Tyler!" Grinning from ear to ear, he approaches the group and sits across Annabeth, besides Tyler. Tyler, meanwhile looks surprise but happy to see his buddy.

"Millard! How's it goin' man?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Millard says. He looks good but he also looks…uncomfortable. He keeps looking around and is clenching his fists. John is looking at Millard funny. He narrows his eyes at the boy.

"Who are you?" he asks a little too sharply. Three heads look at him.

"Oh, I'm Millard. Ty's friend here. We got kicked out—"

"At the same school? I thought he's from _New York_…"

"Yeah, yeah, me too, but we, like, uh, migrated here in Toronto. Yeah, you could say that. So, figures I get to follow Tyler,"

"That's sweet, bro," Tyler says.

Millard shakes with laughter. He picks up a fork and plays with it, looking around the diner, scrunching his nose a bit.

John looks at Millard, then at Tyler. Then, back again at Millard, then, back again at Tyler. His face is impassive but his eyes are all wild-looking like _worst feeling confirmed_. He looks around and scans the room, as if sensing some things that may be there but he seriously wishes won't be there. April meanwhile, just smiled at Millard who obviously knows her already.

"Yeah, and this is John's girlfriend, Annabeth." Tyler says.

Millard looks straight at Annabeth in the eye. He is already smiling but that wavers when a somehow, bad recognition dawns his face. Annabeth doesn't know how she looks at the moment but she's sure she's not _that_ hideous. Millard stares at her. Clearly, he doesn't pay attention to her earlier because he seems really surprised to see her. "Uh—ha—ga—"

Tyler laughs. "Man, I said she's John's girlfriend. She's college."

"Hi," Annabeth smiles. She can't say that she strikes this boy the same way a cheerleader strikes a nerd. It wasn't right. He is too shocked and confused. Millard is chewing something. She wonders if he did order earlier. His fork is gone.

Millard mutters silently, "Th—that's why they're here…Oh Gods. Two at once." He pauses. "No—no, you're d—"

"We're going now," John stands abruptly, gripping Annabeth's wrists like vise.

"Wait," Millard says slowly, standing up also, "Who are you again?"

He stares back squarely. "I'm John Owens."

"John…Owens?"

CRASH.

The glass walls of the whole diner explode. The people shout and suddenly it is chaos. Annabeth looks around wildly. All of them are all surprised, wide-eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" April shouts.

"Let's get out of here!" Millard shouts. No one's a fool to decline.

They are running to the exit when three impossibly huge shapes loom in front of them. They are all humanoids, like giants deformed. Each with brusque and horrifying face and each are carrying what seems to be like golden cannon balls to Annabeth. She feels like fleeing and shouting her head off. But a feeling inside her awakens. She doesn't know she's already stepping boldly at forward when John yanks her and they run away. He bursts out the doors, running, never letting go of Annabeth's hands.

"AAGGGGGGHHHHH! Three snacks! EDDIE! SAMSON! Don't let the two run away! I'll settle for this scrawny and this satyr!"

Only when Annabeth looks back does she see that it was only John and her who get to run away from the humanoids. April, Tyler and Millard are all inside.

"John—they're still—"

"NO TIME!" They continue to run, never stopping, "Millard will—take them—"

"WHAT!" Annabeth tries to yank her arms free but John won't let go. "WE CAN'T! We've got to go back—"

"ANNABETH, LISTEN TO ME, AND JUST MOVE!"

"AGGGGGGGGGH HAH HAH HAH!" A big shadow darts in front of them sending them to a halting stop. When they try to move back, another shadow of a humanoid giant appears behind them.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" John demands.

"Why, snacks, of course, demigod!" the giant at the front says, his voice real ugly, "I thought we'll all settle forever from boars you know, but since last night, we've been smelling some demigod snacks here! Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Annabeth can't believe what she's hearing. She knows she's supposed to be in hysterics but she's awfully calm and thinking. Maybe a little panic but, _God. What's the matter with me? _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The giant behind shakes with laughter. "I like it when they're all dumb today! Laistrygonians, of course! The most vicious of all!"

John curses. His face is calculating, ready to pounce but—an agitated sweet music begins to play.

_Reed pipes_. Annabeth recognizes.

A flash of image of a young teenage boy with a wisp of beard and a curly brown hair playing a reed pipe on a tree pops out of her mind.

"Ah!" She gasps, doubles over, grasping her own head. Pain. Pain coming from her head making her feel agony.

"Annabeth!" A voice shouts—Tyler. He's running towards them but is sent flying by a huge flapping hand of one of the Lastrygonians.

"What is—AGGGGH! Pipes magic! STUPID SATYR!"

Annabeth sees that thick tendrils of plant are beginning to sprout from the asphalt floor of one of the sidewalks of Toronto, wrapping the two giants' feet and body all over.

She gasps and almost gives away but John catches her.

"She can't take it," John mutters, "It's too much," he scoops her in his arms and starts running away from the whole chaos, leaving Tyler and Millard behind. Wait. _Where's April?_

"John…" Annabeth groans. Pain flares up her head.

_Wake up, child._

She hears a sound of an ice seconds before it breaks and burst apart. Not unlike a glass being broken by spider webbing cracks. Suddenly a blue light so sharp bursts from her neck. Her pendant. _Mom_, she thinks. _I'm dying. _And she realizes how much she misses Lucille and that the last time she heard her voice was on the phone, before they went outside to eat. _Mom—_

_Wake up, child of Athena. It's time to open your eyes._

She can't breathe, holding John's front collar like it is dear life. Pain. Misery. Agony. Loss. A thousand flashes of memories. Sea green eyes. A Greek trireme. San Francisco. New York. A pine tree. Blue eyes with sandy hair. Canoe lakes. A goodnight kiss. _Seaweed Brain._

The starburst of everything overwhelms her wholly, shunning her down.

* * *

"—so stupid! I had known him ever since and I didn't get to notice!"

Annabeth is sure she's dead till she hears John's voice. The throbbing in her head subsided but she can't open her eyes and wake up. It's like a dream…She's slumped in John's truck, at the passenger's seat. His voice pauses and it's been a while before Annabeth realizes he's on the phone.

"Of course I'm sure! He showed up with a freaking satyr! I'm not even sure if the satyr recognizes me, I had kept our barrier intact,"

Pause.

"No. Maybe a son of Hermes or Apollo. I can't be sure…No. Only Tyler. April's not."

Pause.

"They probably escaped after he played pipes. He can't hold it for two Laistrygonians but I can't fight with Annabeth around, I'm not sure if I can still warp the mist anymore if she sees me slay giants. And I can't lose her just like that. You know it."

A long pause.

Finally, he says very quietly, "She's already fighting…And my powers are just zapping out. She's Athena's, after all, we should've expected this sooner."

Annabeth doesn't understand every word her boyfriend is saying. Much for her sake, she stays silent.

"It would be only after a while, now. The only chance we've got is to keep the crystal. The pendant is breaking already, but without the crystal, she'd find it hard to remember. And we've got to keep her away, when I gain more powers, I could make it all permanent."

Pause.

John's voice becomes deadly quiet. "_She won't be going back_. And Hades, if you didn't help me, you know very well what would happen to _you_,"

He stops talking. For a moment, for the millionth time, Annabeth wonders if she really is going mad.

"John…?"

He inhales sharply and holds her hand. "Did you hear me?"

Annabeth shifts. "_Whaaat_?"

"Nothing,"

A moment of silence.

Annabeth gasps. "Where are we? Where—where are those giant humanoids? And Tyler? And April? What hap—"

"Calm down, Annabeth."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN?" Now she's _being_ hysterical.

No response.

"John, goddamit! We just saw three giant humanoids running amok in Toronto, killing our friends and you're gonna sit back there and relax?"

"There's _no need_ to panic"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS—"

The truck turns a sharp left, sending Annabeth in a mere wave of nausea.

BANG. A big heavy object lands on the back of their truck sending Annabeth in a sickening panic. Whirling, Annabeth sees one of her today's nightmares.

"God Almighty," she murmurs. Suddenly, John is pulling her and they're running crazy along the winding streets and alleys—

"Keep moving!"

"Oh, NO! DEMIGOD! NO MORE RUNNING!"

A second shadow appears and sends them flying. John smacks himself on the wall. Annabeth, meanwhile is not _that_ fortunate. She flies in the opposite direction and hits the ground. It would be okay if the ground isn't littered with tiny sharp, broken glass from bottles of gin, wine and whatnot. And what's more, as she tries to move, the giant dodges her a cannon ball which she avoids by rolling to the left, sending a sharp pain in her left knee. Great Gracious. _Not broken, please_. But sure as it is, it _is _broken.

Sprawled on the asphalt, the giant towers her, ready to strike or to eat her, she isn't so sure, as a flash of movement tackles the humanoid. Her mind must be playing tricks on her because she hardly believes what she sees.

There is John, tackling the giant, brandishing a long wicked sharp blade—a sword. Three feet. Pure power. The sword reflects the color of storm clouds. Cloudy grey.

There is the sudden burst of memory—_Stop, please, I don't wanna see anymore, leave me alone_—she sees the same black-haired boy holding a ball point pen. As he uncaps it, it grows into a three feet long blade not unlike but somehow different to the sword she just sees John holding. Pure energy core of resisting and unstoppable waves and currents. Greek characters are on the blade. Annabeth can't say how, but, she does understand it. Anaklusmos. _Riptide_.

_Wake up, Annabeth! Break the mist and fight!_

SHUT—UP! She wants to snap back. God, how crazier her day could be?

But a familiar adrenaline comes, sizzling her whole body, daring her, taunting her. Making her want to stand up and _fight_. And she will. But before she can even make another heroic move, a flaming cannon ball makes its way towards her, freezing her to a terrified statue.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

******_A/N: Please Review, x_**


	4. Chapter 4: Nico

**CHAPTER FOUR: Nico**

NICO IS ON the roof of the shrine of Pluto when the Iris message arrives.

He's watching the sun sets over the horizon, wistfully thinking about what's for dinner. Hazel has gone to bed early today. Maybe because she's so tired of all the training she had and the fact that it's her first attempt today to shadow travel from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half Blood. As a child of Pluto (or Hades, whatever), they have that ability. But for Hazel, it's more difficult because her powers lie more on the riches-and-underground gift than the death-and-shadows one. Nico, however, finds it now a piece of cake. Wanna go to Bahamas? Wait a sec—we're there. He already mastered shadow travel and he can even take a number of people along towards the North or South pole, wherever you like.

Nico is glad Hazel already has lifted her spirits. She has gone to Camp Half Blood earlier that day to visit Leo, her boyfriend, before the school starts. Leo, with Jason is going to a boarding High School in upstate New York for their senior year. Piper, on the other hand, another close friend, and also Jason's girlfriend, is going in an all-girls private boarding High School in New York, too. That left Nico and Hazel in their own respected camps. Nico stays a lot more in Camp Half Blood, being a Greek demigod, while Hazel, stays at Camp Jupiter, being Roman. Of course the two camps are now at peace…thanks for the one who—_stop._

Any other things to convey, except that.

Nico sighs. Death. As a child of the King of the Underworld, he must understand why death is precious. But, sometimes, it isn't fair.

Holy Hades. Life is anything _but_ fair_. Who are you kidding?_

A lot of deaths…but it's almost a year now and so far, there are no more bigger threats.

There was Frank, who died in the battle itself against the giants, holding his burnt stick for dear life. A very unforgettable and heroic death. Nico's mind tries to shut things out when he thinks about how the big guy died. It's been painful after all, especially for Hazel, who practically lost her will at all when her boyfriend died in the battle. But after sometime of space, moving on and unspeakable solitude, his sister's heart begins to mend, opening a new chapter for Leo Valdez. Leo is a good guy and Nico is thankful for him for making Hazel happy. They are together for almost six months now.

That is one unforgettable death and he already feels sadness and grief. What more to the most devastating death in the last years battle? No one will acknowledge the pain because acknowledging it will be admitting that Camp Half Blood is already crippled. Of course no one is so sure about the truth in her death because Nico can't sense it, even Hazel. It is like she was never born in the first place, traces of her humanity neatly erased. If she truly is dead, then her soul is trapped _there_. So you can never really hope for her peace and gratification.

It's been a year now, yes but her death trace still lies thickly in the air, especially for the old folks in Camp Half Blood. Still, her death has been very heroic and noble, indeed. He has to admit, if Janus gives him choices about his own destiny—his life or the world's race of humanity—he wouldn't know what to do. But _she_ chose willingly. The Doors of Death are now closed and she was sucked up in Tartarus, leaving a great deal of emotional devastation behind.

Cruelly, the greatest loss is in the greatest hero. Nico knows that a year has passed already but sometimes, you could see in Percy Jackson's eyes that he still hasn't moved on. You have to be truly close to the guy to see the reality that he has never been the same since her death. Percy will be starting college now in New York, staying in a dorm somewhere there. He thinks Percy mentioned before that he'd be taking up BS in Athletic Training because, "Where am I good at?" the guy asks. "I could slay monsters and do some sports…I'm not that academically good like Annab—" Nico could say Percy regretted bringing the subject up.

Sure, the guy is pretty smart but Percy just really doesn't _care_.

As far as Nico knows, Percy has never dated anyone since her death. There are a lot of girls flirting over him, in and out of Camp but he wouldn't notice and would try his best to act like a dumbfound idiot. He is still slowly mending. But as Nico and everyone else see it, _it will never be the same again. _The greatest hero of Olympus has trouble finding his way to move on.

A shimmering image just above his head appears. Along that is a voice that sounds so familiar, calling his name, "NICO—Nico!" He sits bolt upright and faces the IM, only to find out that it is—

"Millard? Why in Hades name are you shouting?"

"Got to—bring—a message," the satyr pants. He's standing inside a shop which sells all sorts of souvenirs from vintage rings, voodoo dolls to crystal prisms. At his back is a teenage boy about thirteen, slumped in chair.

"What message? And why are you catching your breath? I thought you are supposed to be in Toronto?"

"I am—in a shop here somewhere—got to make a rainbow—with—crystal,"

"Who's that? A demigod?"

"Yeah, he's Tyler. Look, Nico. We—we got attacked here by Lastrygonian giants, three of them. We got lucky I got rid of the first but the two chase the other two demig—"

"Wait—there are three demigods there?"

The satyr nods solemnly. "I wasn't sure about that John, though. There's something obscuring his smell, I thought there are only two at first but, yeah, and also, An—" He hesitates. "My point is—we need a back-up. Nico, you could shadow travel here fast. Please, Nico, I—I can't just fail."

"Okay, bro, Relax. Where exactly are you?"

As Millard explains, Nico gets to his feet, taking his aviator jacket on. When he gets what he needs to know what to do and where to go, he jumps down from the roof, landing in a crouch on the ground. He begins running towards the shadows when a purplish light appears to his left.

"Where are you going, Ambassador of Pluto?" Reticulus the lar shimmers beside him.

"With all your intelligence, I am betting you already know,"

"Ah, di Angelo, 'Knowledge is always painful,' that's what I know someone says,"

"Hey, R…can you do me a favor?"

"Young man, it depends on what favor your poor soul asks. And you know I don't tolerate that silly nickname you are calling me."

"Tell hazel I'm going back to Camp Half Blood. I'll go back here after some time."

"Is that it?"

"Yes. Not too much for you, right?"

"Not at all, not at all,"

"Thanks, R. Gotta go,"

Nico is already running again towards the shadows when the ghost calls him again. "Di Angelo!"

The son of the death god turns. "What?"

R hesitates. "You should know…that people don't always come back the same. They always get lost along the way of lies and reality—of the realm of life and death." R pauses. "Even the wisest man gets lost in the labyrinth of life."

Nico stares. He isn't always the one perfect for wisdom words. But he is pretty sure R is giving away something.

"Uh…thanks?"

The ghost raises an eyebrow. "Hmmp, what am I saying? Go on, di Angelo. And try not to die along the way,"

And Nico jumps towards the shadows, leaving the Roman ghost behind. Nico will never know the almost amused look on the lar's face.

He scans the horizon thoughtfully and mutters under his breath—if ghosts have breath. "But as the goddess says—there is always a way for those who are clever enough to find it," he sighs, "It's about time, daughter of Athena,"

* * *

Nico reappears on their meeting place. Looking around, with his Stygian iron sword fastened to his belt straps, he looks like a normal teenager about fourteen or fifteen gone rogue. But the Mist obscures his sword. He wonders what it looks like? He hopes it's not like a baseball bat. He doesn't like baseball that much.

That's when Millard comes trotting towards him, with an unconscious boy. The boy is pale, his arms draped across Millard's shoulders. Nico surges forward to help.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so, he may have a concussion. Hit the wall pretty hard. Nasty."

"Did you alredy give him some nectar?"

"Yeah, he almost drain it all,"

"Is anybody else hurt?"

"I don't know, but, his sister can't understand what happened. She's a mortal but I tried to bend the Mist. It wasn't easy. I sent her home in their apartment. Made sure of that."

"Let's put him here," Nico grunts.

They are in an abandoned boutique shop near a Burgoo restaurant. The abandoned boutique's door says FOR SALE.

"What happened next door?" asks Nico, seeing the wreckage at the diner. Police cars everywhere, the media and whole lot of passersby.

"There is where we're attacked," Millard starts to explain what really happened.

"So we've got to hurry. You can track them? These two? Hurry up, Millard, we could be late."

"We need a back-up, Nico. Seriously."

"I _am_ the back up." _Duh._

"No—I mean—" he hesitates. Nico could see he's trying to stay calm but the satyr's eyes give away the truth: he's in panic.

"What is it?"

He takes his baseball cap off, revealing his goat horns. Millard takes a deep breath as if about to plunge in water.

"D'you remember the battle last year? With the giants?"

_Who would forget that?_ Nico's face turns guarded. "What's that about?"

"The Doors of Death. The one who closes—"

"Millard." Nico is suddenly deadly serious. "Get to the point."

"He look at him straight in the eye. " I saw her. She's alive. She's one of the two demigods we're saving."

Nico stares.

"Annabeth Chase." Millard says.

It's been a while when Nico responds. "You are not in the war. You don't even know her. I'm not even sure if you see—"

"Oh, sure, I know her, Nico." Millard says back. "If you're forgetting, we don't age like humans. I am practically twenty-eight years old now so I already saw her before at Camp. I see pictures. I hear stories. I even talked to her before for some brief moments. Do you think I could forget that? _She's a legend_, Nico. I am sure the Fates made it hard for us to forget her name in the Olympus history."

Nico thinks so hard his head is going to burst. It already is throbbing. "I don't know if I'm going to bel—"

Millard gropes Tyler's back pockets then gets an iPhone. He fiddles through it for some seconds and hands it to Nico. Reluctantly and slowly, he takes it.

The screen shows a picture of three people. In the middle is this unconscious guy named Tyler. In his left is a brown haired girl with black eyes. And in his right is—

"Tyler claims her to be one of her sister's best friend. Knows her forever, he says. But that can't be right, can it? I mean. That is Annabeth, right? _Our_ Annabeth. She doesn't remember anything. I don't think she knows she's a powerful demigod. I hadn't caught her scent, that easily, like John. Something is obscuring her for a long time. But it's already thinning. That's why those giants tracked all those three. Imagine two ordinary demigods…that's all alarming. But with a very powerful daughter of Athena…"

Nico stares at the face of the blonde girl with grey eyes. Everything Millard says is wrong. It's all kinds of wrong. How could she be alive? Not that he doesn't like Annabeth to be alive, Gods, he's just so shocked, but Nico swears…he's ready to bet everything he has that everything which is happening right now is going to turn bad. "We need a back-up,"

"That's what I'm saying,"

"But we can't haul this kid along the way," Indicating Tyler.

"Right…so…"

He takes Tyler and Millard helps him. Draping the kid's arms on his shoulders. "Let's take him to Camp Half Blood first."

* * *

The three emerge at the front of the Big House. Nico is starting to like his shadow traveling abilities more and more. From Toronto to New York. Seriously.

"We need to take him to the infirmary," Nico says.

"Okay, I'll take him—"

"No, we're in a hurry. We can't waste time but I doubt anyone useful is awake right now."

"Oh…uh, okay. I'll just lay him here on the porch, let the harpies eat him, eh?"

Tyler groans.

"I doubt he likes what you say." Nico says.

"No, er, wait here,"

Millard trotted to the woods. He plays some notes in his reed pipes and suddenly, a big bulky object falls down a nearby Cypress tree. It's another satyr, wearing a black tank top and jeans with ripped holes in it. He's got eyeliner and his eyes are bloodshot.

"I knew it, You're there," Millard mutters.

"Ugh, man, your music sucks! I hate it when you play Taylor Swift!"

"Shuddup, Copper!" Millard blushes. "I need you to take this kiddo…" and he relays him that Tyler's a newbie and banged himself on the wall.

"Not so bright, eh?"

"Just take him and mend him, o'right?"

"Got it. Give 'im to meh," and the Gothic satyr takes Tyler to the infirmary.

Nico turns to Millard. "Why on earth he's on that tree?"

Millard shrugs. "He's trying to impress Cypress, though, he's an all-nighter." He pauses. "C'mon! We've got no time to waste! We're going to wake a few of them," He starts to walk towards the Cabins Area. "But I don't wanna take an Ares kid…"

"Wait." Nico intercepts. "We're going to need a back-up."

"And back-up, it is."

"No," Nico says firmly. "This isn't a normal case, bro." Nico pauses. "We're going to need a real back-up. A good one, though." He indicates for the satyr to follow him towards the shadows.

"W—wait, who are we going to take? Where are we heading? They're at the cabins!"

"We're going to take our back-up first," he's gripping Millard's arms tightly. "And that person is somewhere in New York."

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**_A/N: We're getting close to whom everyone is waiting =D But before you leave, can you guys do mesomething? Can you please guys help me promote my story? So that more people can read and review it? Just recommending it to a fellow fangirl/fanboy friend who adores fanfic is enough. TYSM! =D You guys are rockstarz! And Oooh, ooh! DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND OTHERS! REVIEEEW! =D_**

**_God Bless!_**

**_XOXOXO, M. J._**


	5. Chapter 5: Nico

**_A/N: All of you guys who keep asking for PERCY, Well…Now's the time! =D_**

**_I really enjoyed writing this chapter myself. I get all the rude looks at home while I'm grinning ear to ear, typing in front of the desktop._**

**_I find it hard—real hard, mind you—to make lines and dialogues of Percy. I'm trying to keep him sarcastic, impetuous, sexy-hot-in-an-I-don't-really-care-very-much way and surprisingly smart so that I could keep his original character in tact here, since my story plot doesn't take place in an AU. Is he OOC? Please tell me your thoughts. And yes, I know Annabeth is slightly OOC since the very first. Don't worry; it's only with the memory problem. I'm trying hard to preserve Wise Girl again. =D_**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Nico**

MILLARD AND NICO stumble in front of a façade. Somewhere nearby, music is blaring. _Well, this is New York. Music in the dead of the night._ It's already past midnight and the two go inside the building, Nico leading the way.

"N—Nico, are you sure you're going to do this? You know—"

"Oh, and now you're scared? Well, yeah, at least you already know that if this is all a big joke and we drag him in the middle of the night, he'll blast us into sea urchins or something."

"H—he—can—" Millard gulps, wide-eyed, "He can do that?"

Nico considered, "Well, No."

Truthfully, Nico himself is pretty nervous. Percy is Nico's friend. In fact, they had known each other since Nico is about nine or ten. Percy is with the team that extracted Nico and his sister Bianca from their military school before to get them to safety to Camp Half Blood. Yes, Bianca is already dead after she joined the Hunters of Artemis but that's a different story. He also kind of remembered himself before, when he's still just a kid. He had asked Percy—out of childish curiosity—if Annabeth is his girlfriend. He remembers how Percy's face looks like he's going to punch or strangle Nico at that time. Percy and Annabeth was about fourteen, then.

"Are there no curfews here?" Millard asks.

"I don't think so,"

"I think we should've sent him an IM first…"

They take the elevator to fourth floor to reach Percy's dorm. He had been here once, just the day before yesterday, when Percy settled his things here. He has two dorm mates here and Nico thinks they're kind of nice. They stop in front of the fifth door along the left corridor. Beside the door are the surnames of the students occupying the room. ABBOTT, PAYNE, JACKSON. Nico is ready to burst the door open by force if it is locked, regardless of the wreckage he's going to make, but before he can make a move to knock or turn the knob, the door swings open. Inside is a tall African-American guy about eighteen or nineteen. He is shirtless, wearing only jeans and is barefoot. His hair is rumpled.

"What the—who're you?" the guy asks groggily.

"Levi, right?" Where's Percy?" Nico asks a little abruptly.

Levi thinks for a while, blinking sleep away, "Dunno…'es not 'ere…Check 'im up the roof," he pushes past Nico and stumbles along the corridor, muttering something about a stupid slut.

Millard looks at Nico, "Where's he?"

"At the roof top, c'mon,"

They don't bother to take the elevators since they're already on the fourth and it's a five-story building. The icy night air whipped Nico's and Millard's faces when they stepped on the rooftop.

They spotted him sitting by the edge of the building, on a foot-wide of concrete railing. Elbows on his knees, bare feet dangling above the horrifying height below. His back turned on them, head bowed, hanging. He seems to be looking down below. The wind shifts and ruffles his black hair to different directions.

Nico walks up on him, Millard beside him.

"Percy we need to talk,"

No response.

"Uh, Percy. You need to know something, and we're on a bit of a hurry,"

Still, silence. Nico furrows his eyebrows and only then he realizes that Percy is lightly snoring. He's asleep. The guy is sitting by the edge of a building and _is_ asleep.

"JACKSON!"

Abruptly, Percy Jackson flips backward in an impossible agility and landed on his bare feet, crouched. He has drawn his sword even before his feet touches the ground.

"WHAT—WHAT—WHAT HAPPENED?"

Nico stares at him, an eyebrow raised. Millard, however, is on his rump on the ground. He probably scares his wits when Percy did his stunt. He's gaping at the black-haired boy incredulously.

"NICO? What in the creeping crude are you doing in here?"

"Well, I could ask the same about you," Nico says.

"It's my dorm. There's no problem in me being here. Duh."

"At the rooftop. Midnight. Sleeping."

"Yeah, Well—"

"Uh, guys? I'm sorry to interrupt but, can we not forget that two demigod supposedly under my supervision is being tracked by Lastrygonian giants _right now_?"

"What?" Percy asks, surprised.

Millard and Nico share a look.

"Okay…here it goes…" And Nico started to tell Percy the whole story.

_Maybe not the whole story,_ Nico thinks. There's so much more than Millard shares. But, there's no time for interrogation. What's important is the main core of what is happening.

Percy's face hardens when they get to the most complicated and sensitive part, but he stays silent. As the minutes pass, Percy's face is getting hard to see because of the shadows on his face but Nico could swear that he is contemplating whether to turn them into an urchin or a koi.

After a long moment of scary silence,

"She's dead. Almost a year now," the son of the sea god says.

"No," the satyr interrupts, "I saw with my own eyes. But I know there's something…_off_." Millard's voice is certain about the uncertainty, if that makes sense. He's not really making this up.

Percy's back is turn on them again. He's gazing at the night sky. "If that's really true…then she would've come back." He pauses, "She'll find her way back here. She won't forget that."

Nico suddenly remembers what Reticulus's words meant to him earlier before he left the Roman Camp. _Even the wisest man gets lost in the labyrinth of life._

"She's lost," Nico says. "Annabeth is."

Percy turns to face them. His face is impassive but his eyes are full of pain, longing, misery and…_hope. _Nico realizes that this guy standing in front of him is not really mending _at all_. He's still in his most painful wound. In the past year, he tries to conceal that grief with his humor, sarcasm and solitary silence. But his eyes give away the truth. Percy Jackson doesn't want to grasp whatever they are saying in fear of being freshly devastated again. But he can't help it. He never has a choice or the will to help it. He always is hoping for this moment even if it leaves him broken beyond repair. _Again_.

"We really don't understand," Nico says. "Percy…someone has claimed her to be a different person. But she _is_ Annabeth. Some powerful force made her…I don't know, addled her mind to confuse her…or who else knows?" He pauses. "We've got to take her back. And if there's someone who's got to save her, in the name of the gods, Percy. It's _you_."

Percy opens her mouth to say something but closes it again. The pain in his eyes is too much. Nico isn't expert in love and romantic stuffs, given that he can't make a move with… _C'mon di Angelo! Now's not the time!_ But he understands how the guy is feeling right now.

Suddenly, Millard who has gone silent for a long time and is staring at the cracks on the floor perks up. He reaches something in his back pocket—an iPhone—and fiddles with it again for a moment. Hands shaking, he hands it to Percy. Slowly, Percy reaches it and stares at the screen. His eyes go wide.

"That's Tyler….and April…And…" the satyr's voice trails off…

There is nothing but silence and the occasional flapping of some wings somewhere above.

"I really hope there are pizza snack bars in there," Percy says quietly, his head bowed, his sea-green eyes staring intently on the screen, then he looks up, "C'mon. We've got to kick some butt in Canada."

* * *

It takes them less than ten minutes to get Percy change from his pajamas to a fresh plain green tee, jeans and Reeboks. They choose to shadow travel on the rooftop so that they're safe from any prying eyes.

When they emerged, the three are standing in front of a wrecked diner restaurant. Nobody seems to notice their appearance. _Mortals_, Nico thinks. It's also past midnight in Toronto, Canada but media and police cars are all over the area.

"Is this here?" Percy asks, looking around.

"Yeah," Millard says. "They're just eating there," he points to the diner. "Then we got attacked. John and Annabeth run away towards his truck there," pointing in the direction of a winding street. "They escaped when Annabeth collapsed and I hold the two giants for some time. Annabeth probably can't fight but I could sense her powers are being strained."

Percy must be thinking deeply. "Who's this John?"

"Er…he's her…friend," the satyr swallows hard.

Nico chooses this moment to interrupt. "We need to find them first. Millard, I take it you can track them?"

Millard shifts uncomfortably, "Uh, yeah. But…I need to concentrate. It's been only a week since I started this tracking stuff…" He reaches for his reed pipes in his bag and begins to play.

Percy scowls, "Is that Hilary Duff?"

Millard stops playing, "It's Taylor Swift! Duh!"

"Yeah, Well, I think Grover mentioned that one,"

"Uh, Millard," Nico insists, "Can you just go on with it?"

"Uh, right," he begins to play again and suddenly, eyes close, Millard starts to walk, he seems to know perfectly where to go…

"I don't think Grover can do that," Percy whispers.

"Yeah," Nico grins, "Millard's special."

They follow the satyr out of the bright lights to the deeper part of the city. With older buildings and more abandoned shops. They must be walking for fifteen minutes when Millard stops playing, opens his eyes in the widest size and gasps. He starts to run and the two follows him. When he stops, they can hear some car engine rumbling somewhere nearby but they can't find the source. Then—

BANG.

Percy uncaps his ball point pen and there appears a three feet long blade. _Riptide_. Nico settles for his Stygian iron sword, ready to behead any Lastrygonian giant. Millard suddenly is holding a bat of twigs. It's not as scary and sharp looking as the two demigods' swords but it is as dangerous as those.

"Keep moving!" a guy's voice shouts nearby.

"Oh, NO, DEMIGOD! NO MORE RUNNING!"

But the three are running toward the melee. What made it all worse is the scream that follows. A scream so familiar that Nico knows it's not only him who has goose bumps on the back of his neck. He glances sideways at Percy and his face is a mixture of shock, angst and hope.

_If this is going to go bad, let's all make it worth it,_ Nico thinks.

And they charge towards the battle.

* * *

Nico has experienced many fights before. His first battle actually is the Battle of the Labyrinth in Camp Half Blood. They won that battle but suffered many deaths like Lee's and Castor's. They are not that close like Nico's friends now since he's just starting then to befriend the demigods of the Camp Half Blood. But still…

Another battle he had is the battle against Kronos the year after the Battle of the Labyrinth. The same fate goes with it… Deaths… Destruction…

Then the battle against the giants last year, which is the biggest fight he ever had in this point of his life.

But charging with his sword in his hands right now in a much smaller and less frightening fight against a bunch of midget giants, Nico has to freeze. Maybe it was just the fact that Annabeth—_their_ Annabeth—is right in his field of vision. It's a crazy thought for the child of the death god, but seeing someone who must be dead for a long time ago, alive and breathing in real life is a shocker. Of course, it is different in Hazel's case. He didn't _witness_ her death.

Percy doesn't waste his cue. Seeing a Lastrygonian giant going to strike Annabeth a flaming cannon ball, he deflected the ball by hitting it with Riptide like in baseball. The cannon ball mustn't be able be slashed or busted—but flames of red and blue exploded and the ball bursts apart when Percy's blade touched it. Maybe he's just into battle mode right now that's why his eyes look murderous. If pure energy, chaos and danger has eyes, boy, Percy's look like that.

"AGGHHHHH! Who's this—HAH! EDDIE! Looks like we're going to eat a lot of demigods tonight!"

"Eat my sword first, ugly, then you can eat me!" Percy starts to fight the giant, stabbing and slashing. The other one called Eddie is fighting another demigod with curly auburn hair. He is using a grey sword unlike any other swords Nico encountered.

Nico shakes out his daze. He runs to Annabeth, who's sitting on the ground littered with glass bits. She's clutching her left knee and is breathing shallowly. The grey-eyed girl is not moving. She is staring intently, incredulously—with shock? Fear? Agony?—at Percy. Wide-eyed, the daughter of Athena, for the first time Nico has seen, has no idea what to do and what's going on, or even how to _plan_ what next thing she has to be going on with.

Millard must have frozen too, because he also looks shaken. "A—Annabeth, what happened? Oh, Gods. Your leg's bro—"

"You're a satyr," Annabeth breathes. She's now staring wild-eyed at Millard's hooves like it was hell. Somehow while running, his converse got off his hooves.

"Of course I'm a satyr! What else do you call me?"

"You're a satyr," Annabeth says again, clearly stunned. "Half goat, half human. A fictional character in Greek mytholo—"

"Fictional, eh?" the satyr's eyebrows disappeared on his forehead.

"Annabeth," Nico says, "We've got to move now. Hades, you're all scraped,"

"Who're you?" Annabeth stares at him blankly with eyes full of questions and fear.

Nico curses. "It's true, you can't even remember… Enough introductions, I'll give you my life biography later if we get out of here. Millard, help me with her!"

They both try to lift her up despite of her gasps and breath-hitching.

"A—ah! My leg—"

Millard grunts, "Gods, you're heavy—"

"AGGGGHHHHHHH!"

And the three are flying.

Poor Annabeth slams the wall while Millard and Nico kiss the ground in the opposite direction. Nico's sword skitters away towards Annabeth's immobile body.

"ANNABETH!" the auburn-haired guy shouts but he can't make a move towards her if that giant is still trying to kill him.

Percy, on the other hand is burning a little. His shirt is singed a bit and he's trying to desperately end his fight to help Annabeth, who, by the way, is already stirring, breathing hard.

"HAH! HAH! HAH! Stupid satyr! 'Thought you could kill me alone with those plants! FOOL!"

Nico is still dizzy. His head smashed against something hard. He is caught off guard. He inwardly curses. Millard is not moving. And there's the third Lastrygonian. _Typical_.

"HAH! HAH! Now, let's see! HAH! PRETTY! Let's take you first! I love pretty girls! HAH! HAH!" The third giant begins to walk towards Annabeth. Panic is building up in her eyes and her broken legs are just…well, _stupid_. She tries to stand, leaning against the wall.

The giant moves to strike her one more time and Nico is pretty sure if he let that happens, Annabeth won't be standing up again. She looks _horrible_. But his sword skittered away…

The Lastrygonian roars and launches himself towards the poor girl. The poor girl, however, has a desperate, burning look in her eyes as her death approaches. In the last second, Annabeth dives sideways, towards the ground, avoiding the giant. She reaches out and grasps Nico's sword lying three feet by her. She rolls to the ground—which is surely painful for her leg, indeed—and flips herself up.

And with all her might, with all her last strength, with all her last surge of hope and with all the glory in the world—slashes the giant's neck. The giant doesn't have the time to look shocked. It disintegrates into a pile of sand except for its head that has become a spoil of war.

The auburn-haired guy stands shocked, his own giant killed. Percy's face is priceless. You could've sworn the guy just saw Zeus doing a ballerina stunt. His giant has also disintegrated.

Annabeth is breathing hard, grasping the Stygian sword with her right hand. Her left hand is clutching her right arm which seems to be bleeding like a river. With her whole weight on her right leg, Nico is sure it is only seconds before she gives away. Then, the sword she's holding clatters to the ground. Three sets of eyes, stunned, are watching her. She gasps, "Stupid—_oaf_—" before her knees buckle completely and she falls forward.

Percy surges, catching her. The auburn haired guy would've done the same exact thing if, by some instinct, Nico does not slam his palms to the ground, hard, causing fissures and cracks towards the guy. Two dead bone warriors appear on the ground from the fissure and grab both of the guy's arms, yanking him away from Percy and Annabeth. Nico knows he might not be an enemy. He's a demigod, after all. But _this_ instinct is so much stronger.

"Agh!" The guy struggles, "Don't touch her!"

Percy, holding Annabeth in his arms, turns towards him.

"Percy Jackson," the guy snarls.

"That would be me," Percy replies coldly.

The boy struggles more but it's useless. Seeing his chances, he goes slack and turns to Nico, then back again at Percy. He spits.

"She won't be able to remember you," he snarls again. There is anger in his eyes. Fear and panic that could be interpreted as madness in other ways. "I swear to the River Styx, I'll come back,"

And with that, he disappears in a cloud of mist and smell of incense.

Nico's dead bone men get immobile and disappear also in a clatter of broken bones and joints.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, maybe it's not still the Percabeth reunion you all have been waiting for because Annabeth is unconscious here but, I've got many Percabeth scenes planned here so in the next few chapters, I could promise there would be a lot of Percy + Annabeth moments here, memories lost or not. =D_**

**_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? =D REVIEW, C'MON!_**

**_OW, Also, an ocean of thanks to:_**

**_awsomechick, bookie, YayPercabeth123, kit catt luvs Percy j, allen r, jellyfish1234, turquoiserainlilies, TinyRules, guest1234567890, Nobody, georgia c, Underworld's Rules and Valou-Luna for reviewing! I REALLY APPRECIATED IT! Like, REALLY! =D TYSM!_**

**_Also guys, you can check my profile here in fanfic to know me more. Or my_ tumblr'_s here:_**

**you-( TAKE THIS OUT )drool-when-y( TAKE THIS OUT )ou-slee( TAKE THIS OUT )p.( TAKE THIS OUT )tu( TAKE THIS OUT )mblr.c( TAKE THIS OUT )om**

**_and here's my_ twitter_ username:_**

**misplace27**

**_and here's my_ goodreads_ account:_**

**goodr( TAKE THIS OUT )eads.( TAKE THIS OUT )co( TAKE THIS OUT )m/m( TAKE THIS OUT )ishel27**

**_I got_ facebook_ but I don't open it usually._**

**_So, yeah! TYSM again! I'll update soon =D Bye for now!_**

**_XOXOXO, MJ_**


	6. Chapter 6: Nico

**CHAPTER SIX: Nico**

MILLARD IS ALREADY stirring and waking up. When his eyes opened, he stands abruptly, brandishing his twig bat.

"HIYAH! WHERE ARE YOU LASTRYGONIAN MONSTERS! MILLARD IS H—" seeing the giants are gone, he calms down a little. "War's over?"

Nico is breathing hard. He is still slumped on the ground staring at the spot where the boy has disappeared. Percy seems to not care about the boy. He is touching Annabeth's face, brushing her curls away from it. Her face is slacked, and her eyes are closed. She is breathing shallowly.

"Holy Poseidon," Percy whispers, "It really _is _you." He turns to Nico. "Have you got any nectar there, left?"

"I got a little left!" Millard offers and rummages inside his bag. "But I don't think it is enough for all her wounds…"

Millard rushes to Percy and Annabeth the same time Nico rushes to them. They help Annabeth to drink a few last drops of nectar from a canteen.

"Annabeth," Percy whispers. His voice is surprisingly and extremely soft, Nico notices. It seems like he can't trust himself to speak any louder in fear of breaking his voice. His eyes shine a little brighter, making the color of it a darker shade of green. "Annabeth… Can you… Can you hear me?"

Annabeth groans a little and opens her eyes into a squint as if the light of the moon above hurts her sight. Her breath hitches. "J—John?"

Percy stiffens. His eyes widen a fraction but he continues to hold her. She gasps softly and loses consciousness again.

There's a moment of silence.

"H—her left leg is broken," Nico says. "We can mend her back at camp."

Percy doesn't move.

"Percy," Nico says again.

Percy bends and touches his lips to Annabeth's forehead, shutting his eyes. When he straightens again, his face is tired but hopeful, shining with newfound grace and light.

"We got to send Chiron a message," he finally says, "We got a hero's come back."

* * *

Gripping Percy's and Millard's shoulders tightly, and with Annabeth scooped in Percy arms, Nico has to concentrate harder to shadow travel from Toronto to New York. When they reappear, they are again standing in front of the Big House. Chiron, in horse-form, is waiting for them on the front porch.

Millard suggested in their IM to wake the whole Camp Half Blood in three in the morning and make a big hero's comeback party for Annabeth but Chiron declines. Nico is the one who relays the whole story to Chiron since Percy can't rust himself in retelling the whole thing with Annabeth in his arms. When Chiron sees the slumped figure of Annabeth in Percy's arms in the background, his eyes widen and he also doesn't know what to say or do. He orders them to shadow travel back at Camp immediately.

When they see each other, Chiron's eyes dart to Annabeth. He gallops down the porch towards them. The centaur sinks lower to the ground and studies the sleeping face of the daughter of Athena. His face is full of confusion but when he fully sees her face, his own face softens and his eyes shine. "Annabeth… Child," Chiron looks at Percy. The guy shakes his head no as if to say _I really don't know_. Nico and Millard do the same.

"Very well," Chiron stands up. "Get her to rest. The other demigod—Tyler—Copper informed me is also sleeping in the infirmary."

They all nod and start towards the door. Nico, the last one to go inside, stops at the door and looks at Chiron again.

"Chiron," he says, "What does it all mean?"

The centaur is staring intently towards Thalia's pine tree with the fleece hanging on one of its branches. Peleus the dragon is breathing fire in its nose while curled up like a bundle of godly wires, sleeping. "I don't know, Nico," he says, "I don't have any idea how does she made it out."

"Someone pulled her out,"

Chiron turns on him. "Child, when you are at the edge of the pit, you cannot simply pull someone out. The nearest thing that could happen is for you to suck up inside also. So I don't have any idea how did it all happen."

They have a staring contest.

"But," Nico says after a while, "It's good right? Especially for Percy. Things will go back to normal again."

Chiron turns back to stare at Thalia's pine tree. After a moment, he replies, "Take some rest, Nico. I'm sure the whole Camp would bombard you with questions tomorrow, or I must say, a little more later, since the sun is ready to come up."

Nico stares at the pine tree, too. And after a moment, he goes inside.

Millard manages to fix Annabeth's broken leg and gives her a little more ambrosia and nectar which heals the most of Annabeth's injuries. But because she is already burning up even before they give her some ambrosia and nectar, they don't take risks in feeding her more.

Percy doesn't want to leave. He insists in staying there in the room with Annabeth just holding her hand when Nico tells him to get some sleep in his cabin. The guy just sits there, never taking his eyes off Annabeth. Nico can't see Percy's face but in the set of his shoulders, he seems calmer now.

"Millard," Nico says, "What's his name again?" He indicates Tyler who's sleeping on the other bed.

"Tyler Reese. He wasn't claimed yet, obviously but hopefully, later this day, he will be."

"You said he has a sister,"

"Oh," Millard shifts uncomfortably. "Yeah. April's a mortal. Same mother but…" He shrugs.

Nico thinks for a moment, "You said this April claims Annabeth to be her best friend,"

"Well, yeah,"

"For how long?

"Since forever,"

Nico raises an eyebrow.

"I know. That's why it seems impossible… Sometimes when Tyler tell me some stories about his family, like, about April and Annabeth, he tells me they are best friends since High School. And also John. Though…" He glances uncomfortably at Percy.

His back is turn on them but Nico is sure he's listening. "We have to talk to this guy when he wakes,"

Millard nods.

"You gotta sleep, bro. We got this."

And with a relief nod, Millard walks away.

* * *

Next morning, Nico went to the Big House from his cabin, still weary from only four hours of sleep; somehow, he's not surprised to hear a shout from the infirmary.

"Agh—AHHHHHHHHH! Wha—What are you!?"

"Tyler! Bro! Relax, man! And I'll explain everything to you. Just calm down, it's—it's cool—"

"COOL?—Man, you're—you're—you're a _freakin'_ goat boy! How am I supposed to—"

"Tyler! Keep your voice down, you're waking Annabeth—"

"OH MY GOD! You also _kidnapped_ Annabeth? God, John's going to kill you—"

Nico bursts through the door.

"What's this?"

And he sees the scene. Tyler is standing at the base of his bed, slumped on the wall, trying to get away from Millard who is standing at the foot of the bed. The insensible satyr is wearing only a T-shirt, revealing his hooves.

"Uh—ha—Who the hell are—WHERE AM I?" Tyler asks desperately.

Nico sighs, resigned. "Okay. Tyler. Tyler, right? We will not hurt you. Just calm down and we'll talk it through. Okay?"

Tyler cannot calm down. Nico can't actually blame the guy. But, well, Nico was younger when he had this moment. Naïve and innocent.

"Dude," Tyler says desperately, "Is that a—_Please_ tell me that is a costume,"

"Ty," Millard says, "Calm down first, okay? If we want to hurt you, we would've done it already. Just…calm down. Will you?"

Eventually, Tyler starts to calm down. He sits on the bed slowly. "Wh—where am I?"

Millard sighs, "C'mon, buddy. I'll get you ready for the orientation film before breakfast," he waves for Tyler to come with him.

"Are you sure—you won't _bite_?"

Millard rolls his eyes. "I'm a vegetarian, Tyler. And Hades, _no_, I won't bite."

Reluctantly, Tyler gets up. "Who are you then?" he turns to Nico.

Nico holds out his hand, which Tyler shakes, "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

Tyler furrows his eyebrows, "Son of wh—"

"Hades. God of Death."

The younger kid has the decency to try to keep the confusion out of his face but he very well doesn't succeed.

"C'mon, Tyler," Millard urges, "You got a lot of things to know,"

And they leave the room.

Nico walks towards the other bed, at the far end of the room. When he yanks the white curtains aside, he sees Annabeth still sleeping and Percy snoring on a chair. His head buried in his arms while still holding Annabeth's hand.

"Percy," Nico is reluctant to shake the guy awake but with all the shouting earlier, and Percy doesn't budge, he figures the guy needs some decent rest.

Percy stirs, "Hmmmgggh," and sits upright. When he sees Annabeth, he relaxes. "Gods, I thought I was just dreaming…"

Nico hides a smile. "Percy you should sleep in your cabin, you can't stay here till she wakes up, and you need to rest,"

"I can't. I can't sleep again, anyway. And someone has to be here when she wakes up,"

Nico considers, "We'll eat first. Then we'll come back. I'm sure she won't be waking up for a few hours at least…"

Percy is thinking deeply, and then he says, "Okay… Just…" he traces some patterns on her knuckles with his thumb before releasing her hand. Then he stands to go outside.

* * *

The news starts to spread. And this sends a wave of panic, especially, to some old campers. Everyone is furious or curious to know what really happened.

"WHAT?" Nico hears someone in the Apollo table, "WHO THE HELL DID COME BACK?"

"_She's a senior counselor before Malcolm. Athena's daughter."_

"_You remember the Doors of Death? The one who closes it? Her?"_

"_Dude. How was she alive?"_

"_Cool! Do you think she has a boyfriend?"_

"IDIOT," Clarisse La Rue in the Ares table shouts, "SHUT UP WILL YOU?"

There are many campers, especially new ones who keep asking and gossiping and yes, indeed, bombarding Nico and Percy a lot of questions. Even Travis and Connor Stoll keep asking. They are so surprised and a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Seriously?" Connor asks Nico and Percy for the fifth time that morning. "It's just that… _Seriously_?"

"Well, er, isn't it great?" Travis says, disbelief and amusement racing on his face.

Nico and Percy don't answer. They don't wanna say a thing until Annabeth wakes up, but they know, sooner, they would have to have a talk about it all.

Chiron, however, sends an Iris Message to various demigods who are their closest friends. Even Hazel, of course, on the Roman Camp and Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi. They promise to go there as soon as possible that morning but you can tell that they all have difficulty in believing the news, which is, really, something you can't blame them about.

But Chiron doesn't give a message or a notice yet to the Chase family. Chiron believes it is Annabeth who has to do that, and not them.

Nico drags Percy immediately after breakfast to the front porch of the Big House.

"We need to talk to him," Nico says.

"To whom?" Percy asks innocently, though Nico is slightly sure he already knows who it is.

They're about to go inside the living room when Chiron came galloping out, behind him is Millard and a wild-eyed Tyler.

He obviously has watched the orientation film. Now, he knows what he needs to know. Nico remembers his experience before, the first time he watched the film with Grover. He burst out of the doors to shout how _awesome_ the whole thing is, annoying Mr. D.

"Well, we hope for you to be claimed tonight, Tyler,"

Tyler nodded grimly.

Millard laughs. "Man, Don't be nervous, it would be great! Camp Half Blood is _cool_. I tell you,"

"Okay, but, can I at least contact April? She's probably freaking out right now, I'm sure. And you told me she's alright? I have to let her know that I am also alright here. And would be staying for… a while."

Millard hesitates and looks at Chiron who nodded. "Of course,"

"And also John. He's going to freak out Annabeth happens to be dragged here," he smacks himself on the face, "I need to tell him, he's going to kill me," Tyler groans.

A centaur, a satyr and two demigods stare at him.

"W—what?"

"About that…" Nico starts to say, "We need to ask you a couple of questions about Annabeth,"

Tyler blinks, "Oh. Oh, Okay,"

"You might as well sit down," Chiron says, "I have a feeling this would take long,"

They all sit down on the wooden chairs around a small circular table on the porch. Chiron, however, crams his horse body to a nearby wheelchair like magic and all. Tyler doesn't seem so much fazed anymore.

"What d'you wanna know about Annie?"

"_Annie_?" Percy raises an eyebrow.

"That's her nickname. Seems to hate it, though, she has no choice,"

Percy scowls.

"Tyler, how long do you know Annabeth?" Nico interrupts.

"About… I don't know, since my sister becomes her best friend…"

"And how long was that?"

Tyler thinks, scrunching his eyebrows. "When I was eleven. _Two_ years ago,"

The temperature drops.

"What? That can't be right—" Percy starts to say.

"What? Oh, _yeah_, it was only me who knew her since two years ago. I studied in New York, but she's Canadian, funny with her tan, huh?" He smirks, "My sister knows her since middle school, but they got closer since second year High School,"

The temperature drops even lower.

"No," Percy breathes.

Tyler doesn't seem to hear because he starts to ramble and babble.

"But, yeah, she's a nice friend. Cool, even. I even thought I had a crush on her once but it's not right," he smirks again, "She plays Captain of the Volleyball Team in Kelvin High. That was on Manitoba. I thought at first she's the Cheer Captain, you know, blonde and all, but she won't give a damn try when someone recruits her,

"Pretty smartass, _Annie_, I don't think she ever got a mark lower than A," he laughs, "I think she's kinda proud and weird and has a lot of pride sometimes," he wrinkles his nose, "She has this habit of correcting you about a monument's birthday.

"But yeah, April and Liz and John are her best friends. Though John is kind of a different level of friendship now with her," he shrugs.

Tyler doesn't notice that he's been babbling about Annabeth. He perks up a bit, "Wait a minute. Why are you—"

"What's her _full name_?" Percy asks _very_ quietly.

The guy blinks. "Annabeth Moore,"

Nico is quite sure the temperature in the porch is already freezing cold.

"Oh wait, she has a middle name. I forgot how it sounds but I think it's with an _H_—"

"Tyler," Nico says.

"Uh—ga—Tyler," Millard interrupts, "Who's her—who's her parent or, guardian, do you know?

Tyler is still thinking about Annabeth's middle name, "Rye—_no_, May—Shane—" he stops, "Oh, Mrs. Moore, of course. Lucille. She has no father, a _bastard_, she said—oh—yes—_Faye_. Her whole name's Annabeth Faye M—"

Percy stands abruptly. "No," he growls. His fists, shaking.

Tyler looks up at him. He gulps.

"She's _Annabeth Chase_. And she doesn't have a _freaking_ middle name. She's _not_ Canadian because she lives in San Francisco. She didn't attend High School in _Manitoba_ and she's my—_my_—" Now Percy is entirely shaking. The look on his face is enough to make all of them, except Tyler, bow their heads and be interested at the floor. The poor guy doesn't know that Percy could blast half of the world's water resources if his outburst continues. Tyler is staring wide-eyed at Percy. His face is scared and his lower lip wobbles a little. Suddenly, Percy strides towards the door of the Big House, disappearing inside.

There is nothing but the buzzing in Nico's ears and the usual distant noises and sounds in Camp Half Blood. The campers' voices in the dining pavilion, the rustling of the leaves in the woods, the waves flapping across Long Island Sound…

Nico sighs. Then a crack resonates in the air followed by a feminine voice that says "OUCH!" They all whirl around the commotion to see a dark girl wearing a purple tee and jeans. She has almost-golden eyes and pretty curls tumbling past her shoulders. She has stumbled in a chair, breaking its leg.

"Oh, My. I think I wrecked the poor thing," she turns to Nico, Millard and Chiron, "Hi," grins the lovely face of Hazel Levesque. "What did I miss?"

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

**_A/N: _**'**_Would like you to know that next Chapter—Chapter 7, will be in Percy's POV. So, yeah! =D_**

**_GUYS. Why can't I get more reviews? Got a whole lot freakin' 1000+ views and my reviews doesn't even reach 50. LOL. How cruel is that? =D Please, review! I would love to hear from you! =D_**

**_XOXOXO, MJ_**


	7. Chapter 7: Percy

**_A/N: Someone asks me about my inspiration in this fanfic. Well, the answer is a song by Flyleaf and Rosy Golan and a sketch art by Burdge Bug._**

**_The song from Flyleaf goes like this:_**

**I saw the queen**  
**Swam out below her star on sea beneath**  
**Though I lifted up my hands to her**  
**She never lifted me**

**Oh, something's missing in me**  
**I felt it deep within me as lovers left me to bleed alone**

**_And the one from Rosy Golan is this:_**

**What if I fall and hurt myself?  
Would you know how to fix me  
What if I went and lost myself?  
Would you know where to find me  
If I forgot who I am,  
Would you please remind me oh?  
Cause without you things go hazy**

**_And the art looks like this:_**

**The link won't appear, but search "Burdge bug Deviant Art Percy Jackson dont-you-forrget-about-me" in Google. It should appear =D**

**_Um, thought you should just know =P Music + Art = This :D_**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Percy**

_NO. JUST—NO. _Percy is shaking as he makes his way inside the infirmary. He wants to shout out loud and to go rogue. He wants to fight and slay monsters until he can't stand anymore. He knows he is being irrational, being cruel to Tyler but... What choice does he have? What do they expect him to react? He knows very well he can't stay impassive for long because he's going to burst—it's so much worse. The feeling inside him right now is beyond reason.

He begins to wonder what would happen when Annabeth wakes up. Putting his head on his hands, sitting on a chair by her bed, he wants her to open her eyes right now. He wants to kiss her so badly it hurts inside. He wants to embrace her and lock her in his arms forever and to tell her that from now on, he will never let her go, no matter what the cost.

Twelve months—twelve—freaking—months. What is the Fates' problem? It's much longer than Percy's disappearance before when he has gone to Camp Jupiter for eight months. He had amnesia then, so he can't truly remember anything or anyone in his life—except for _Annabeth_.

That thought made it all worse. It's all unfair. She sacrificed herself to close the stupid doors to only to get herself be _different_? Take her away for a year, wipe her memories. How cruel is that? He thinks about how she must've gone insane in that moment, waking in her life full of nothing but blankness. But then, Percy thinks that that is way better than what really is happening.

They had taken away her memories and replace them with new ones. Even the people around her were addled by the Mist to make them think Annabeth is theirs since the beginning of humanity. No wonder why she hasn't come back when she was pulled out. Someone has claimed her and made her into another person, stealing her life. But who is this someone? Who dares take her away from him? Percy swears that if that someone ever has the misfortune to meet him, he'll make sure, he'll beg for mercy.

At the back of his mind, he has an idea who this person must be—the one who's behind it all. And gritting his teeth so hard is the only thing he could to keep him from crying out in frustration and anger.

"Mmmmhm," Annabeth murmurs in her sleep.

Percy leans to touch her hand and to his surprise, she gives the pressure back. He wants her to wake up now but she continues sleeping.

Her face hasn't change. She still has the most beautiful features he ever saw. Maybe all of the people think that way towards the one they care the most, but Percy doesn't care because for him, it'll always be true.

Her princess curls grow longer, though, almost reaching her waist. Her subtle scars are still all over her body. He wonders what feigned accident did those people tell her about those scars.

Her clothing never changes, too. Percy notices that she still wears cotton tees with matching denim shorts and combat boots. That clothing is usually for easy movements and agility in combat. So seeing her wear those as a completely ordinary fashion statement, he smirks to think how badass Annabeth really looks. His Wise Girl has never changed _at all_. So, maybe, it isn't all that hopeless to give up faith in her to remember him when she wakes up.

Annabeth's lips are slightly parted. He remembers how soft those lips are when they kiss. How her mouth and tongue tastes like fresh air. Will he ever taste those again when she wakes up? And those eyes… Even though they're closed, he wouldn't forget how fierce those eyes had been when she slayed the Lastrygonian giant In one strike last night. Her eyes burning with sheer grace and ferocity that may burn you when you chose to look forever. She hasn't lose her combat skills, then, he realizes that night. She's still good in holding a blade and in flipping her body along with the rhythm of adrenaline and instinct.

He remembers the way she collapses and how he surges forward to catch her. And that guy shouting not to touch her… He wonders if he could kill another creature again with Riptide that night.

_J-John?_

Annabeth has asked that night for a different person instead of Percy.

He can't explain his feeling that very moment. It is beyond rage and jealousy. It is fear of something unknown unfurling in his chest. And all he wants right now is for Annabeth to wake up. _C'mon_, _Wise Girl. You can't just get away from me._

"Assaulting someone defenseless?" a feminine voice asks behind him. He realizes that he has been leaning so close now to Annabeth. Hazel has to smile when he turns around. "It's true, then?"

"Hazel," he breathes.

"Hey," moving to sit on a second chair beside him. "I don't know what to say, actually."

"I know," Percy says, "It's whole lot more to take."

Hazel nods.

"You already know everything?"

Hazel sighs, "Not everything, I fear, but, yes, I already know as much as you do. Chiron told me much when I arrived. Also," she pauses, "Your friend there has been claimed already when he goes in the dining pavilion for breakfast. Unsurprisingly, he freaks out,"

"Who's his godly parent, then?"

"Hermes,"

Percy nods.

Hazel stares at Annabeth.

"She's still the same,"

Percy remains silent.

"Do you have any idea….who pulled her out?"

Percy nods.

"Who?"

"That—that guy. John. He's a skilled demigod but Annabeth obviously doesn't know. But when I see him, I'm going to rip him into shreds."

"Percy, stealing Annabeth's memory is not the only thing he has done, if he really is that one." Hazel pauses. "He also pulled her out from Tartarus so—"

"We should be _grateful_?" Percy almost growls.

Hazel doesn't flinch. She obviously understands the guy's behavior more than anything today. "I didn't say that," she says gently, "I know you know what I mean, Percy. So, please, try to be rational. If the situation is reversed, Annabeth won't be losing her mind planning to kill who did this to you. But she'll plan ahead to sort anything out even to confront that someone why, in the first place, has to do that?"

Percy says nothing.

"I know you miss her," she pauses, "I know you never love anyone with all your life but her alone. I know how you feel Percy, because it's not only your loss. I also suffered. _We_ also suffered," Hazel sighs, her eyes shining. "Just do put in your mind that Annabeth also does the same thing about you. Everything she remembers beyond us might just be the Mist, Percy. So, I believe, when she wakes up, she'll recognize you,"

Percy looks up, "You—you think so?" his voice is plain pain.

The girl sighs, "Maybe not immediately but, yes, Percy, I do believe that. So, don't lose hope."

* * *

Lunch is nearing when one by one, demigods start to arrive in Camp Half Blood to know what big thing has happened when they are away. Percy must be starting his first semester in NYU tomorrow but, with all these things happening, he plans to ditch college first. He has sent an IM to Sally, his mom, to explain everything. Sally seems surprised and is almost crying when he told her that Annabeth is still alive. But the bad thing part of the story, which is the memory loss, Sally Jackson looks more concerned than ever and more troubled.

"Honey… I'm _so_ sorry…" her mom has said. He has to end the IM then, before he starts to feel his mom's cries and sadness through the image and begins tearing up, too.

Tyson the Cyclops arrives first. He is equally excited, surprised and happy that he cries when he sees Annabeth sleeping. He tries to hug the girl but Percy stops him, "Hey, big guy. Wait till she wakes. She's not feeling well," Percy smiles to his brother.

Tyson can't wait for her to wake up and make things go BOOM again so he insists in staying up for Annabeth on lunch time since he has already eaten from Poseidon's Underwater Palace.

Percy is glad and reassured that Tyson is staying up for Annabeth. He can clean up and take his lunch already without the nagging fear of having Annabeth lost again. Thankfully, he has his spare things in his cabin for reasons like this so he won't be hauling things back and forth.

Rachel arrives in Camp with her hair in a messy bun and overalls over her white tee. She has paint smudges in some parts of her face and clothes, even in her hair. She is carrying a big suitcase that must be containing some of her clothes which means she would be staying for a while.

"Oh, Gods, Percy!" She hugs and kisses his cheek in a sisterly way. "I almost lose my mind when I received the IM from Chiron! I ditched my painting immediately and go straight here!"

Percy smiles at Rachel. He feels good seeing her. Thankfully, here is another person who knows everything. Well, _everything_, even the future, since she's the Oracle of Delphi.

Then came Leo, Piper and Jason, all wearing confused faces and hopeful smiles.

Nico says to them that Annabeth is still asleep with Tyson staying up with her in the infirmary. Since they don't want to crowd the infirmary, they choose to patiently wait for Annabeth's awakening.

"This is Tyler Reese," Nico introduces to the senior counselors. "Son of Hermes. Practically the only one here who's with Annabeth when she's…gone,"

"Are you sure he's not…" Jason asks, voice trailing.

"No," Percy says firmly. "He's not enemy. I assure you,"

Tyler seems to gain relief in this, seeing that Percy has recovered from his outburst earlier and that he trusts him not to be an enemy.

They all gather round in the rec room of the Big House, where meetings usually held ground, around a Ping-Pong table. Seymour, which is a living stuffed leopard's head, is placed there today.

Nico makes the introductions of the counselors, "Okay, Tyler, here's Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. He's a Roman, same as my sis here, Hazel Levesque, you already know her," Jason waves his hand across the table and Hazel smiles.

"And this is Leo Valdez of Hephaestus Cabin,"

"—and Hazel's boyfriend," Leo blurts out.

"Yeah, we know that," Nico says irritably while Hazel hides a smile.

"Just so we know, eh?" Leo winks and gives a peace sign. His middle and index fingers blazes with fire.

Tyler jumps.

"And here's Piper McLean,"

"Nice to meet you," Piper smiles.

"Hello," Tyler smiles broadly then seems to gain composure again and clears his throat. "Uh, McLean? Like, the Hollywood star?"

"Yeah," Jason says proudly, "She's a super model,"

"Shut up Jason. Am not. No, Tyler. My Dad's Tristan McLean, my Mom's Aphrodite," she smiles shyly.

Tyler whistles. "Why not?"

"Okay," Nico interrupts," This is Travis and Connor, Oh yeah, you already know them, you're brothers, and this is Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares,"

"Punk," Clarisse greets.

"And here's Malcolm," Nico says, "From Athena Cabin,"

"Like, the goddess of war and brains?" Tyler asks.

"Uh, war and _wisdom_, yeah." Malcolm says, "Exactly."

"Cool!"

"And this is ," Nico shifts uncomfortably. "This is Lou Ellen, erm, daughter of Hecate,"

"Hello," Lou smiles radiantly. Percy pretends not to notice Nico blushes as he says Lou's name. Well, he isn't much of an idiot not to know what's going on.

"And here's Rachel Dare," Nico says, "Our Oracle,"

"Rachel _Elizabeth_ Dare," Rachel smiles, "Sup?"

"Okay…"Tyler says, "Erm, not to complain but, I think I already forget all your names now, and your godly Mommies and Daddies. We're all many, huh. Can build a Cabin. Busy gods,"

They all laugh.

"But. Uh, where are the others?" Like, I saw twenty cabins and all when I had the tour, so…"

"Back at their homes. Summer's over so, only the year-rounders and the one who goes back now are in here." Percy says, "Next summer, if you're still alive, you'll get the chance to see how truly the camp's crowded,"

They all nodded. Tyler looks uncomfortable.

"Uh, well," Lou speaks up, "Before anything, can I ask where is Mr. D and Chiron?" Her voice is gentle and soft. She is a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She's not at all beautiful but cute in a sweet, gentle way. She may be the calmest girl here in Camp. Percy is always reminded by fluffs of cotton balls when he hears that daughter of Hecate speaking.

"Mr. D's not here," Millard says, who's in the corner, arms folded, leaning against a wall, chewing something which doesn't look like a bubble gum. "Partying somewhere wild, I think. Says he won't be back sometimes. Chiron, by the way—"

And they see Chiron in a wheelchair entering the rec room.

"Yeah, he's here," Millard says.

Percy realizes there's missing. Then he thinks of _Thalia _and _Grover_. Maybe Thalia can't make it today since she's been busy in her duties in being a Hunter of Artemis. But whatever the reason, he hopes she'll come soon. Grover, however, who is his best friend, is in some kind of an environment-saving mission right now somewhere in Australia. But he hopes after he receives the IM, he'll plan to come back as soon as possible.

Silence.

"Erm… " Tyler shifts in his chair, "What are we going to do, actually? Ping-Pong?"

"Tyler," Chiron says, "Surely you had known our problem when Nico, Percy and I spoke to you this morning,"

Percy's stomach does a flip.

"Yeah…I—I still can't believe it, but, I don't know. I can't believe she's like a superstar in here. Is Annabeth really a demigod?"

They share looks of confusion.

"Wait up," Leo says, "What's this 'Is Annabeth really a demigod?' _Of course_ she's a freaking demigod! That blonde just saved our butts!"

"Gosh, I think we forget to tell you… but…" Hazel starts to retell everything earlier. As she speaks, Percy's heart is like going to shrink or to burst. He's feeling cold. And he can't trust himself to speak.

"WHOA—Wait, Back up," Malcolm says, "I thought—Oh Gods, Annabeth did come back but… Oh my gods…"

Everyone is stunned. Even Travis and Connor can't think of something witty to say.

"So, what're you saying is… Annabeth was pulled out from Tartarus—" Piper begins.

"_Tartar—_what?" Tyler asks incredulously.

"Think of it as the hell_est_ hell, dude." Travis says, "So you could sleep,"

"Er—"

"—and comes back, only to have her memories blocked and stolen and be _replaced_ by lies?" Piper asks, shocked, "_Goddess of Love,_"

"What we need to know," Chiron says, "Is if you know anything—anything about this?"

Tyler thinks, "Wait, I—NO! I really don't know I'm a demigod! Much for Annabeth! But _no_, I swear to Millard's daddy goat, I have no idea. I still can't believe our memories are lies," he looks helplessly at Millard.

"Ty's right," Millard speaks up. "It's John I'm thinking, actually."

Heavy silence carries on.

"J—John?" Tyler asks, confused, "is he a demigod, too?"

"Yes, Ty," Millard says, "He is."

"WHAT? I mean—WHAT?"

"I know. Get used to it," the satyr says sympathetically.

"But—it's impossible! John is just a—Oh, _Great._ That's why he's so protective like hell of Annabeth? _Holy crap._"

"What do you mean," Leo asks slowly, "being protective?"

Tyler, being great and sensible and _very_ considerate, raises his eyebrows. "He's her boyfriend and all that's why. But it's too much it's scary."

Percy knows there are a lot of sad and sympathetic glances over him. But he wouldn't meet their gazes. He can't meet their eyes. There is just so much air he can barely breathe it all.

"Gods of Olympus," Jason finally breaks the silence.

"But, no." Tyler insists. "It's impossible. She can't—I mean, Annabeth is just a normal teenager, guys, like, I had _really_ known her for a long time!"

"Well," Percy says, head bowed, "I had known her since we're twelve," He can't look up. He just can't. There's so much pain in his eyes that he can't take to expose.

"Seriously?" Tyler is stunned.

"It's the Mist," Piper says, "it's happened before, between Jason and I. we hadn't known Jason ever, then, he showed up and I thought he's my boyfriend,"

"And my best friend," Leo says, looking up from what he's doing, tinkering metal pieces and all.

"But it's for real now," Piper assures.

"But—that's horrible!" Tyler says.

Jason glares.

"No, I don't mean like that, but—" he is thinking wildly, deeply. "How the hell?"

Silence.

"Magic," Lou whispers. Her eyes are on the edge of the table. Then it flicks up to them slowly. "Only a god or a very powerful child of Hecate could do that…" her voice is like cotton, "because _I _could do that,"

"But—" Leo starts to say.

"A lot of demigods—all of us, in fact, if we're all trained hard—can manipulate the Mist," Lou continues, "but only a god or a sibling of mine can do big manipulations in the Mist like that. My Mom controls the Mist if you don't know."

"So you're saying…" Rachel asks.

"It's not a god."

Silence.

"How can you say, Magic girl?" Clarisse asks, speaking for the first time.

"Because," Lou breathes deeply, "I can see traces of demigod-manipulated Mist in him," pointing at Tyler. "So, it's not a god,"

The air is heavy. Even Chiron looks like he's been thinking something worse than death. The centaur hasn't said anything at all since the conversation starts but, he is like in real pain of heaving the weight of the sky on his shoulders. Percy could sympathize.

Tyler gulps. Nobody speaks. Until they hear a very horrible, terrified and familiar feminine scream coming from the infirmary.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

**_A/N: I don't know anything about _****Lou Ellen_ aside from the fact that she's Hecate's daughter and the senior counselor. (The Lost Hero,)_**

**_I don't know her exact age and physical appearance. I just made it all up to make it…well, appropriate, if you will, in my fanfic._**

**_ALSO..._**

**_I just want to say that I am REALLY grateful and thankful to have wonderful readers. I truly appreciate your eloquence, guys. esp. those who really say their thoughts in the reviews. I really treasure all of it. =)_**

**_xoxoxo, MJ_**


	8. Chapter 8: Percy

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Percy**

Percy is the first to go out the doors of the rec room into the infirmary. Before he gets into it, though, he can already hear voices inside.

"NO—NO—NO—_NO_! Stay—right—there!—Don't come any closer—I'll _skewer_ you with this—_believe_ me—I could do th—"

"Annabeth? Why are you—"

"_DON'T_—" her voice breaks like she's going to cry.

Then things happen very quickly.

When he bursts the door open, Annabeth's back is turned on him. Tyson is in front of Annabeth and his one-eye widens when he sees Percy.

"Percy—"

Annabeth whirls around and without further ado, throws a scalpel at Percy. The scalpel sticks at the door frame, quivering. He would admit that if he hasn't moved about an inch to the right, the scalpel would stick in his left eye instead.

The other demigods start to appear behind him. But all Percy could do is to stare.

To stare at the grey-eyed girl standing in front of him now. To stare into her face framed by beautiful blonde curls. Her eyes are wide with shock and fear. Her cheeks are stained with fresh tears from her eyes. But, _no_. This girl shouldn't cry. Percy feels like she already had many struggles in her life without him. He wants to wipe those tears away and to kiss her for a long, long time. To hold her tight and to feel her breath against his own.

_The world has already collapsed and all Percy could do is to stare._

He started to walks towards her and—

Annabeth grabs a vase on top of a nearby drawer and throws it at the window just beside her. It shatters. The demigods gasp and Annabeth throws herself at the broken window. Since they are at the ground floor of the Big House, it is only four or five feet below the ground. But _still_…

"Annabeth!" Percy shouts, horrified, staring at Annabeth's retreating figure outside the window. Percy curses. Without hesitation, he jumps out the window and follows.

He isn't aware of the other demigods' shouts because all he keeps thinking is, _She's running away, don't let her go. She's running away, _don't _let her go._

"Annabeth!" A voice shouts behind Percy. Then, he sees Tyler running towards Annabeth, too. Boy, the kid can run. He easily runs past Percy like a pro-runner. Maybe he's a runner, back home. But Annabeth is still running away, even Tyler can't easily close their gap with her.

"Lily! Shoot her on the neck!" A voice orders from behind. Percy realizes it is from Clarisse. The other demigods who are not inside the Big House that afternoon are also in a melee. They probably get surprised when a rogue blonde girl suddenly leaps out from a broken window from the Big House.

Annabeth is running past the volleyball court, towards the tallest hill, up on Thalia's pine tree. Somehow, maybe, she realizes that down the other side of the hill is the exit of camp. No more boundaries. No more protections. Not to mention Peleus the dragon sleeping on top of that hill, The dragon may not attack Annabeth but he refuses to think what would she do when she sees Peleus, given that she can't remember anything at all.

"Lily! NOW!" Clarisse shouts. And from a distance, behind him, he hears a shotgun being pulled by the trigger and the afternoon air is blasted by a ricocheting sound. Up front, Percy sees Annabeth crumples to the ground.

Nerves buzzing, chest tightening, Percy runs even faster.

Tyler reaches Annabeth the same time Percy does. She is not unconscious this time. She's already sitting upright. Annabeth pulls something on her nape, like a glass vial the size of Percy's pinky finger half-filled with blue liquid. The other end of the vial sprouts half an inch of a needle, like the ones they use for injections and IV. It is smeared with something red. Annabeth tries to stand while staring at the vial.

"Annabeth," Tyler pants, "What the—_hell_—are you—thinking?"

Annabeth looks at him, slightly panting. Her eyes are half closed and she seems to be looking around like she's in a kind of a dizzying trance. The vial falls out of her hand.

"I feel—numb—" and yet again, her knees buckled.

Percy catches her. "Why did you run?" he says, scowling, "That's not very wise, you know,"

Annabeth likes to struggle but she can't move. She can barely open her lips, "Who—who are you?"

"Let's take you back to the Big House," he says.

"No—there's a—Cyclops—in there… I don't—I saw one before—but I don't…" Annabeth babbles.

Halfway to the Big House, a group of demigods meet them, the senior counselors out front.

"I don't—_please_—I stab him—in the toes—" Annabeth is still moaning in Percy's arms.

"What happened to her?" Rachel demands.

"I told Lily to shoot her a numbing med," Clarisse answers, "She's from Apollo. A sniper. Got her on the neck, huh?"

Percy glares at Clarisse. "She just panicked," he says, "She's just remembering things and unfortunately, she remembers her encounter with a bad Cyclops before, when she was seven," he turns to Tyson who looks extremely sad and is crying a little. "Hey big guy, Annabeth is still not feeling well. Don't worry, she'll be okay,"

"I—I scared Annabeth?"

Percy hesitates, "No, she's a tough girl, remember? She's just surprised,"

Tyson sniffs.

"Put me—down—I'll skewer—y—" Annabeth moans.

"Whoa, Wise Girl," Percy smirks, "Threatening me while your down, huh?"

Annabeth groans while her eyes are close.

"Percy," Chiron comes galloping at them, centaur form. "Let's take her again inside. It's not best to dawdle here,"

"Right," he says, and they all go to the Big House.

* * *

"Okay," Lily says. A fragile looking thin girl with straight blonde hair that reaches her waist. She has blue eyes and has Band-Aid on the bridge of her nose. "What I shoot in your neck is a numbing med," holding a vial of the same blue liquid in an injection case in her left hand. She is talking to a half-entranced and dizzy Annabeth, sitting on a sofa good for two people inside the living room of the Big House.

"Now," she continues, "I'll inject you with this—" she holds out a same vial inside an injection case. This vial, however, contains liquid which is transparent in color, like water, "—which is our best-ever Apollo Cabin-invented healing med, next to the food of the gods. But unless you want to be shoot again by this—" holds out the blue injection, "you won't try to run again like a madman, understand?

"You will sit there and talk to us about anything and everything you wanna know about. Stay calm. Tyler here—Tyler, right?"

"Yeah," Tyler answers.

"Tyler here," Lily repeats, "is with us. He's with you, so therefore, we're not enemies. We won't hurt you, okay? You will stay calm," she pauses, "I could very well shoot you with this again just as easily, I remind you,"

"Try—me—" Annabeth mutters.

Tyler rolls his eyes. "_Really_, Annabeth,"

Lily injects her neck with the healing med. Annabeth doesn't even flinch. After a few seconds, Annabeth blinks and moves her head side by side, and moves her shoulders and toes and hands to check if they are now working. She's healed.

Annabeth looks at Lily, "Thanks,"

Lily shrugs, "You won't go mad now, huh. I'm outta here," and she walks out the door.

Percy feels like, he needs a healing med too. He feels numb. They are all sitting or standing around Annabeth. Percy is just sitting close to her left.

Annabeth looks around slowly, confusion in her eyes. When she sees Tyson, her eyes widen a fraction and lets out a short breath.

"Hey, he won't hurt you," Tyler says. The kid is on the right armrest of her sofa, "Tyson's a goodie,"

Annabeth relaxes a little. Everybody seems to be holding their breath. Even Leo, Travis and Connor would not crack a joke to break the ice. When her eyes darted towards Percy's, the world seems to fall. Percy's heart is on fire or on ice or is missing. He doesn't know. He is like staring in the horizon without seeing how the sky meets the sea or the earth. Maybe he's just nervous.

"Who—who are you?" Annabeth asks softly, still looking at him.

"You don't—you really don't know?" Percy asks.

Annabeth furrows her eyebrows, "I—I _remember_…"

A single fire from a match lights up in Percy's mind. _Gods_. He thinks_, Maybe it's not hopeless, after all. _Before he can reply, Piper walks forward real slowly and kneels down in front of Annabeth.

"Annabeth…" Piper says, "I'm not going to charmspeak you, don't worry. I'm just here to make things easier…"

Annabeth stares.

"You're a demigod,"

Annabeth stares at Tyler who stares back squarely. She turns back to Piper, "Sorry?"

Piper sighs, "One of your parent is one of the Olympian Gods," she says slowly, "Tyler is also a demigod here. That's why you are attacked, because the monsters tracked you. He is already claimed by his godly parent just today.

"Millard here, in fact, is his Keeper. He's a satyr. He found you in Canada and saved you from a bunch of giants with Nico and…Percy,"

"Percy," Annabeth repeats, "Who's Percy?"

"I'm Percy," Percy says.

Annabeth looks at him, "You're Percy?"

Piper shifts. "Do you… do you remember Percy, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's eyes are gazing into Percy's. Her face, Percy notices, is impassive. He knows that face very well. It means her mind is thinking wildly right now, calculating, its gears running double time.

Annabeth looks down, "No,"

Piper sighs.

Percy is expecting this. He knows the way to take her back is very hard indeed. But right now, admitting that to himself, is so much worse than anything that has happened since Saturday night.

Piper relays everything—just the basics that she has to know all over again, not the complicated things that may shatter her if isn't told in the right timing.

"You're a child of Hermes?" she asks Tyler.

"Cool, huh?"

She wrinkles her nose. "Like the god with the caduceus? God of thieves,"

"Popular title," Travis snickers, "The most,"

"Right, that's why you're klepto," Annabeth concludes.

Tyler shrugs.

"How about April?"

"Nah, she's mortal,"

"You just influenced her in the klepto thing, huh,"

He grins.

"Huh, that's why you stole my Greek book before,"

Tyler scowls, "Hey, that wasn't me, that's John,"

Annabeth blinks, and then perks up a little. She seems to be distracted. "Oh, God, _John._" She gropes her back pockets, "Shoot, my phone,"

"Er—about John, Annabeth—" Tyler starts to say.

"He's practically losing his mind right now. _Great,"_ she touches her forehead, "You still got a phone?"

"Wha—why?"

"I'm going to call—"

"You can't." Percy says.

They all swivel to look at him.

"Sorry?" Annabeth says, turning to Percy. "Why can't I?"

"No phones are allowed inside camp. You know that,"

She laughs mockingly. "_I know that?_ How on earth would I know that? And why are we not allowed with cell phones? What kind of rubbish is th—"

"Hey. Um." Piper interrupts. "Wait. Let's see. Just listen to us first and then, we'll, er, we'll let you call him. If you still like to afterwards,"

Percy glares daggers at Piper.

Annabeth scowls. Then she sighs. "Okay. I don't know but, _why would I trust you?_"

Silence.

"Annabeth," Tyler hisses, "You just saw a giant dude almost kill us in Burgoo in Toronto, a goodie Cyclops, and did I mention they have this friggin' moving head of a leopard? And Chiron, by the way, is a centaur. So why on earth would you think all of these are untrue?"

Annabeth considers. "_Believing and trusting are two different things_, Ty." She sighs, "But, I believe you. But I don't know why I should trust you. I don't know why… but there is… there is this feeling inside like, I should know this before. Like…" She puts her head in her hands, "I don't know; I'm going _mad._"

"You're not," Percy whispers, "You are starting to remember things, aren't you?"

Her head snaps up. "What?"

"What do you remember? Honestly."

Annabeth looks around. "I know this place. I see it in a trance… or… a dream… there's this voice whispering, but I don't know who's that. Maybe all those madness are just beginning to be logical right now that's why I have no trouble keeping up, you know?

"It's the metaphysical state of matter. There's this trance I always have these past few days…"

"Yeah… you're always freaking fainting," Tyler says.

Annabeth nods. "But I don't know why," she pauses. "I keep seeing a dark pit. A door. That's always my nightmare,"

"Gods," Leo mutters. "the Doors of—"

"Once I—I saw a ship. A trireme. And New York. Though I have _never_ been outside Canada, till now."

"The Argo II," Jason says, wide-eyed.

"_Never been outside Canada?"_ Clarisse says.

"I keep seeing him—" Annabeth stops, and lowers her head.

"Who?" Piper urges. "Who do you keep seeing?"

Annabeth is silent.

"Annabeth," Piper says, "C'mon,"

Very slowly, Annabeth turns to Percy, then she looks quickly away, "No one," she mumbles, "I forgot,"

The fire inside Percy almost bursts into a wildfire, burning everything inside. His face is expressionless, but inside, he can't hide his madness and...hope.

After a while, Annabeth says, "So… who's my father, then?"

They all freeze.

Percy doesn't know how her real parents, godly or not, would feel when they are here.

"I figure it would be my Dad, who's the god. That's why my Mom is so stubborn to keep him away from my mind, because nothing would make sense if I know my father's a god…right?"

They all look back at her. Not sure what to say.

"Gracious," Hazel breathes, "_What have they done?_"

Annabeth scowls. "So… Who's it then? Why he isn't claiming me yet?" She says, "Zeus? Apollo? Hephaestus? Poseidon?" she pauses, "_Poseidon_'s cool,"

They all gasp. Some glances at Percy.

"Hallelujah," Connor says, "That _was_ gross,"

Percy makes a gagging sound. He isn't sure whether to laugh or to be surprised or to feel like hell. Did Annabeth just say that? Holy Poseidon. He doesn't like what's happening.

"No," Percy blurts out, horrified. "That's _my_ dad. He isn't yours. Never _ever_ will be yours,"

Clarisse and Leo are choking in efforts of trying hard not to laugh. Piper looks mortified. Malcolm is shaking his head. Chiron, however, is just doing nothing. Clearly, it isn't his cue yet to interrupt, but his face looks half-amused. Rachel, is impassive same as Lou Ellen, who is staring at Annabeth real seriously. Nico is wide-eyed.

Tyler, on the other hand, is awed, but a bit confused.

"Whoa," the kid says, "You're a son of Poseidon? Like, _Poseidon_?" he pauses, "Who's Poseidon?"

Annabeth is scowling, "He's the sea god, Ty. "Okay. If he's not, then, who…"

The atmosphere is back again to heavy mode.

"Annabeth.." Piper says cautiously, "You're a daughter of Athena,"

The silence becomes heavier. Like, the silence someone might experience if he's waiting for a shout of "April fools!" and nothing came.

"Athena," Annabeth says, "She's a goddess,"

"_Very_," Piper says.

They all look at Annabeth sympathetically, some heads bowed. Percy realizes that Annabeth's eyes are blazing. Its feral look looks like she's initiating a deadly combat plan. But right now, that look has a pure different meaning.

She stands up abruptly, "That's it," the daughter of Athena announces stiffly.

She lifts her nose up in the air, the way Percy remembers when she's about to do something either very smart or very frightening.

But the next words that come from Annabeth feel like a slap, "You're all _liars_, I'm leaving."

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

**_A/N: Review!_ ****Sobrang mahal ko kayo. Grabe! :***

**_XOXOXO, _****_MJ_**


	9. Chapter 9: Percy

**CHAPTER NINE: Percy**

Annabeth moves to grab Tyler's wrist. "Come _on_, Ty, this is all _bullshit_."

Percy winces at the swearing.

"AW! Annabeth you're—watch it!"

She drags Tyler at the door but Tyler refuses, yanking his wrists away.

"_What?_" Annabeth snarls, "Are you telling me you believe in all of these people, huh?"

Something inside Tyler, Percy notices, snaps. "YOU KNOW THEY'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!" Tyler shouts. "You're just stubborn you won't let yourself believe them!" He is breathing hard. "I know it's hard. _Fuck, _it's hard—" they all flinch,"—and I seriously can't believe it at first! But with everything just happening, I know you're just being stubborn!"

Everyone inside the room doesn't make a single move.

"You're an intelligent person, Annie." Tyler continues. "I know from the very first, you already have an idea what's going on but you just can't understand,"

"That's not—true." Annabeth retorts.

"Oh yeah?" he snaps. "You will never admit it but you're just a _coward,_"

Annabeth glares, "_Fine," _she snaps. "If you won't come with me, I don't care anymore." She starts to exit when the kid grabs her wrist fiercely.

"The box," he says.

Annabeth stops.

"Look at them," Tyler flicks his head towards the other demigods. "They're all wearing the same necklace and the same shirt inside the box," he practically spits.

Annabeth is looking down. Her face is impossible to see and Percy could swear she has no intentions in exposing it now.

Tyler sighs, suddenly bone-tired and weary. "You're not Annabeth Moore." He says. "You have never been and you will never be. Annabeth Moore is that Mist," he's still gripping Annabeth's wrist. "You have a real life in here. And all of the memories before are all faked."

The demigods are staring at the shouting match between a thirteen year old kid who happens to be more understanding and smarter than he thinks he is and an eighteen year old girl who is helplessly lost and doesn't know what to do.

Annabeth begins to shake. She gasps, and Percy realizes that she's sobbing. A sad and real brokenhearted crying. It is a real blow to Percy seeing her cry like that, feeling hopeless. He already saw that cry once and that time was about five years ago, under the sea, inside an air bubble, when Annabeth realizes that what she had just seen and had been pursuing is just an illusion of the Sirens.

Now this cry is the same, but worse. Annabeth has just realized that her identity and life as Annabeth Moore is nothing but the Mist.

He starts to move forward—

"Very well," Chiron says softly. "I would want to talk to Annabeth. Alone, if you don't mind." He pauses. "Please wait for us outside, on the porch."

The demigods hesitantly scatter and move to exit, all saying nothing.

"Percy," Chiron says. Percy realizes that he doesn't move an inch. He wants to stay. "It will be alright. Just wait for us at the front porch,"

Annabeth is still crying. He knows her too well to know that she doesn't want anybody to see her break down like this, as much as possible. But it is still really hard to move towards the door and leave it all to Chiron.

He looks back one last time before the door closes, seeing Chiron in a wheelchair, patting Annabeth's hand and steering her to sit again on the sofa.

* * *

Percy is alone with Tyler and Rachel at the porch. The other demigods go to their cabins either to unpack or just to do whatever they still needed to do. The three are just silent. Every now and then, Percy will look at Rachel who will smile reassuringly. Tyler is staring at his hands.

After what seems to be like hours, the door opens again.

Annabeth comes out, looking grim and shaken. Her eyes are bloodshot from crying but nonetheless, she seems better. She is followed by Chiron, now horse-formed.

The three stand up.

"Are you okay?" Rachel starts to ask Annabeth.

Annabeth looks at her wearily, "Sorry, but… who are you?"

Rachel hugs her tightly before answering. "I missed you, Annabeth," then she releases her, "I know you will remember everything about me. But for now… I'm just Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Camp Half Blood's Oracle of Delphi."

Annabeth smiles a little, "Rachel. The Oracle,"

"We have decided that," Chiron says, "Annabeth will stay here like before. At least, temporarily, for now. She will try to gain her memories back by doing all the normal things here at camp. She will also try to remember what happened to her before she becomes Annabeth Moore." He pauses. "But as for now, Annabeth will need a tour. It is, I believe, required, to help her retrieve her memories." He looks at Percy.

Percy stares at Annabeth, "I'll do it," he says, "I'll tour her around,"

Annabeth looks at him while Chiron and Rachel shares a smile.

"Well," Rachel says, "Hope you'll tour her in my cave. Cuz I gotta unpack," she climbs down the porch, "See you, then."

Percy and Annabeth is staring at each other. After a while, Percy offers his hand, which, he figures, is a gesture he doesn't always do, "Let's take a walk?"

She hesitates, and then blushes a shade of pink. She pushed past Percy, ignoring his outstretched hand, climbs down the porch and says, "Sure, Seaweed Brain. Give me a tour."

Percy raises his eyebrows but says nothing. He looks at Tyler who shrugs, then Percy climbs down to follow Annabeth, shaking his head, fighting a grin.

* * *

The tour might be a very a nice walk with Annabeth just like before if she doesn't turn around and calls Tyler. Percy insists that the kid already had his tour with Nico but she says they need to take him along. _Maybe_, Percy thinks unsurely, _she still feels awkward. _But, at least, their shouting match earlier is already forgotten.

He doesn't even ask Annabeth what Chiron tells her. He understands that much. But he feels hopeless and useless for not being able to help her. Just like before, in her solo death quest in finding the Mark of Athena.

When they reach the volleyball court, they see several satyrs, including Millard, playing volleyball with the other demigods, mostly, children of Hermes.

"This is um, the volleyball court," Percy says stupidly, "That's obvious,"

Annabeth snorts.

A ball comes speeding over them. Annabeth catches it.

Tyler whistles. "Hey, Annabeth, care to have a set?" he grins.

"No," Annabeth throws the volleyball and does a very promising spike to the players, gaining some cheers. "We'll finish the tour," she turns to Percy, "C'mon," and walks away.

Percy follows, "So, you've become fond of sports while you're away. Volleyball,"

Tyler laughs, "You should see her play. Score's 10-20; she'll still win the game. _Succubus_,"

"Shut up," Annabeth says.

"Well, that's not surprising," Percy says, "You're built like an athlete,"

She says nothing.

"But," he continues, "I take it you should've been starting college. BS Architecture," Percy states.

She looks at him imploringly, "How'd you know?"

He laughs, "Oh, I don't know," he says, "You just redesigned Olympus and all these added cabins…"

Annabeth's eyebrows furrow.

They are just passing the strawberry fields and he's explaining that it never rains, unless they like, in Camp Half Blood. That the strawberries should be grapes but Mr. D is banned from making wine because of chasing an off-limits wood nymph before. He's punished by Zeus.

"Mr. D…" she says.

"Dionysius," Tyler says.

"How'd you know?"

The kid grins, "I'm smart,"

"Mr. D's not here," Percy says, trying to divert Annabeth's attention, "Out partying,"

"Huh," she just says.

Percy is starting to get annoyed by the fact that Tyler is with them. The kid talks a lot. What Percy should say, Tyler will blurt out first.

"And see that—see that? That tree over there? That's a pine tree," Tyler says.

"I know," Annabeth snorts.

"There's a dragon named Peleus and there's the Golden Fleece! Man! I thought they're just kidding! A dragon, eh? And the Fleece sounds like a bedtime story," he shakes his head, "It's all true,"

Annabeth laughs.

Percy stops and gapes at the sound of Annabeth's laugh. He may look like an idiot, but he admits he truly misses everything about her.

"And once in a while, uh, every week, I think," Tyler continues, "The camp's holding capture the flag games! And chariot races! Like, _chariot_? Old fashioned but _cool_,"

"Where did you find all that, huh?" she asks.

"Er, from Nico. You know, the Hades kid. I like his sword," he pauses, "Hey, you should see the climbing wall! That's deadly…"

Percy sighs. A way to steer this kid out of the picture…

He has this sudden urge to hold Annabeth's hands, just like old times, when Tyler shoots a glance towards Percy's finger almost touching Annabeth's palms. He pulls out and curses himself inwardly. He's not doing anything wrong!... Technically. _Gods. It's like starting all over again._

They are walking towards the arena when Tyler stops.

"Oh, great," Tyler says.

"What, Ty?" Annabeth asks, curious.

"There's a big dog in there. He almost ripped me out—"

Percy laughs, "That's Mrs. O'Leary, kid, _my_ hellhound. It's a she."

"_Your_ hellhound?" his eyes are big O's. "Well, that doesn't make it any better, huh?" He pauses and gains composure again. He clears his throat, "Oh, erm, I think I'll—" he turns towards the direction of the volleyball court,"—WHAT?—MILLARD?—What?—Are you talking to me?" They turn towards the volleyball court, seeing Millard _still_ playing.

"YEAH!" Tyler shouts again, "I'll just—" he turns towards Percy and Annabeth, "Shoot, I want to go to the arena, too. Like, a _hellhound_? Pshh, Please! But—WHAT?—YEAH!—COMING!" Then he turns to run to the volleyball court.

That leaves Percy and Annabeth.

"So I think… We'll just continue the tour?" Percy asks, inwardly smirking.

Annabeth shifts uncomfortably, "Great," And they start to walk towards the arena.

* * *

"So," Annabeth asks, "How long are you in here, staying?"

Percy is surprised to find Annabeth the first one to say something to him now. Of course she always is the one who has something to say, but he thought…

"About six years," he replies, "I'm not a year rounder, though,"

Annabeth is thinking for a while, then, "Is that what the clay beads stand for?"

"What?"

"The leather necklace," she says, "You said you are about six years here, and your clay beads are all six. So, figures, that's what it symbolizes? The number of summers you stayed alive here."

"Oh.." Percy stares at her, "Yeah. That's right. Of course." He smiles. _Still bright, huh._

After a while, Percy decides it's his time to talk first. "So, um, did you find it?" he asks, "Your leather necklace I mean. You're not wearing it…"

Annabeth is silent. Then, "Yes," she says. "It's in a box. With a tattered orange shirt. They are hiding it from me ever since. I really can't believe it."

"Where's the box?"

"At our flat, back in Toronto,"

There is a silence that follows.

"Chiron said…" Annabeth says softly, "that I must be dead,"

"What?" Percy turns to look at her directly.

"No, I mean, he means, he's really grateful I am alive but, he said I should have been dead."

Percy doesn't say anything. Actually, he doesn't know what to say.

"What's that about the Doors of Death?" she asks him, confused and curious. "Chiron said I sacrificed in the last quest and…"

He looks at her straight in the eye, eyes burning with sincerity and pain clouded with guilt. "I shouldn't have let you go,"

They are now at the entrance of the arena and they could hear the sword clanks of the demigod practicing.

"I wasn't going to let you go; I don't want to, I _never_ wanted to." He says quietly, "But _you_ did let go,"

Annabeth stares at him. Percy isn't sure how the hell those words come out of his mouth. But maybe, staring into this girl's grey eyes really does wonders he never had the chance to explore more before.

He is starting to think Annabeth is going to blame him, to say that he's the reason why she was sucked up in hell in the first place, but—

"You're the one that I always see," she says quietly, holding his gaze. Grey to green.

Percy can't breathe.

"I always see your _eyes_, you know. And I always hear your voice. Shouting my name." Annabeth says.

She takes a deep breath, "Come on," she smiles beautifully that Percy's world stops. "Teach me some sword moves you know," and she walks towards the arena, leaving again Percy who's staring at the spot her eyes have been a while ago.

After a moment, he follows.

* * *

_WOOF! _The moment Percy walks in the arena, Mrs. O'Leary comes barking. Since she's playing with a seven year old Aphrodite girl, she doesn't jump and lick Percy's face.

"Percy!" An Ares kid comes running to him. He eyes Annabeth and says, "Newbie?"

Percy shakes his head. He might put an arm around Annabeth but, well… "She's Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,"

The kid's eyes widen, "That girl?" he asks, then he turns to Annabeth, "Sorry… I was in camp after you… leave,"

Annabeth smiles tightly.

"So," the Ares kid says, "Practice?" he hands her a sword.

"Oh, no," Annabeth laughs uncomfortably, "Percy's just giving me a tour here—"

"Yeah," Percy interrupts, "We're gonna practice," he takes the blade and throws it at Annabeth, who catches it by the hilt, surprised.

"_What_? No—"

"C'mon, Wise Girl, you're the most trained in knives and swords here," he says, getting Riptide out of his pocket. He pauses, "Next to me, of course," and uncaps the ball point pen which shimmers with life.

Annabeth's eyes widen. "A—Anaklusmos. Riptide," she splutters.

Percy smiles, "You remember, then?"

"Wait—NO, I—I don't know what to do—"

"C'mon," he says again, he is already positioning himself to strike, being proud to himself, _It's time to show off, Jackson. "_You just slayed a Canadian giant in Toronto in one strike," he flicks his head to order her to get ready, "You'll just try to deflect me,"

"_Canadian giant?"_

He shrugs, "That's what you told me,"

Annabeth is panicked. But she regains composure and positions herself correctly for defense. Right. Percy smiles. At least in some instinct, she knows she's doing it right.

All the demigods in the arena are watching now. All the attentions are turn on them.

"_Boy, she's dead. Percy's the best swordsman we've got,"_

"_Pfffft! You don't know her, Shay! Annabeth's the best with blades, she taught me once…"_

"_Hey, look, look! _Aphrodite_, aren't they cute?"_

"_Heck is that—_Annabeth_?"_

Percy strikes playfully but Annabeth parries.

"Come _on,_" he demands, "Are you out of commission?"

Annabeth's eyes are ablaze. He can't help being excited with this… It has been so long… And he knows that look—she's either being serious or being annoyed. With Percy in front of her, probably both.

Then the practice match begins seriously—with every CLANG—CLANG—as Percy and Annabeth strikes, parries and deflect each other's moves.

After about a full minute, Percy strikes again but—Annabeth doesn't move—he hesitates. And in the last second, she smiles so radiantly that Percy is caught off guard and gets distracted. She quickly deflects his sword and Riptide clatters to the ground.

"Out of commission, huh?" she says, smirking. Her one knee is on Percy's chest, her blade sticking besides Percy's neck, into the ground.

The crowd is stunned. Nobody breathes and moves. Then it bursts out whooping and shouting, surprised at what has just happened.

Annabeth helps Percy to stand up. He is scowling while brushing the dirt off him.

Annabeth laughs, "_Got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?_"

He cracks a smile, "_You'd probably kick my butt,"_

"_You know I'd kick your butt,"_

And they burst out laughing.

Percy gets the feeling they have shared _that_ moment already, a long time ago. But he's like the one now who has the amnesia, because he can't remember where that conversation did take place before.

* * *

When they reach the cabins, Annabeth has to gape. Percy hides his amusement but he still feels giddy. What had just happened is unexpected. He hasn't thought Annabeth can't fight any more like before. He just wanna let her see how he looks with Riptide again. He thinks maybe, it could help. But she just knocked him down, in front of all the campers Percy teaches in sword-fighting. Just like old times…

"This looks _brilliant_…" Annabeth says, admiring some cabins, her own works and designs. _Really_.

"Erm… You designed it," he says.

"What?"

"The additional cabins, you designed it all,"

Annabeth is surprised.

When they reached Zeus' cabin, the door swings open, revealing Jason Grace.

"Hey," he greets, "You…remember me now?"

"Um, no, who're you?" Annabeth says.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter,"

"Jupiter—that's Roman,"

"Yep. But, we're in peace now…" he grins, "thanks to _you_, actually,"

"I'm sorry?"

Percy interrupts. "Hey, dude. She can't… you know…"

Annabeth scowls.

"Great," Jason looks a bit disappointed, "Er, gotta go—sword fight. See ya! Percy. Annabeth," he nods as he walks away.

Annabeth turns to Percy. "Shouldn't be they in school? I mean… High School?"

"Well, shouldn't you be in College?"

She scowls even more.

As they walk farther, they reach Percy's cabin. Annabeth stops before they reach the front door.

"What?" Percy asks.

Annabeth walks towards the entrance and stops. She looks at the façade with an impassive face. Suddenly she looks dazed, entranced. Her eyes are half-closed—

"Hey," Percy hold her hand, shakes her by the shoulders. "You okay?" his eyebrows scrunched.

Annabeth looks at him, "Who—who sleeps here?"

Percy stares at her.

"Who stays here, _Percy_?"

He blinks at the sound of his name, "Me,"

There's an unfathomable silence around them. Annabeth awkwardly takes her hand away in Percy's hand.

"Y—you?" She looks horrified. Her face is tomato red.

"Yeah. Me. And Tyson. Though not all the time. So, mostly it's just me…"

Then it clicks. She must be remembering something. That dazed look… and they're just standing outside _his_ cabin.

Percy has the decency to look embarrassed. _Of course_, she Is remembering, recalling. They spent some time hanging around here, in his cabin before, since they got it alone all by themselves... But it isn't like _that_. Heck, no. But they almost—almost—stepped on the border line a few times before. No one's allowed to be left with another camper with a different godly parent inside a cabin alone, especially with the opposite gender. But well…

"Er… remembering something?" he asks, fighting a smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

Annabeth blushes and lifts her nose up in the air. "No," she says, "All vague," and walks towards the next cabin, which is Cabin Five, Ares'.

Percy grins. "Wait up, Wise Girl," he calls.

_Well… It's not that hopeless, after all._

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**


	10. Chapter 10: Annabeth

_**A/N: Heheh =P They're already complaining about my grammar usage here. Sorry guys! The fault is mine! =D Well, I think now's the time to seek for a Beta Reader. Anyone? =)**_

_**Anyway, here's the next chapter; My sis kept me distracted while writing this by bugging me with XtineMay's "BOOKWORM" vid. I saaaw love that girl! She's hilarious =D Here's the link:**_

_**you tub e. ( c )o m/ watch ?v= vDNrprm93 i8**_

_**And we are back again with Annabeth *wink***_

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Annabeth**

"THALIA GRACE IS his sister. She's a Hunter of Artemis now…" Percy says.

Annabeth won't admit but, the more she spends time with Percy, the more confident and at ease she feels. Less awkward. There's something in this guy… that is very different from John. But she tells herself she can't easily abandon or just dump John like that. She still has to know the truth if he's _really_ the one who stole her memories.

But… can she? Just abandon him, can she? She's so hollowed. Annabeth doesn't know what to think of this… _lie_. Her whole relationship with him has been a big, fat lie.

And now… when she's with Percy, she feels… different. She's not so sure whether good or bad kind of different. But, different.

"So, she's the former counselor of the cabin?" she asks Percy.

"Uh, sort of,"

She still feels alive from the practice match earlier. She is surprised when Percy throws her the blade and says that she's practically the best-trained person there with knives and swords aside from him. No wonder she can throw blades. She's been trained before.

She still doesn't want to reminisce and think all what is happening. She's saving the bawling and miserable thoughts later tonight when she's alone, so she could let out a good cry.

But not now that Percy is there. She feels like, Percy knows her as a brave, tough girl. Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't. She's still confused about the whole thing. And she isn't ready to admit that she can't sort it all out.

"…it's horrifying at the moment…" Percy is saying.

"What?"

He stops talking. "I was just retelling you how you saved me from being a guinea pig forever,"

"Oh…?" Annabeth fights a smile. "_Cute_ guinea pig, I guess,"

Percy snorts.

"I'm sorry… I'm a bit… distracted,"

"Yeah, I know. You do that all the time. I got used to it now,"

She raises an eyebrow.

"So, this is Ares Cabin," Percy says with a funny look on his face.

"You don't like this cabin?" she asks.

"I don't like Ares," he shrugs, "He's a bragging jerk."

Annabeth is surprised but she finds it amusing. She stifles a smile.

Annabeth eyes the cabin. It is bright red with some barbed wire trenches. It looks cruel to her eyes.

"Lovely," she says.

"Are you being sarcastic?" says a voice behind. There is a girl with a haughty face and stringy brown hair tied with a red bandana, walking towards them.

"Hey, Prissy," she says.

"Clarisse," Percy greets nonchalantly, "Where's Chris?"

"None of your business, punk," she snaps, "So… Annabeth?" She looks at her expectantly.

"Hello," she smiles.

"'_Hello_?'" Clarisse asks mockingly, "Are you serious?"

Annabeth looks helplessly at Percy who shrugs.

"Well," Clarisse continues, "Chariot race on Wednesday. You'll join to get beaten?"

"Uh—"

The girl snorts, "Shame," and starts towards the door, then she stops. "Oh, hey," she says without looking back. "I don't like the pendant. Too flashy. Not you." Then continues to walk inside.

Percy looks at the pendant.

"My Mom gave it to me," she pauses. "Lucille, I mean," she hesitates. "It's just… confusing to think that she's not my Mom." Then a painful idea comes to her almost blindingly, "Do I have a father?"

Percy looks at her sadly, "Yes,"

She sighs, "Better not to see me if I can't even recognize him," she mutters, "What a stupid, useless, unloving daughter I am,"

The guy looks at her like he's going to say something but chooses to stay silent.

The Apollo Cabin is very surprised and shocked when Annabeth shows up. Will Solace, their senior counselor, is not there but back at home. Two guys named Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew are the other former counselors, though they died in the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Battle against Kronos.

"I was in a battle?" she asks, shocked.

Percy laughs, "You'd be surprised,"

Hephaestus Cabin is a cabin with metal slated windows. It looks like a bank vault and is a bit flashy.

"Annabeth!" A small guy with curly dark brown hair cries, throwing an arm across Annabeth's shoulders which she finds too hard for both of them since she's taller than him. "You already remember me? Leo McShizzle Valdez?" He grins.

"Sorry… but…"

Leo groans. And then he pauses and smiles a very unsettling kind of smile. It's like someone is saying _Trouble! _"Well, uh, it means I could tell you all the jokes I had even if you heard them before, eh? You _always _laugh at them!" he laughs, "And also, I wanna say that, you're _very_ kind to me. We're like best friends, you know," he shows his middle and index finger together, "And you're not as scary as you think you are, like, Percy here is _really_ intimidated but I'm _not_." Leo laughs, "You really love me you know!"

Annabeth opens her mouth to say something—

"Leo, shut up." Percy glares.

Leo grins wider, that idiot. "That trireme you remember? That was Argo II. And I'm _the_ Captain and you're _my_ assistant, eh? And also, I wanna remind you that—"

But before Leo could remind Annabeth something, Percy steers her away and waves goodbye to Leo.

"See you at dinner!" Leo shouts.

Charles Beckendorf is the former counselor of the Hephaestus Cabin. He's dead now. When Annabeth asks Percy how the guy died, he just says something like "ship bombing."

"Cabin Eleven, Hermes'" Percy announces.

Annabeth looks at the cabin. She suddenly feels this sort of recognition and familiarity not unlike but less stronger than what she felt in Cabin Three. She blushes at _that_ memory. _Gosh_, that is embarrassing. She just saw Percy and her… She bits her lower lip, slightly getting warm and uncomfortable since Percy is still beside her.

But in this camp, anyway… there's something in Cabin Eleven…

"Who's the senior counselor in here?" she asks Percy.

"Travis and Connor,"

"Travis _and_ Connor?" she says, "Two?"

"Yeah. They never work alone."

She looks at the entrance. Inside, she could see the cabin is pretty messy.

"I stayed there before," Percy says. "The first time I got here, when Poseidon wasn't claiming me yet,"

"Why wouldn't he claim you?"

He seems lost in thought, "That was before. Everything's in order now. I arranged an agreement with the gods after the battle with Kronos. They all swore never to leave their children unclaimed again so they wouldn't end up like…"

"Like…?"

"Like some demigods…" he ends lamely.

She looks at him. She tries her unsettling and_ I-want-you-to-tell-me-something_ look to him, just to figure out if there's something he's not telling that she's supposed to know. But apparently, the look she gives is too much. He blushes and looks away.

"You're not telling me something,"

"Mmmh?" He looks pretty nervous but he manages to hold ground and to stay cute. _What the hell, Moore? Ugh._

Somebody chuckles. "Whoa-oh, you two! Not so fast but _really_? Together again?"

The door of the cabin is now wide open. Watching their staring contest is a tall guy about their age with brown hair and blue eyes. Behind him appears a second guy who must be his twin, because they really look alike.

"Hey, _Annie_," the first guy snickers.

"_Annie_," the second guy mocks.

"Don't call me that!" She snaps.

"Pffft! Tyler calls you _Annie_,"

"It's Annabeth. I'm Annabeth Moore. Who are you, two?"

The two looks at her blankly.

Then she hesitates, "_Chase_," she says, "I'm Annabeth Chase,"

They both grin.

"This is Travis and Connor Stoll," Percy introduces.

"I always thought introductions are silly but, introductions to you, Annabeth, now _that _is silly," the second guy says who must be Travis.

"You know…" Annabeth glares, "You two are annoying."

"Annoying?" The two burst out laughing. "Annoying, eh?"

"Understatement," Percy mutters.

Annabeth sighs and rolls her eyes. "So, who's the senior counselor before? In my time, something like that,"

The two stops laughing and look at her, bemused.

"Why, still us, of cou—" Travis says, then he looks at Connor who looks at him at the same time. Creepy.

"Hey, Annabeth. Come o—" Percy says.

"Luke Castellan," Connor says.

Annabeth freezes. There is something at the back of her mind, in the pit of her stomach…

"Rings a bell?" Travis asks, a little sadly.

She looks at them, "Luke," she says softly. "Who's he? I know him, right? He's _important_,"

The two look at Percy, who is busy admiring how his Reebok's blends the earth. Then Annabeth realizes that maybe… this is something they don't wanna say to her directly. Maybe this is the thing Percy is not telling her. Maybe it's not that they don't wanna tell her but _maybe_ because she needs to know it herself like her feelings and doubts towards Percy alone. Very happy suppositions.

"Right," she says, faking a smile. "Percy…? Cabin Twelve?"

They both proceed to the next cabin, leaving Travis and Connor alone, speechless.

* * *

As it turns out, Cabins Eight and Two are honorary. Artemis's and Hera's respectively. Percy is smiling at her when they pass Hera's cabin and she realizes that she's scowling at the façade.

Aphrodite's cabin is in Piper's lead. She hugs Annabeth when she sees her and gives her a duffle bag full of second hand clothes and undergarments close to her size with stash of toiletries which she is really grateful about.

Then there comes running towards them a tall black-haired girl with brown eyes. She is wearing a pink eyeliner and her hair falls super friggin' straight. Annabeth is instantly jealous.

"Hi, _honey_!" she smiles brightly to Percy. "I don't know you're back again!" Then her eyes landed to Annabeth and she squeaks, holding Percy's arm dramatically. Annabeth's nostrils flare.

"Oh my gods!" the girl squeals. " So Shay and Lily are not just gossiping! _Those_ _two_!"

Percy awkwardly detaches himself to the girl, who clings to him even more, "Er, Drew, I thought you'll be in school,"

"Aren't you sweet?" she says, "I do homeschooling now. And that won't start until, next month.."

"Uh, okay," Percy shifts.

_What a jerk_. Annabeth fumes inwardly. _What a flirt. Percy obviously doesn't like her… Does he?_

And so, they ended up with Annabeth hugging Piper again and hearing her whispers almost inaudibly, "Don't worry, Drew's just like that. She flirts Jason, too."

Annabeth has to stifle a giggle.

When they are nearing Cabin Six, Annabeth feels that way again. A warm recognition. She stops. Percy almost walks into her, still red from Drew' ministrations.

"Wh—why did you st—" Percy starts to say.

Annabeth is looking at the grey building. It is simple yet classy. Ordinary but elegant. Grand but not so stylish. Annabeth's ideal cabin.

Percy smiles, "This is Athena's,"

She lets that sinks in.

"This is… this is where I stay?" she asks.

Percy nods.

She starts towards the entrance and opens a door with a fiery owl etched above. That is so familiar… Something like a mark…

Inside is Annabeth's bliss of comfort. Bookshelves. With lots and lots of books. Study tables. Blue prints. Architectural and Engineering drawing tools and equipment. The beds are just crammed at the corner, like no one wants a bed at all. Well, who wants to sleep with all these around?

No one is inside except for the two.

"I think Malcolm and the others are at the forges… helping Cabin Nine,"

As if in a dream, Annabeth walks further in the cabin, in a faraway corner of the large room, away from the view of most of the bunks near front. Percy follows.

They stand beside a bunk larger than most, with a study table beside the foot of it and a mini bookshelf crammed on the wall with books Annabeth dearly loves.

There's a blue Yankee baseball cap hanging on the wall beside the shelf and a wide brown flat cardboard sticking on the wall, serving as a base of the massive collection of collages of photographs on them.

There is something wrong. It is all dusty. All lonely, like it's been ages ago since it's all cleaned or moved at all. The air around smells faintly of lemon.

"Is it… is it my bunk?" Annabeth asks softly.

Percy doesn't answer. He's looking at the collage of photographs on the wall. When Annabeth looks closely, her heart contracted.

One photograph captures three young kids. In the middle is a blonde, grey-eyed girl, smiling awkwardly, cheeks flushed. On her right is a black-haired boy with sea-green eyes, an arm draped around her and the other hand is flashing a peace sign. On the girl's left is a boy with a Rasta cap and some wisps of beard. They all look about twelve.

On the other photograph is a picture of the same young blonde, now about fifteen, with a tall man with brown eyes and blond hair. He looks like the girl's… _father._ On their background is a helicopter. Blades running but frozen in the picture.

There are other photographs. So many of them. But right in the middle is a picture of the _same_ black-haired guy arm in arm with the _same_ blonde girl. The guy has green eyes while the girl has grey. They look about seventeen and are both smiling like there is nothing that could go wrong. So happy… So at ease… So… _in_ _loved_.

It is the same photo… like the one in Chiron's office. The one she didn't look too closely to examine.

A sticky note on the bottom of the picture says: _Percy and I at Camp Half Blood =)_

Percy sighs, "'Guess they didn't touch anything ever since," his voice extremely soft.

Annabeth is overwhelmed by a feeling of sadness she can't fathom. She stares at the pictures and is surprised to see her twelve-year-old self. She doesn't know anything about her childhood, this vivid, as Annabeth Moore, except for the feigned fact that she was born in Canada.

"That's Grover," Percy says, smiling sadly. "He's our Keeper, actually. A satyr. And our best friend."

"Where is he now?" she asks.

"He's in Australia," he says, "saving the wilds there… He has become the Lord of the wilds after the Battle against Kronos," he stares at the window, gazing the fields outside.

The silence is getting dominant till she chooses to break it.

"How long—" she hesitates, "How long are we together before I was gone?" She is aware of Percy's head turning abruptly at her but she keeps her eyes averted from meeting his gaze.

He exhales, "Technically, about a year. But the last two months are spent on a quest. And the last eight, we were separated…"

Annabeth doesn't answer.

"We've known each other so long…" she concludes, "Since… since were kids."

Percy nods. "Almost all our quests are with each other. So…" his voice trailing…

She turns on him real slowly. And when their eyes met, a burst of heavy feeling crawls Annabeth's chest, making it hard for her to breathe. She doesn't speak.

"I never give up on you, you know." Percy whispers. "I _never_ did…"

Maybe it is all inside Annabeth's mind but, she feels like that moment is never going to fade. The world is spinning around her and the only thing which anchors her to earth is this guy's eyes holding her gaze fully.

_I know_, she wants to say. But she doesn't.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

_**A/N: Review, guys! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11: Annabeth

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Annabeth**

WHEN THEY EMERGE from the cabin, the late afternoon air whips Annabeth's face.

Percy takes her to see the last cabin in the twelve Olympians, which is Demeter's. He says he can tour her again some time to see the other cabins flanked on the either side of the Cabins One and Two, making an Omega shape of cabins. The U part is the twelve major gods. But Annabeth says she can already find out the other cabins on her own, which are, after all, her own architectural designs.

The conch horn blows from a distance, signaling dinner. Then, Rachel comes running towards them now wearing a red tank top and a blue frayed jeans paired with Converse low cut.

"Hey," she grins, "I'm waiting you up in my cave, but dinner's here," she falters, "Are you two okay?"

The two demigods don't know if they're okay. But Annabeth smiles. She chooses not to feel awkward with Percy. She wants to be his friend and there is nothing wrong with that.

"Seaweed Brain toured me around. Nice camp," Annabeth says.

"Of course," Rachel smiles widely. "Uh, well, I brought you some clothes before I got here," and she shoves a couple of paper bags and shoe boxes in Annabeth's arms. "Thought you'd need it,"

Annabeth looks flustered. "What? No! I can't take these, Piper already gave me some—"

"You are welcome!" she smiles brightly, "Oh, C'mon! Let's fix you up before dinner," yanking Annabeth away from Percy.

"The conch horn already—" Percy starts to say.

"I could handle," Rachel smiles, "Just a few minutes. I'll take good care of Annabeth." And with a wink, she takes Annabeth inside Cabin Six again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth is all cleared up. She already has taken a bath quickly (she doesn't care to have a quick bath as long as she is perfectly scrubbed _and_ cleaned) and has changed her clothes.

Rachel bought her tees, sweatshirts, jackets, coats, undergarments and some jeans and shorts. She also buys her a pair of Ked's which she is really thankful about since combat boots are real pain if worn too long.

"How the hell did you get all of these?" Annabeth asks, surprised,

The red head shrugs, "My dad says to use my credit card, so I did,"

Annabeth stares. Huh, Camp Half Blood's Oracle of Delphi is a millionaire. That _is_ obvious.

But Rachel doesn't seem to mind at all.

The Oracle makes Annabeth wear an orange Camp Half Blood tee with any jeans or shorts she wants. She chooses a denim short. She wears the black Ked's which really feels comfortable on her soles.

Tying her hair in a ponytail, the other girl seems distracted, "Um… No. Lem'me see." And she drags Annabeth into a stool to attack her hair.

Annabeth doesn't really protest because her curls are getting longer now, reaching her waist. So, she lets the other girl trim her hair a little longer so that her locks fall just okay, weight lessened. And Rachel pulls out some bangs—"Hey, I don't like—"—"_Yes_, you do."—to frame her face with shorter curls that falls past her cheekbones and eyebrows.

"Now, you're looking great, Chase," Rachel claps.

She rolls her eyes. "I always wear tee, shorts and sneakers. What's the difference?"

Rachel eyes her new-cut hair, now in a ponytail, with curly bangs like loops of wayward tendrils. "Um, hair?"

Now I do have bangs again. _Bangs. She-bangs_. The blonde girl sighs, exasperated.

They are already walking towards the dining pavilion when Percy shows up, "Hey! Wait—up!" he runs behind the girls.

Rachel cocks an eyebrow. " I thought you left first,"

"Nah, uh, I just…unpacked."

Rachel mumbles something incoherent like "spare things."

And that is when Percy sees Annabeth.

Annabeth could swear she herself is blushing. The way Percy stares. Idiot.

"What?" she asks accusingly.

He doesn't answer but continues to walk by her side.

Rachel stifles a snort.

The sun is already set while they're heading towards the mess hall where wafts of delicious food are coming from.

Rachel gasps shortly, "I forgot my phone in your cabin!" and runs back, "Don't wait!"

Percy and Annabeth looks at her retreating figure then continues to walk together.

When they can see the campers enough, all the eyes are turned on them as they walk. Their eyes actually drill Annabeth which makes her feel self-conscious so she shrinks back a little towards Percy.

"Why are they all staring at me?" she hisses, "They already saw me earlier!"

He smiles, "'Cause now, you _really_ look like Annabeth."

She stares at him, "I _am_ Annabeth."

He looks away, cheeks lifted up.

As they reach the hall, Annabeth sees that a whole lot of tables are crowded. Percy settles at the one which is not seated by anyone but Tyson the goodie Cyclops.

Annabeth sits beside him.

A lot of campers turn to look at her even more.

Drew looks over and her face turns sour, shaking her head.

Then Percy turns and sees Annabeth sitting beside him, arms crossed, face grim and confused. He choked on his blue éclairs.

"Uh—ah—Annabeth—"

"ANNIE BELL CHASE!" Someone bellows.

Annabeth is surprised by the noise but doesn't look around to find the source. Others turn to look.

A camper groans. "Now he's back,"

"ANNIE—_BELL_—CHASE!"

_Chase_.

The shout is too much she looks around to see who the hell is that. Eyebrows furrowed, she finds herself staring a pudgy man with bloodshot eyes, holding a Diet Coke in his hands. His face is contorted with annoyance but it looks like he doesn't really care.

"ARE YOU A DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON? Surely not, given that brains of yours! _Bless_ Athena!"

A thunder rumbles through the night sky.

Annabeth stands up, chin raised. "Are you talking to me?"

There are a lot of snickers but she isn't sure if those are meant for her.

The man's mouth twitched dangerously. "Hah! I see. You got a lot to know since your absence," he pauses, "Well, Anna Bell, I won't tolerate that behavior in my camp. Blast it, I don't even want a camp!"

Annabeth folds her arms and cocks her head to one side, scrutinizing the man. Some kids with big resemblance to Clarisse and are sitting with her, are pounding their fists on the table, shaking with stifled mad laughter.

"GO TO YOUR RESPECTED TABLE!" the man snaps.

"What?" She looks around. A guy with blond hair and grey eyes is waving frantically at her across the hall, indicating for her to stop being a jerk and just go _there_ and sit. "Why would I do that?" Annabeth asks.

Leo Valdez, with his siblings maybe (Annabeth is starting to formulate the _respected-tables-rule_ here but she feels being high-and-mighty tonight), is currently drinking something from his golden goblet when Annabeth asks her last question and he abruptly spits his drink in front of an unfortunate sibling of him who looks murderous.

She spots Piper who has a hand on her mouth and the same blond guy with grey eyes, who's waving at her earlier, smacking his forehead with his palms.

Annabeth scoffs, "The other tables are crowded and the other tables are not," she says, "So why would I sit in a crowded one if I could get to sit in here. There are only two people. I _want_ to sit with Percy and Tyson. What's the bother?"

The pudgy man shifts, narrowing his eyes.

"She has a point, sir—" a satyr starts to say but is silenced by the man's stare at him. He crunches his Diet Coke can and stands up. "I'll go back here in a few minutes and if you don't want to be a dolphin in Poseidon's realm, you'll go back to your respected table," he says lazily, and makes his way towards the Big House.

Annabeth sits down and she looks at Percy, "Why are you grinning?"

Percy stops grinning.

"Annabeth!" Tyson greets, "Are you okay now? Are you still scared of Tyson?" the Cyclops is sincere. She feels guilty for trying to skewer the guy that afternoon.

"Uh, yeah," she smiles, "I'm okay now, "

"Annabeth!" the blond boy with the grey eyes comes to take her across the hall. "C'mon! Do you want to be a dolphin?"

She pretends to think casually, "I'd be a cute one," she scrunches her nose.

"C'mon, now!" the guy says.

She frowns, "You know, I'm hungry. I—" she looks at Percy, "Can you stop grinning?"

"Hmgh," Percy makes a straight face. "I think Mr. D is annoyed in Pac Man tonight, you should go to your table, Annabeth."

She stares at him.

"Uh, I also _want_ you to sit bes—"

She stands up, "Yeah, I know," waving a hand in dismissal, her face hard to predict, "Just stop grinning. It's purely annoying." And she makes her way towards her own table with the blond guy.

* * *

The campfire is amazing. There is a sing along lead by a bunch of sunny-blonds with lyres, guitars and ukuleles.

They are sitting along the steps of the amphitheater, which is carved into the side of the hill. They are facing a fire pit which burns about twenty feet and glows bright orange, blue and yellow. About seventy kids fill the rows.

Annabeth is starting to feel weary and exhausted. But the fact that she's enjoying herself keeps her motivated to enjoy the campfire. She almost feels…at home…at ease… And she thinks she has never felt that way before since…she doesn't know. Does she ever feel at home as Annabeth Moore? _No, Stop it_, she chides. _Not here. Save your miserable thoughts for tonight_.

Earlier, she felt a surge of happiness when they all lined up to offer foods for the gods in the fire pit. She threw a roll of bread in the fire when it's her turn and somehow, she's not surprised to smell a different kind of smell other than a burning bread. What she did smell is a very aromatic scent—hyacinth, lemon grass, mint. It's like a fragrance that makes your mouth water and your breath hitches for a second. She didn't find it weird at all. It's all…_home_.

She's remembering that and smiling to herself when a girl from the dancing and singing kids takes her hands and lifts her hand to stand up. She's so surprised that she is dragged in front while everyone is clapping and singing. A boy twirls her around, making her to feel giddy. Goodness, they want her to dance. And suddenly, she is in the arms of every boy and even girl, singing happily like they really know Annabeth dearly for so long.

When the song ends, there is an applause. Tyson is smiling and waving at her. Beside him is Percy, looking at her expectantly. Smiling. She sees other now-familiar faces in the crowd, too. Tyler of course is whooping and shouting, "That's my sister's best friend!" Malcolm, the blond helpful guy who turns out to be her brother is smiling, too, along with the other Athena children. She looks at an Apollo kid, she supposes, besides her. The Apollo kid smiles and shrugs. When Annabeth turns to look at the clapping, whooping crowd again, she blushes then does a curtsy, smiling. The crowd roars.

"Campers! Mr. D has something to say," Chiron announces. His face is amused. "He has already come back from his, ah, feast that he attended."

Mr. D, however, is that pudgy man. Annabeth laughs at the memory of what she said to the wine god but she thinks Mr. D is not that cruel. He's just lazy and annoying. A pain in the ass.

"Hmp, Enough welcoming for me and for the lost camper…" Mr. D starts to say. "Well then, we all know that Annie Bell Chase here of—"

Chiron whispers something to him.

_"Whatever,"_ Mr. D says. "We know that Annie Beth Chase here has come back from the dead, blah blah blah, and has her poor mind erased, blah blah blah, that's why she has become more arrogant," he pauses.

Annabeth, who's still standing at the front, scowls and folds her arms. Chiron gallops to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, then, she's alive and huzzah! Anymore questions?" He looks at the other demigods lazily, earning a few scowls and eyes rolling.

Finally, an Aphrodite girl without two front teeth, about six years old squeaks, "Ith thee—Ith thee the one who klowth the Doorths of Death?"

Annabeth stares at the ground.

There are a lot of murmurs and whispering around her.

"Yes, Joanna," Mr. D says flatly, "She is,"

"Cool!" the kid claps, then scowls, "Iths 'Jo-thee-leen.'"

Annabeth lets out a breath and smiles a little. She's liking it by a tinny percent. Being a legend and all. She lifts her chin high.

A whirlwind of questions come from a lot of demigods who, she supposes, begin camp when she's gone.

"Where do you live, Annabeth? I heard you're Canadian!"

"Um. Yes. I _thought_ so. But no, I was told."

"Did you really build all those cabins? Why didn't you make a fifth story for Iris Cabin!"

"Er—"

"Did you design Olympus?"

"They said, yeah, I did,"

"Do you have e-mail and cell number? Can we exchange?"

"Sure, but—"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Annabeth hesitates in this one. She's very confused about her feelings nowadays. Now that she learns the truth, which is the fact that she left here a person who's supposed to be her boyfriend, she happens to have another boyfriend outside camp, too. She feels really guilty but she realizes it isn't entirely her fault.

If she's going to say the truth, actually, she doesn't feel a lot of connection to John anymore, because it means all their memories are all _that_ Mist, as they told her. She isn't still sure if she really loves the guy but still…she likes him…a lot. That's what it makes it so unsettling, confusing and annoying. Considering—the person she left here in camp who's supposed to be her boyfriend and who still hasn't moved on, makes her feel so lifted and grounded at the same damn time. She likes Percy, too….a lot. Like a lot. But she wouldn't say that. Because she isn't so sure if it is really _just_…'_like.' _That is one thing she needs to sort out.

"No," she says with a tight smile. " I think it's reasonable for me to say I'm a free agent,"

Annabeth has to start all over again.

But inwardly, she has a big angst towards John. She has to make a plan. And first thing in the process is to gain her memories back.

Finally, when the questions cease, with Travis asking her if she remembers her last promise to him about catching his camp chore which is washing the dishes with the harpies, the light of the burning fire in the pit burns low. The demigods spent a good evening and are ready to rest.

When the fire's fully extinguished, the campers begin trotting back towards their own cabins, with last minutes of goodbyes, goodnight kisses and quick walk round the canoe lake.

Rachel says goodnight to her before going back to her cave. Also Piper and a dark girl with chocolate curls and golden eyes, who goes by Hazel, who hugs her so tightly and tells her how they missed her so much. They promise her for a girls' night out some other time. Tyson hugs Annabeth and tells her he wants to make things go BOOM again which she finds funny and sweet. The others shake her hands and embrace her, even Chiron, truly welcoming her home and saying goodnight.

Then a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes so familiar, who is named Lou, comes and corners her alone.

"Annabeth," she breathes, "Who gave you that pendant?" she pointed at her neck.

She finds the situation odd but tells the girl it's her Mom.

"Hmmmm," Lou thinks,

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

She looks at her directly. "I'm still not sure but… I'll talk to you about this again when I finally figured out. Don't tell anyone," she hesitates, "At least not now."

When they're nearing the cabins area, she realizes that there _is _something wrong. She looks around, but only a few of them are still outside. Her siblings are mostly in their cabin.

Malcolm calls her but she waves him to go on.

She isn't sure what's left out cold. Then she spotted Percy going inside his own cabin, Cabin Three. Hands in pockets, head bowed.

Annabeth can't figure out what exactly she feels.

The guy didn't talk to her since the campfire. He didn't even say goodnight. What's happening? Annabeth is pretty sure they are now at least building up a friendship like the others.

She blinks. Oh, no.

_Do you have a boyfriend?_

_No._

She has the urge to follow him but she doesn't know what to say. Well, she isn't sure what to think. What should've been her answer? Yes? Then he would still think it might not be him but…John. She sighs. Maybe it is best to let it all hang like this. Suspended. She still needs time to think and boy stuffs are not the only problems she got.

Looking back at Cabin Three one last time, Annabeth goes inside her own cabin, feeling a little bit down and hopeless.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

_**A/N: I got a sad, sad news. My classes will start on Monday. And I will be very busy. I'm a third year Engineering student, if you don't know, hahah, and well, things will start to be a little hectic for me.**_

_**My point is.. updates will be very hard to set every other day from now on so, I figure, I can update only every weekends. But to make it a worthwhile read, I'll give a shot of two to three chapters every update cuz I know waiting is really painful. It's a killer. I'm also a reader, eh.**_

**_So, yah, thanks so much and you're all rockstars. Keep reviewing guys, I read them all, almost memorizing each. XD_**

_**XOXOXO, MJ**_


	12. Chapter 12: Annabeth

**CHAPTER TWELVE: Annabeth**

SHE CAN'T SLEEP.

Annabeth tries to shut her eyes and drift into nothingness but sleep is still out of reach. She is lying on her bunk in the Athena Cabin after Malcolm and the others helped her in changing and cleaning its sheets. She is now wearing a PJ shorts from Piper which is inexplicably decorated with eagles… _or is it Power Rangers? a_nd a plain navy tank top from Rachel. She is grateful for being friends with the two because she feels like they are really trusting and understanding friends.

Her siblings also welcome her home. They are almost crying when they get the chance to talk together and introduce each other again. They give Annabeth a big suitcase full of crisply folded clothes. They say these clothes are hers—her spare clothes for camp—and nobody discarded it for the past year. She's surprised to know that they are still close to her size now, even the flip flops and worn out sneakers left behind.

But she is more surprised when Malcolm asks her the question.

"So I take it you'll become the senior counselor again, huh. _Please_ tell me yes, 'cause I never really like being a senior counselor. I was actually looking forward of handing the position to others… But since you're back…"

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asks incredulously, "I _was_ the senior counselor before?"

Her siblings laugh, "Hades, tell us who might be if it's not you! Malcolm really doesn't like the position…"

Wow. That explains the bigger bunk and the space. She always wants to be a leader. She knows she is born to be a leader. Even in the Volleyball Team, she is sure she is the best team captain Kelvin High got, Mist or not. But this responsibility… _This_ leadership…

_You were the senior counselor before! What's the difference?_

But things are complicated now!

_Huh, complications. You want to be the leader. What's the matter?_

It's different!

_There's no difference! And you_ so_ wanted to—_

"I can't," she tells them, "I mean… I know I'm the senior counselor before and… I could be the senior counselor again, but… I think I still need to get back my memories first before resuming my position. Nonetheless…" Annabeth sighs.

The whole Athena Cabin looks a bit disappointed. But at least they understand.

Now... lying there, all alone on her bunk, after a day full of revelations, long lost boyfriends, and awaiting responsibilities… She realizes she can't make a good cry in here. She will probably wake the whole cabin and they'll suspect she's just being possessed or whatever since she's supposed to be dead. Now what to do? She has to think...

She gets up slowly and sees the baseball cap hanging on the wall. An urge makes her reach it and wear it on.

It's just a baseball cap. An ordinary memento of—she gasps. Her arms are gone as well as her whole body. She looks around to see if her noise wakes somebody but no one stirs.

God Almighty. She's invisible. She takes the cap off and her body reappears. Great. Her own invisibility cap. Let's get it on.

Annabeth walks slowly outside wearing a long woolen coat from Rachel over her good night clothes and her baseball cap on her head. She carries a blanket to sit on when she reaches the shore.

Now she could think. Just the smell of the sea breeze and the night sky above her. Nobody will hear her cry here. Nobody will even notice.

She sets the blanket and sits down, over viewing Long Island Sound. The sadness comes again. More vivid this time. It's the same sadness she felt when she stared at the photographs on her wall back at their cabin. It is a sadness that means something is missing inside her. Like _that_ hole is back again and eating her whole. Annabeth isn't sure why but she misses this place. The shore… the lake… the arena… that hill…She misses Camp Half Blood. And that fact strikes her blindingly she wants to cry.

* * *

She knows the moment she opens her eyes she's in a big trouble. A Cyclops—like the one in her nightmare before she wakes up—is staring down at her with an amused and concerned look. How can't it be creepy? Fear and adrenaline comes, throwing her off the edge which sends her running amok outside the room, through a broken window.

She doesn't care. She is scared. She doesn't know where she is and she feels alone. That's the worst. She does feel alone. After a crappy time with a bunch of ugly giants, she figures her whole life has been a lie. She lives and walks on a world where monsters lurk and super naturals are non-fictional characters. They _are_ all real. Real and alive and all moving to kill her. And she feels nothing but alone.

Until she sees the green-eyed guy in front of her which is really the reason why she is sent in a wave of panic. She can't breathe that moment those green eyes stare at her in real life. _Now everything is real._ That guy is real and he is in front of her.

But she doesn't know what to do because she _is_ scared. That's why she runs away.

What Tyler says is true. She is a bloody coward for not accepting that she _is_. Even now, here, where anybody knows her, she can't bring herself to accept the truth because it still hurts. She feels partly complete inside but, she is devastated. Her life has been altered that her mind and heart doesn't even know what to believe and who to trust.

She is angry at the whole wide world. And that angst is not even irrational. Why would they pull her out? Why can't just leave her alone and die and rot completely? Why steer her life and make it so complicated? Maybe she is being ungrateful but, with all the glory and blessing in the world, _Why_?

Does John really care for her? Does _she_ love him? Who is he? Who is Lucille?

Everything is chaotic it is impossible to stop hoping for the pain to cease. Or maybe she would let the pain eat her so she could die in agony and the world will leave her rotten. At least she won't feel again the loss and the pain. At least she will be freed.

Will she?

* * *

"Annabeth, child…" Chiron says. He takes Annabeth towards his office, away from the living room (which, for Annabeth looks like a burst of rainforest) after a long time of embarrassing cry. He gives her a cup of lemon tea which she doesn't drink at all.

"I—I don't understand all of this," Annabeth sobs. "I don't know why—this is happening to me—I—I'm—_scared_,"

The man on the wheelchair sighs, "Annabeth… I know this is very hard for you. As your friend Tyler says, very hard, indeed. But I also believe him when he says you already know what's happening but you just can't understand."

Chiron starts to tell her things so impossible she has this final thought she really is mad_. Greek and Roman gods. Olympus. Western Civilization. New York. Empire State Building. Demigods. Camp Half Blood. Monsters. Battles. War. Blood._

"You died." Chiron says firmly. "You died a year ago after choosing to do a sacrifice in your last quest. You closed the Doors of Death and because of the force with it, you're sucked up inside.

"We don't know… I don't know how long before you were pulled out but someone pulled you out, Annabeth. Our theory and best guess who that person might be is your friend, _John,_ since he is also a demigod. A trained demigod.

"I know… it is hard to believe. But whatever his reason, he lets you live, in your expense of being a different person, forgetting all of your real life behind."

The man's voice is making her sob even more. But his voice is also like a warm solitude wrapping her to give her the reassurance that all he's saying is true and sincere.

"You began to have a second life," Chiron continues, "Being Annabeth Moore. Forgetting your life as Annabeth Chase. Why did he choose not to change your identity and how did he do that, we don't know.

"You earned a new family. A new loving _and_ protective family who took good care of your being but locked you behind the bars of lies and secrecy."

"No," Annabeth says, "John will never do that, I knew him! And what about Tyler? April! How the hell can you explain that! My Mom! I have a Mom! I love Lucille! I love John!" The moment she says it, she knows the last part is still inconsistent.

Chiron looks at her sadly. This man feels sad for her, too, she can feel it. It's like a fatherly relationship she has with Chiron. And Chiron, being the most understanding one she ever talk to today, has a pleading and painful look in his eyes. "They are all addled by the Mist," he says sadly, "Someone manipulated it. It's not a god but a very powerful demigod.

"And I know you are doubtful with the young man you call John, ever since. You begin to remember things, indeed, and you know he is the one blocking it. You're hearing _voices_. You're having nightmares. They are visions, Annabeth. It means we are all saying nothing but the truth."

Chiron sighs, almost resigned but still determined. "I know that your life as Annabeth Moore is quite happy. Any demigod would settle for that life you experience for a year. But I know there's always something missing inside you. And you still don't know it because it is being hidden.

"But you do have a life. A real life you can't forget. You have a father. A stepmother. Two loving stepbrothers. A goddess mother—"

"Then why didn't she help me?" she sobs, "She's a goddess! A _goddess_!"

The man just looks at her sadly, "I think you know the answer,"

Annabeth sobs harder, "God's cant meddle in mortal lives,"

Chiron looks at her directly, "I will not tell all of your life before. Even if I can tell you all, I doubt you will find it very easy to trust the instinct to believe it. You have to remember it all, all by yourself. I know. I know it is painful and devastating enough but, that's the way it's supposed to be," he says, "Because you're a hero, child. And a hero's fate is never happy. It is _never_ anything except tragic.

"I know you'll remember us all. Even me, I am Chiron. I guided you here, Annabeth, since you were seven. And all of your friends you gain in your last quest, your co-campers and co-senior counselors and family. You are the Wisdom's daughter. You _are_ Annabeth Chase."

Her sobs cease now. But the pain in her chest is still there, opening up a flash flood of memories.

"Percy," she breathes, "Who is he to me, Chiron? I need to know,"

The man gets up from the wheelchair to become a fully formed centaur. All white stallion from the waist down. Annabeth doesn't find it too fazing at all, which is confusing.

Chiron looks at Annabeth and looks at his own collection of photos on the wall—all the heroes he used to teach now and then. She looks at the photos, too, and sees an outline of a photograph of two demigods, arm in arm. Then Annabeth looks at Chiron, a million questions in her eyes…

"_Percy Jackson_," Chiron says softly, a sad smile tugging on his lips, "I think you need to find out who he is to you_, all by yourself_," tilting his head to one side, "But I believe you already have an idea who he might be..."

* * *

Annabeth realizes she has tears pouring down her cheeks. She doesn't even bother to wipe them away.

"I hate this," she sighs, "Where were you when I needed you, _Mom_?"

The sound of the waves flapping seems peaceful to her raging being.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"_I did, you know_,"

Stunned, Annabeth stands up and turns to look around.

There is a woman so stunning. She is wearing a pair of jeans, beach sandals and a grey blouse. She is blonde like Annabeth with wavy hair cascading past her shoulder blades. She has grey eyes emanating power and pride.

Annabeth takes off her cap, "Athena,"

Athena's lip twitches, "I thought you said 'Mom' a little bit earlier?"

"Why are you here?"

Her Mom smiles.

"After a whole year of ignorance you'll see me here?" Annabeth says, "You'll just smile like, _YEAH! I am here now, honey, I am so sorry_! Is that it?" She doesn't realize she is shaking. The hatred she's feeling towards the whole wide world, she's pouring it out now in a flood of bitterness and tears.

Annabeth is still trembling, "Do you think it is that easy? I thought you're Athena! You _are_ Athena! You're supposed to be smart and wise and everything! Why did you let it all happen to me?"

Athena is looking at her impassively but her eyes are soft and understanding, "You have _changed_ a bit, Annabeth,"

Annabeth freezes.

"You are still wise and intelligent. But your rationalism is clouded by your fear and anxiety."

The demigod doesn't know what to say.

"You have become scared of the possibilities and truths. All of your emotions are now impossible to sort because of your overgrown phobia in the past. You're still a headstrong, courageous girl I have always known. One of the very best child I ever have. But Annabeth Moore is different from Annabeth Chase inside. As Annabeth Moore, you cannot make a concrete decision. You get lost, you get tricked, you get—"

"Stop," Annabeth says. "You don't know anything," she says through gritted teeth.

"See? You are driven by your own bitterness easily. You fail to see and face the real problem."

"The real problem?" she retorts, "My problem is you let it all happen to me! You didn't help!"

"Do you still think before you speak, Annabeth?"

Annabeth's both fists are trembling.

Athena sighs, "I am the one who wakes you up. It is me you hear every now and then, that is why those memories which are the most important to you keep coming back,"

She can't breathe. She is ready to hate Athena, her real own Mom, as much as John—illogical angst or not. But she slams directly into the wall.

Athena smiles sadly, "Yes. I understand. You know I shouldn't be here by now but I can't stay away any longer." She says, "As much as being a goddess_, I am also a_ _mother_."

Annabeth gives up. Suddenly, she is crying in her mother's arms. Crying, sobbing real hard. All her doubts, all her fears. She's crying and she doesn't care. _Mom_.

"Mom—why—why did it all happen?" she sobs.

Athena pushes away her a little to look at her face. "The Fates have their own way to navigate people's lives. Even if I tell you, you will be driven by your hate and you won't be able to understand,"

"Why—"

"So many questions and things needed to be unraveled." Athena says, wiping her daughter's tears away, "But only you can know it all,"

"Me?"

"In the right time, my daughter. _In the right time_,"

Annabeth hesitates.

"In the meantime… I'll leave you thinking tonight,"

"You're leaving?"

She smiles sadly, "Do not trust Wanderers, Annabeth. Their gifts are not for you. They may love you truly but… it is still selfishness and greed combined… Goodbye, my daughter…for now,"

And with that, Athena disappears into a flutter of owl feathers—fluttering to the shores of Long Island Sound, turning to mist before they reach the sand—leaving a warm spot on her cheek where her hand has been.

* * *

Her night could be worse, she realizes. At least Athena tries to talk to her and lets her know she still cares, even as a goddess.

Annabeth understands now—even if it is hard—that gods really can't meddle with their mortal children. It's an ancient rule of the world. But just like what happened, the stubborn gods have their own unique ways of sneaking…

She's now still sitting alone on her blanket looking at the sea, sobbing and moping about the misfortunes she ever had. Her chest is already in a little pain because of crying but she really can't stop.

Then she hears a noise behind her, like someone trudging on the sand.

She's ready to yell at that someone to go away and let her have her moment of misery. But when she turns to shout at the person, her breathing and sobbing stops as her eyes widen a fraction with surprise.

Percy, carrying a blanket and six pack of Coke, stares at her with the same surprised expression. He looks distracted because he seems to just notice that there is already someone in his place.

He stops. "Uh…"

Annabeth sniffs.

He shifts, " 'Mind if I join you?"

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. Chapter 13: Percy

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Percy**

PERCY DOESN'T WAIT for an answer. He takes her silence as a _No, I don't mind_. He sets his own blanket beside her own and sits on it, facing her.

Annabeth doesn't take her eyes off him from the moment they lock when she saw him. And Percy isn't oblivious that her eyes are rimmed red and her cheeks are all wet with tears, stating the fact that she has been crying.

He doesn't know that she will be here when he plans to go outside for some alone time. He can't close his eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep. Her words keep coming back. Do you have a boyfriend?... _No_. It feels like a slap. She should've slapped him instead. _That_, he can take.

He knows why she said that— she must be going crazier and more confused every minute she spends with him, knowing that she still has that _John_ on the other side. She feels guilty; it's obvious in her eyes. That is why she decides to cut it all off and to start all over again.

That should be good, her decision. But it also means cutting Percy off, too… and everything they already have. It hurts—so painful to accept that all their foundations of memories will be swiped clean. He knows from the very start that everything might eventually lead to this because of her goddamned amnesia. But saying it out loud… Making it concrete…

He's so deep in thought that he's so surprised when he saw Annabeth in front of him, sobbing a little, taking her own alone time. He didn't notice her sobs along the way to the shore, that's why he bet he looked so dumbfounded when they saw each other.

But right now, she continues to look at him while keeping her sobs from escaping and her tears from falling with the greatest ounce of difficulty.

Suddenly, Percy is the one who can't take it anymore. He hates it seeing her like this way. This girl _really_ should not cry.

He pulls her gently and wraps his arms around her. Annabeth tenses at first, realizing what he's doing. But then, she yields into him and buries her face on Percy's chest, sobbing harder than ever—that horrible, heartbroken crying he truly hates and gives him pain right straight through his chest.

She keeps crying for a long moment making Percy's t-shirt soaked with tears. He doesn't care; he wants to comfort her any other way possible and this is the least he can do. He kisses the top of her head and holds her more tightly.

"I—I'm sorry—I—I'm a mess—" Annabeth's sobs are muffled by his shirt.

"It's okay," Percy says, "It's okay, we're _together_," That is all that matters right now—to him, anyway. He can take anything—anything—as long as they're together.

Annabeth pulls free and Percy gently detaches himself from her. He wipes her tears on her cheeks with the back of his hand.

It's been a while before they break the silence.

"Can I have some?" Annabeth asks eyeing the Cokes. Her voice is dry.

Percy smiles a little and opens up a can for her.

"Thank you," she says, taking the Coke and turning to look at the sea ahead of them.

"It's past twelve," Percy says.

"I know," Annabeth answers, "I can't bawl my eyes out in there. I'll wake them all,"

Percy stares at the horizon, to the open night sky. "You taught me all the constellations I know," he says, "Orion… Hercules… Sagittarius…"

Annabeth smirks, "You're welcome,"

They laugh.

Suddenly, she stops, shifting. "You didn't ask me why I'm here or why I'm cying,"

He keeps staring ahead, "I already know,"

"You do?"

"As much as possible you don't cry like, a horrible cry. But when you do it's…" his voice trailing. "I know how you feel. But I know for you, it's even worse."

"How do you know how I feel?"

"I already lost my memories before," he says. "But it wasn't _replaced._ And I got a single memory to hold onto. Unlike you. You groped in the dark,"

Annabeth stays silent for a while, then, "What's that single memory you got to hold onto?"

Percy smiles at the question, still staring ahead, "Not what," he pauses, "Who,"

Annabeth waits.

"You,"

The two don't speak for a long time which seems like an hour.

"Can you tell me something?" Annabeth asks.

He looks at her sideways, "Uh huh? You're the one who always tell me something before,"

She laughs weakly, "Well, let's say it's just for now…maybe."

He smiles, "What is it?"

"Tell me a moment or an experience you had with me," she says, "Chiron says, I need to remember it all on my own but I don't think a single memory told by others won't hurt,"

"Well…"

"Well….?"

"Hmm," Percy purses his lips.

"The truth, please."

Percy laughs, " I am a lot of things but I'm not usually a liar,"

"Usually," she notes.

He smiles broadly, "There's this time in the second war against the Titans…against Kronos, specifically. We are trying to block their force in the Williamsburg Bridge…"

Annabeth waits.

"We're standing back to back, fighting all those uglies, with the Apollo Cabin around us, also defending,

"Then a rogue child of Nemesis went clashing us, determined to rip us into pieces… He might've gotten my back , where I'm only vulnerable at the moment," he pauses, "But you catch the blade for me… with your body."

Annabeth has that face again—her mind running double time.

"My arm," she says quietly.

Percy nods.

She sighs, "Lucille told me all my scars are from that Vancouver truck accident. I thought I was that bad before, for God to punish me like that, sending me flying, bonking my head," she pauses and laughs weakly, "I didn't know I've saved a friend from dying, huh."

He stares at her.

Annabeth looks at him, "What?"

Percy realizes he has been staring _too_ long.

"What's it like? This past year," he asks.

Annabeth's eyes turns soft with a lot of indistinguishable emotions. "I don't really know… I was… _happy,_ I guess,"

Percy tenses a bit.

She stares at the sea, "But there is always this hole. Right in the middle," she unconsciously clutches her chest, "that always hurts. Like remembering a memory long forgotten…" she purses her lips, "I didn't realize how that would be so literal…

"I was Captain of Volleyball Team in Kelvin, as you know. I would've tried soccer, too, but… John said one sport is enough. I always like Art Club, drafting and all. I realized I got talent. But they wouldn't let me join. Even Lucille.

"My admission in College takes so long. I almost die convincing them to let me take Architecture. They gave in eventually,"

She breathes deeply, "it's pretty much normal. Normal life for the normal, typical girl. No monsters. No Greek gods. No magic." She pauses, "Then I realized it was all that Mist. In a blink of an eye.

"But…I didn't regret it. Being here and discovering who I really am? I always thought there's something wrong but.." she laughs weakly, eyes shining. Annabeth breathes deeply.

She turns to look at Percy, "How am I different? _How am I different before?_"

Percy hesitates.

"Am I different now?"

"_No_," he says, "You're not,"

Annabeth stares. "My Mom spoke to me before you came."

Percy tenses, "Athena?"

She nods, "She said I was changed. She said I'm still like before but… I am different. Does that make any sense?"

Her eyes, so fierce, are the color of clouds before a cyclone hits and lightning strikes. Her eyes are containing a million different questions about her own identity.

"No," he finally says again.

She sighs, "I know. It doesn't really make any sen—"

"What? No! No, I mean," he thinks for a while, then shifts to look directly at her, "Athena is a goddess. She will see a million differences and technicalities in you as you age, as you go on with your life. Every little minor or major change, she would know. She would criticize but…" he swallows, "There's nothing constant in the world _but_ change."

Annabeth is staring intently back at him. He could see every detail her face has. Not only her eyes but her eyebrows… her cheeks… her nose… her lips…

Percy smiles, "But I'm not a god. And I don't care if you are changed or if you're any different. Because I have no choice, Wise Girl. I won't be smart enough to notice any difference. It's still you. And that's all that matters for me. As long as you're here."

The fluttering of the birds' wings in the forest makes Annabeth avert her eyes, breaking the spell. But Percy can see, not only in her little smile but also in the set of her shoulders how grateful Annabeth is for hearing that from him. _Nice one, Jackson. You're getting pretty smart._

Annabeth smirks, "Seaweed Brain,"

Percy blinks. He reaches for a Coke and drinks. "You know, you never told me why 'Seaweed Brain,' "

She looks at him.

Now it's his time to smirk, "For five, six years, I am _your_ Seaweed Brain. It has become an insult and a compliment, you know." He pauses. "Maybe more with the insult," he adds as an afterthought.

Annabeth smiles slowly, "You're Poseidon's son,"

"And?"

"You're Seaweed Brain,"

He looks at her.

She laughs, "_That_ is what I'm talking about,"

Percy shakes his head, resigned.

"Okay, so…" Annabeth suddenly asks, "How about you? What did you do in the past year?"

_Oh you know, skirting around girls, trying hard to die in the most subtle way, pretending I don't exist all the time…_ "Just… things," he shrugs, " I mean, there's nothing so much to do, then, that you're—" he realizes what he's saying and so does Annabeth. Silence engulfs them again.

He clears his throat, "I mean, I continued High School. We took tests for acceleration to head straight to our right year in High School to fill up the years we were gone because of those quests. So yeah, I did study.

"I graduated High School. Still in Goode." He smirks, "Shocking I managed to stay _and_ graduate there, huh."

"Why? You're a hot bad boy?"

Percy throws his head back and laughs hard, "Nah, I'm infamous. We all try to be infamous. Down playing you know. For me it's _so_ hard. _Gosh_."

Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"I'm a trouble maker. ADHD and all,"

"Shocker," she mutters.

"Now, you," he smirks wider, "You're a troublemaker, too. You ran away from home when you're seven,"

"What?"

He laughs, "_I know_,"

"Well…" she thinks, "I guess I'm a survivor, then."

He shrugs, "You could say that," _You really could say that, Wise Girl._

Annabeth smiles. A genuine smile that lights up her eyes. He realizes this night is all worth it.

They keep talking like that for a long time. Maybe hours, Percy doesn't know. He's quite sure he doesn't care.

Suddenly he shifts. "Did you mean what you said? At the camp fire, I mean."

"That I don't remember Travis' chores?"

"That you're cutting it all of," _including me. _"Boyfriend, I mean."

He is sure he is being a bit fast and straight to the point but how will he put it in any other way? He holds his breath…

"Yah," she answers, staring at her empty Coke can. "I'll pause for a while. Reset and everything. Start anew,"

"Start anew," he repeats.

Suddenly, he is enlightened. He smiles inwardly as this thought comes to him. Start anew. Reset. It is not hard as he thinks it is at first. So it's not bad, maybe. _Start anew_.

Annabeth looks at him sideways, "Don't you—" she hesitates, "Do you have a—" She's having a hard time talking, "I mean _surely_ you have a girlfriend, right? I mean, it's been a year and—"

"No," he answers, "I don't,"

She nods slowly, lips pursed, "Right," she mumbles.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh, nothing,"

Percy raises his eyebrows but says nothing.

After a moment, "Hey, uh, Do you think it's getting late?" Annabeth asks.

"Um, yeah. I think so," Percy hesitates, "C'mon, Let's go back."

* * *

Percy keeps their distance to each other but he can't deny the sudden burst of this wildfire in his chest that started a while ago. He walks Annabeth to her cabin door and stares at her for a moment, contemplating words to say.

"Thank you," she says first, "For being my company."

"Yeah, I…" he says, "I don't mind. I'm seeking company, too. Yours is the best,"

Annabeth stares at him more intently, then suddenly, Percy feels her fingers—slightly cold and numb—lacing through his own. He looks into her eyes so full of light and familiarity. She holds him for a moment and Percy tightens his grasp. She returns the pressure back.

He can say that the world collapses but that's not the truth—because only her eyes keep the whole world from turning upside down.

He is already leaning down—

And Annabeth lets go, stepping back, smiling slightly.

"Good night, Percy," she says, then goes inside her cabin and closes the door.

He stares at his hand for a moment then smiles.

Reset. Start anew.

He gets a new mutual feeling between _them_ that he, himself, cannot put a finger into.

But whatever it is, he is sure it _is_ there.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

_**A/N: **_**For all of those wanting a Percabeth moment and fluff, **_**GUYS! You can't get The Kiss that fast in the way things are happening. LOL. I know, I know. All of your reviews are sympathizing Percy, poor Percy baby, Percy, Percy is sad and—GUYS! I LOVE PERCY TOO! LIKE,**_** SA****AW**_** MUCH! And I know you're thinking I'm cruel and mean but HEY! You can't make a good story with all the good things coming up to your face, right? It would be like a Utopian fiction which is mainly all good things combined and lem'me remind you—too much good things ain't sweet.**_

_**So, may I suggest your patience, grasshoppers? =D This will come to a good end. Like Iris' rainbows and falling drachmas and all, but we've got a long way to go. And besides, The Kiss is nearing.**_** I swe****ar.**

_**xoxoxo, MJ**_


	14. Chapter 14: Percy

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Percy**

"JUST LAST NIGHT, you look like you're going to bawl your eyes out when you left the mess hall… and now you're…" Connor's voice trails as he looks at Percy. His face is in a confused grimace.

"Yeah, well. I love the sunshine," Percy says, grinning like crazy.

Connor looks at the cloudy grey sky which means it is threatening to rain today. But since they don't want to rain at camp; it won't. He shakes his head.

It is after lunch and they are practicing swordplay in the arena with the other older campers. Swordplay has never been Percy's best thing, but in a long time of training, he has learnt some good moves.

"Annabeth!" Hazel waves. And indeed, coming towards the arena are two figures: Annabeth and Tyler.

"What are they doing?" Leo asks, looking at the two.

Hazel and Leo are partners in sparring. Percy thinks Hazel is trying to teach her boyfriend to use a real weapon such as real swords since he is usually seen with a screw driver. And Hazel figures screw drivers can't kill a single _karpoi_.

"Aw, Come on!" Leo has always complained, "I got this burning hot stuff. I am si-zzi-ling. _Ssssssss_…"

Hazel has always rolled her eyes, "Again, Leo! Try to deflect!"

Percy looks at the two figures coming to the arena. He frowns. He can't easily hear what they are saying because of the clashing of the swords everywhere but it looks like they are shouting to each other. Annabeth is dragging Tyler forcefully to the arena. Tyler, however, is shaking his head wildly and he looks like he is going to cry. He is desperately trying to yank off Annabeth's grasp.

"Tyler—you need—to learn—how—to—fight—with a sword!" Annabeth says.

"No—I don't—NOOO!" Tyler cries.

_"Dammit—_I'll teach you!"

"Oh yeah—I'll just end up—in shreds—"

"Tyler Reese!"

"Annabeth _Chase!"_

Percy runs to them. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Let go of me, let go of me," Tyler threatens Annabeth.

She doesn't let go.

"Come ON! I won't run!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes and lets go.

"Aw, woman, you're a succubus. _For real_." He says, rubbing his arms.

Percy frowns, "What are you two doing?"

"I told him I'm going to practice in the arena for sword fights and he should come. The problem is, he doesn't want to."

"I don't want to! I don't know how to use a sword!"

"You have to learn, dummy! Do you wanna die outside camp?"

"I can hire a body guard!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Hey—what's going on? Are you practicing, too or…trying to kill each other?" a familiar cottony voice says.

Tyler perks up, "Lou!" He grins widely.

Lou is carrying a two-and-a-half feet blade. Beside her is Nico, who is her sparring partner.

"Tyler? Are you going to practice, too?" smiles Lou.

"Mgh, uh, YEAH! I'm going to!" He straightens, "But I don't have any teacher…" he clears his throat, "Can you, uh, teach me swordfight?"

Nico snorts.

"Oh, no," Lou smiles apologetically. "I can use swords, yes. But I'm no teacher. Percy here can help you. Or Annabeth. I am sure her combat skills using swords isn't affected by the memory problem…"

Tyler panics, "What?"

"Here," Annabeth says. She suddenly appears with two swords about three feet long each. She must've gotten the swords from one of the toolsheds nearby. Annabeth throws one of the sword to Tyler who catches it by the hilt.

"AH! Jesus, Don't throw it like that! You wanna kill me?"

"Tempting," Annabeth says, smirking, "Come on, Ty. Let's practice. I will help you."

"Help me? You always smack me when you tutor me Math! What will I expect of you with _this_!"

Annabeth sighs, exasperated, "I can use swords Tyler. I may be a sort of black belter here."

"Exactly!" Tyler really looks panicked.

Percy can't blame the kid. Annabeth is a good sword-fighter. Very good indeed. When she teaches trainees or newbies before, a lot of them complains about how _too_ good Annabeth is for them. That is why a lot of times, Percy will come to the rescue. Annabeth can't really help to show off sometimes. Unconsciously, she is like that. She is not a braggart, actually. But a girl can be _very_ difficult.

Same in Greek Myth classes sometimes. If she is your tutor, you'll end up knowing more than you need to learn.

When Annabeth tries to tutor Percy before in his homeworks at school, he is just secretly admiring and staring at her face, watching her talk. Screw the home work. They always end up arguing why on earth he likes to let her tutor him in the first place if he's not going to listen. And he will just stare at her angry face… acting like a dumb. The guy has talent.

At first, Percy finds all of Annabeth's behavior really annoying (not knowing that Annabeth is really annoyed by him, too) and yes, intimidating. But unconsciously, Percy is finding this annoying Wise Girl of him quite endearing. Until his sixteenth birthday—and everything has changed.

Sometimes, Percy thinks that he already knew from the very first that Wise Girl will end up with Seaweed Brain, himself. He smiles at the thought and the memories.

"Percy!" Tyler's shout brings him back to earth.

"Eh?"

"Come on! _You_ teach me! Man to man!" he says, "Let's leave your girlfriend there…"

Tyler begins to pull him away. Percy pretends not to hear the _girlfriend_ word. He is liking this kid little by little.

"Nah—ah—ah—ah," Annabeth says, pulling Tyler back by the ear. "No, kiddo. You. Me. Man to man."

"You're a girl!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Hah! I _knew_ it!"

"Shuddup, Tyler!" She faces him, one hand on her hip, one hand holding the sword. "If you don't want to die, you will listen to me."

Tyler gulps.

"Um." Percy starts to say, "Annabeth, are you sure—"

Annabeth glares at him, shutting him up.

"As you say so," he mutters, scratching his eyebrow.

Annabeth looks at Tyler again. "Okay. I am still confused about this but, I'm pretty sure I handle a lot of swordfight trainings like this before so, I guess it won't be hard for you and me,"

Tyler looks at her blankly, mouth slightly open.

"Now, knives or swords? _Knives are only for the bravest and quickest fighters. They don't have the reach or power of a sword, but they're easy to conceal and the can find weak spots in your enemy's armor. It takes a clever warrior to use a knife_.

"Actually, I'll prefer knives. But I can still handle swords." She pauses, "You wanna take a knife or a sword?"

Tyler looks at her blankly, mouth still open, "Have you been drinking?"

"Percy—HIYAAH!" someone shouts.

He turns around just in time to deflect the sword abruptly—smirking.

"C'mon now! Are you going to drool over Anna-babe there forever or are ya going to practice with me? I'm getting jealous," Connor says.

"Wow," a soft voice says—Lou. "I think Annabeth's memories are going back faster than we all expect."

"Really?" Percy perks up.

Lou giggles, "Well… she needs not to struggle to remember you, Percy. I think she already feels it _inside_."

Nico laughs.

Percy glares.

Nico stops, "Hey, Percy. It's cool."

"Yeah, well," Percy says, "What's going on between you two?" He indicates Lou and Nico.

He isn't sure who is redder than the two.

"What—what do you mean? You are ridiculous," Lou scoffs.

"What do I mean?" Percy squints, "You wanna go to the specifics?"

Nico glares.

Percy grins.

"Actually," Connor interrupts. "I think he kid is in love with Lou," his chin flicking towards Tyler.

Nico scoffs, "He's thirteen,"

Connor shrugs, _"Lou's_ fourteen. You're fourteen. Uh-huh? Age problem?"

Nico snorts. Lou, however, is redder than ever.

"Oh, gods." She says, "You are all _pathetic_," then she walks away.

Connor laughs. "Told you, man," he says to no one in particular. Then he holds his hand, palms up to his back.

Travis appears behind them, scowling, handing a drachma to Connor.

"She'll walk out." Connor says, chortling.

Nico rolls his eyes, then moves to follow Lou.

Percy is watching this with a grin on his face. He looks away, shaking his head.

"Now, guys, try to deflect me," and he strikes toward the two children of Hermes who abruptly ready their swords.

Percy strikes and parries. All the time, having the same grin on his face. He strikes and strikes again while in the distance, he hears Annabeth's voice, shouting, "No, dummy! Don't duck!"

He smiles inwardly.

* * *

The afternoon passes by. Percy is a little tired from all the sword training that noon and all he wants right now is to go back in his cabin and to take a quick shower. Maybe sneak a couple of pies in the kitchen…

Something comes wheezing towards Percy's direction. When he turns around—SMACK!

"Aw!" he says. A volleyball slams his forehead in a full force. He almost falls on his rump to the ground. Scowling, he looks around for the culprit. "What in Hades's name—"

"Sorry! My fault!" A breathless voice says. A figure comes running to Percy from the court. She is now wearing a Camp Half Blood shirt and black shorts which are used by female athletes on TV. Her blonde hair is in a high pony tail and she is wearing a stretchable fabric headband to keep her curly bangs from obscuring her view. She has her Ked's on. "Hey—I'm sorry—that service sucks—"

"Annabeth,"

She pauses and looks at him imploringly. "Yes?"

Percy blinks. He realizes he isn't going to say anything at all. He just said her name for the pleasure of saying it. _You're a jerk, Jackson._

"Uh," he stutters, trying desperately to find something—anything—to say. "You're playing volleyball?" _Obviously, Percy. Obviously._

"Yeah," she says, "Tyler doesn't want to practice sword fighting anymore. He wants to play and…"

"Right,"

They look at each other. Percy is remembering their small talk last night and their walk back to their cabins. And Annabeth holding his hand…

He gives her a small smile.

"You play?" she asks.

"Um, no,"

"Well, you _should_,"

"I don't know—"

"C'mon, watch us. I'll teach you how to play later." She says casually. She picks up the ball and, throwing it in the air, does an overhand service towards the court. "YOUR TURN, TY!" and she runs towards the court.

Percy, however, sits on the wooden bleachers on the side of the court. He has never played Volleyball before. His sport is mainly basketball. Sometimes, he does skateboarding but he thinks that doesn't count as an Olympic sport.

He has seen Annabeth play before. No doubt she settles for Volleyball. She is Californian, after all, and that athletic body type really serves well for sports like that. Lean and strong. She can be lithe and graceful but when she holds the game, as Tyler says, she's a succubus.

Some of the satyrs and nymphs are also watching Annabeth and Tyler's game. The other demigods are back at their own respected cabins, having their own quick nap or shower before the conch horn blows for dinner.

Tyler and Annabeth play well. Though Annabeth is obviously downplaying for the kid's sake. It's not a serious game set. They're just laughing every time one gains score. Once, Tyler curses so loudly for missing a point.

They go like that for a few more minutes. Afterwards, Tyler collapses on the court, panting and gasping for air.

"What, kid? You give up?" Annabeth shouts from the other side of the court, laughing.

Tyler, sprawled on the ground, doesn't respond but raises his hand and shows his finger—just _that_ one.

Annabeth sticks her tongue out and laughs more loudly, mocking Tyler.

The boy stands up, wincing, "I'll go back, I'm hungry,"

Annabeth frowns, "It's not dinner yet,"

Tyler grins, "We got some stocks, girl," he says, and he walks back to the Cabins Area. "Go play with your boyfriend. En-joy!" he shouts to Annabeth without looking back.

She shakes his head on the kid. Then, as if on cue, turns to notice Percy again, sitting on the bleachers, arms on the backrest. He is watching her with an amused expression. She walks up to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asks, smiling slightly.

"Not much," he says.

Annabeth laughs, "Well, you won't enjoy being here if you don't play. Get up,"

Percy looks at her.

"I told you I'll teach you volleyball, right? C'mon. Get up." She hauls him up by the arms.

"I never played volleyball before,"

She smirks, "That's what I said before I became Captain,"

Annabeth throws a ball at him which he catches.

"Okay, you know how to serve?"

"I told y—"

"Okay, okay," she holds her hand like a surrender. "First thing you have to know…."

* * *

Annabeth and Percy go like that for a long time. She teaches him some basic moves and techniques and positions, sometimes, piping up a random fact about volleyball history which will earn a smirk and a "Yeah, yeah, show that one to me again," from Percy.

She keeps laughing when Percy gets the spike wrong or whenever he tosses the ball too low and it will smack him on the nose.

"Don't let—your palms—and your _face_—touch the ball," Annabeth says, laughing madly, "That's a violation,"

"Whatever," he says,

"Again!"

Percy is a fast learner. He may not have an experience in playing volleyball before but when you're a demigod and you train at Camp Half Blood, learning a sport is easier.

"Great," Annabeth grins, tossing a ball in the air. "I taught a hopeless one do volleyball. That's not bad, huh."

"Hopeless?" Percy asks, "Who says so?"

"Me, Seaweed Brain,"

"Huh," he scoffs, "Are you challenging me in a game?"

Annabeth does a spike and turns on him, an eyebrow raised. "Challenge? You? Me?" she smirks.

Percy laughs, "I know it. You know you can't teach me everything because I'll be better than you,"

She scowls, "You can't master volleyball in forty-five minutes, dummy"

He smirks. He's not always this proud and idiot—he knows it. But something is appealing in being a braggart this moment. He doesn't want to piss Annabeth, he knows that much. But sometimes, at odd times, his thinking ability pushes past logic and really becomes idiocy. Like now. "Try me," Percy says.

Annabeth raises her eyebrows and stares at him.

He stares back.

She smiles slowly. "Okay. I'm game. Let's have a set,"

Percy perks up.

"Wait," she says, scowling. "What happens _when_ I win?"

"_If_ you win, you can make me do whatever you want. Once."

She narrows her eyes. "_Oookay_," she starts towards the other side of the court. When she's crossing below the net, she stops and whirls around, "What happens _if_ you win?"

Percy smiles slowly, "_When_ I win, you _will_ kiss me,"

Annabeth stares at him, not moving an inch. Percy thought she will go into hysterics while yelling "Pervert!" Instead, her eyebrows fly up her forehead, almost disappearing.

"Right," she says blankly and crosses the net.

Percy blinks. Then he grins, "Now you plan to lose, eh? Don't downplay and fight fair! Don't make it easy for me!"

Annabeth looks at Percy blankly and holds her hand in front of her—copying what Tyler did earlier. Percy can't help himself—he lets out a strangled laugh.

She smiles, _"I'll never ever make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it_." and she positions herself for the first service.

* * *

One more to go. _One more to go._ Percy chants inside. The conch horn already signaled dinner five minutes ago. It's getting dark and Annabeth and Percy are still playing volleyball, trying hard to win.

He is quite proud of himself. They reach a tying score of all twenty-four and both are now real serious about the game.

He realizes he can win it, so he can be joyful enough. The problem is, Annabeth really likes to win the game, too. Desperately. So it is not easy as he thinks it is. The campers turn to look at them on their way to the dining pavilion. Some shake their heads, some can't help smiling.

"Ah, young love," says a satyr passing by, "Makes poor hearts go crazy,"

Travis and Connor are secretly trying to collect bets. "Okay, ladies and gent, just a drachma per bet, just a drachma per—HEY! You're not yet paid! Connor! You idiot! That's not a drachma! That color's _silver_—"

Annabeth is getting pissed. And Percy, being a very endearing person, laughs at her expression.

She scowls more, "You really want me to kiss you, huh. Well, let me tell you something. I _won't_ kiss you on the lips,"

Percy grins, "It's o'right, I have both cheeks,"

Annabeth rolls her eyes.

One more to go. Percy thinks. The other campers go to the mess hall so it's only Annabeth and Percy left in the court. One more to go—

He tries to distract her, "Tell you what, if I win, I could even kiss you _back_," He knows it won't work. And Annabeth has more concentration than the whole Ares Cabin combined (okay, that is rude) but she yelps almost inaudibly and, yes, indeed, loses concentration.

She exerts less force to her throw and the ball doesn't even reach the net.

Percy laughs winningly, "Hah! Now who's the man!"

But Annabeth has a blank expression. She's looking at the edge of the forest, to the nearby trees.

Percy stops whooping. "Hey… what?" he pauses, confused, "It's okay… you can just… um… kiss me on the cheek?" he says, walking up to her.

She keeps staring at the forest.

"Annabeth,"

She looks up, "I saw a raven. Black one. Massive. Just over there," she points.

Percy looks. Nothing. "There are a lot of creatures in the forest. They're part of the boundary protection at camp."

Annabeth keeps staring.

"Hey, don't worry. Ravens are not your biggest problems there. I think Jason once told me maenads there are vicious." He wrinkles his nose.

Silence.

"Wait a minute—are you trying to distract me about the deal—"

Annabeth glares at him, "As much as I don't like the deal, I don't break any." She snaps.

Percy grins. "Well, then—"

"I heard you say I could just kiss you on the cheek, huh."

He narrows his eyes on her. She smirks then turns to walk away, towards the dining pavilion.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain," she calls, "I'll give you a friendly kiss at the campfire."

Percy perks up, though; he would honestly prefer her to omit the word _friendly_ somewhere in her last sentence. "Whenever you say," he suppresses a smile, and then he runs towards her to catch up.

* * *

Percy can eat even the table. He is really hungry because of the swordfight practice and the volleyball game. The game. When he flashes back to the volleyball game, he feels giddy and excited. _You are _so_ hopeless, Jackson._

"Brother is happy," Tyson says.

Percy looks at him.

"You are happy. What makes Percy happy?"

He smiles, "Annabeth is back," he says simply.

Tyson grins. "I told her we will make things go BOOM again!"

"Yeah, big guy,"

He looks over to the Athena table and sees Annabeth laughing with her siblings. When he catches her eyes, he grins. She looks at him directly for a second and averted her eyes quickly.

Percy grins wider.

* * *

At campfire, the Apollo Cabin is singing some modern acoustic medleys which is kind of different because they usually sing ancient ones.

Tonight, the sing along is led by a guy named Genesis and he is singing a song that Percy thinks he must have heard once on the radio. _We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all those years… We just now got the feeling that we're meeting… for the first time… _It's a good acoustic medley. The bonfire is twenty feet high.

He spots Annabeth sitting at the top row of the amphitheater, where the crowd is thinner. He climbs up the rows and silently sits beside her. She looks at him sideways. He stares ahead, to the bonfire.

_Oh, these times are hard… Yeah they're making us crazy… don't give up on me baby… Oh, these times are hard… Yeah they're making us crazy… don't give up on me baby…_

"So," Percy says, clearing his throat, "I think you owe me something,"

Annabeth doesn't reply.

Percy suppresses a smirk. "I told you," he says, "I have _cheeks_," he taps his right cheek with a finger. He is really getting courageous right now, actually. It is like back then, asking her for a kiss for luck before they charge towards a battle, referring it as a 'tradition.'

Some of the Aphrodite girls are sneaking to look at them, giggling and squealing madly. Travis and Connor keep nudging each other, smirking like fools.

"Okay," Annabeth says.

But she doesn't make a move.

The silence for both of them is getting awkward. The last song in the medley ends and Chiron announces the end of the night. All around them, the campers are getting on their feet, moving to go back to their cabins. The Aphrodite girls are starting to have disappointed looks on their faces as they start to scatter.

Annabeth and Percy don't move.

He is still patiently waiting. His face is blank and is wiped clean of emotions but his eyes are shining with amusement.

Then, abruptly, Annabeth sighs and moves—she turns to look at Percy and leans—to give him a peck on the cheek. Then Percy's head _quickly_ turns towards her direction. But before her lips touch his instead—she stops.

The fire in the pit is already burning low but the other campers suddenly gasp when it bursts wildly again, fifteen feet high. Bright orange.

Their noses are almost touching—just three millimeters apart but neither of them moves.

Percy thinks of some people, saying that your first kiss is the first greatest stain in your innocence and naivety. Suddenly, he realizes, people assume wrongly. Because this moment—right now—feels even more intense than any other quick and stolen kisses he had. More than the sensation of thinking your brain is melting.

And they still aren't touching…

"I thought—" Annabeth mumbles, "I thought you know that this is supposed to be a _friendly_ kiss on the cheek…" Her breath fans his face, smelling faintly of cinnamon.

Percy smirks slightly and says quietly, "That doesn't mean I don't get to cheat…"

They still don't move an inch.

"Are you sure you're not a bad boy back in High School…" she whispers ever so softly.

Percy leans down, their noses touching.

_CRACK_.

"AW!" Percy shouts as he and Annabeth break apart. Pain flares on the side of his head. Something cracks his skull.

"_Leo_!" a frantic voice shouts.

"_WHO THE HELL_—" Percy whirls around wildly, seeing Leo, doubled over, arms out-stretched.

"Aw, man," Leo mutters, straightening up. "Guess I'm not Apollo's after all,"

"Leo!" Hazel looks horrified. "Why did you do that?"

Leo grins apologetically, "I was aiming Jason behind him," he mutters.

Percy stares at him, stunned. _WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS—_

Annabeth laughs weakly then hops down the step, "Well," she says without looking at Percy. Her voice filled with amusement. "Maybe some other time, then," Then she walks away.

_She isn't going to look back_, he thinks, a bit crestfallen.

Suddenly she stops. Then she _does_ look back.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain," she says, and then winks. She continues to walk towards the cabins.

Percy doesn't move. He actually doesn't know what to do.

"Actually, Leo," Hazel says, "You better run now,"

"Oh, er—"

Percy looks at Leo, who is, indeed, already running away for his dear life, towards the shortcut to the cabins,

"_Valdez_," Percy growls, standing up to run after and skewer the guy.

**END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

* * *

**_A/N: _****_And ooh! TYSM for those who are following me here and in_ tumblr!_ =D Yeah, I_ do_ post snippets and sneak peeks there! Just follow me, eh? And PM me on my_ tumblr_ for bigger excerpts and sketches regarding this FF =D _****_(My tumblr's on chap 5's author's note =D)_**

**_ I adore you!_**

**_XOXOXO, MJ_**

**Let's aim for 280 reviews! =D**


	15. Chapter 15: Percy

_**R&R! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Percy**

NEXT MORNING, PERCY is still in his mood of elation. If you don't know much, you can say the guy is high. Even if he didn't get to kiss Annabeth last night, he has built that mutual feeling inside both of them even stronger and that pretty much top it all.

At breakfast, he is enthusiastically spreading blue marmalade on his toast when he turns to look for Annabeth at the Athena table—only to see she is not there. He frowns. There is Malcolm and the rest of the familiar faces he knows close enough to Annabeth. They are eating and talking and sometimes laughing casually. No sign of her. He looks around to see if she is trying to sneak into other tables again to know acquaintances but she is nowhere to be seen. He frowns more. Annabeth doesn't get up late. One time she got up late, she was having a very bad case of flu and— He stands up abruptly and walks to the Athena table.

"Malcolm—" Percy starts to say, "Where's—"

"She's still asleep," Malcolm says.

Percy frowns. "_Asleep_?"

"Yeah," he nods, "She had this terrible headache last night before she went to bed. She says she's okay but… we could hear her crying on her pillows."

_"What?"_

Malcolm sighs. "We think she's got some fatigue. She's taking it all up so fast… the headache is to be expected."

Percy hesitates.

"It's okay, Percy." Malcolm claps his shoulder, "We think it's normal. And uh, nice try last night,"

"Uh—yeah—I" Percy stutters.

Malcolm laughs. "It's okay," he says, "Hey, we got Greek classes. See you later, man." And he stands up with his other siblings.

Percy goes back to his table. He can't shake off this feeling inside him that has taken place in the pit of his stomach when he notices Annabeth's absence in the mess hall.

Worry.

* * *

"Percy!" a voice shouts from behind. Percy is having Pegasus back riding practice with some new campers. Piper is the one in the lead. She says it may be better if Percy joins them to show the right way to hitch a ride with Blackjack.

Blackjack, however, is too happy to oblige. He doesn't need to be bribed by donuts to show off. Anyway, Blackjack is Percy's black Pegasus. He's a free spirit but he owes his freedom to the son of the sea god. A long and different story to tell.

"Percy!" the voice shouts again, closer. He cranes his neck to find the source.

"Hey, Tyler," Percy says, as he sees the kid coming to him.

"I just need to—WHOA! Is that a black pony?"

Blackjack whinnies angrily.

"Hey, dude," Percy says to the Pegasus, "This is Tyler. He's a friend,"

The Pegasus whinnies again.

"Uh… no." Percy says, "He _is_ a friend."

Tyler scowls, "What're you doing?"

Percy hesitates, "Uh, nothing. And, he's a Pegasus, Ty. Why are you calling me, anyway?"

Tyler perks up, "Oh! Have you seen Annie? I need to talk to her."

"She's in her cabin, resting." He pauses. "Look, Ty. I think she needs some rest. Annabeth's still having a headache, so, I guess—"

"Aw, man. I got something to say to her!"

"What is it?"

Tyler raises his eyebrows, "Why would you wanna know?"

Percy gets off blackjack and pats the Pegasus's back, "Go on, dude. Piper might give you some donuts,"

Tyler's eyebrows disappear. "The pony loves donuts? Well, I can't blame you, I love Krispy Kremes."

"Yeah, the _Pegasus_ loves donuts. And he likes Monster Donuts, actually."

"How'd you know?"

Percy shrugs.

The kid's eyes widen. "You talkin' to a pony? Man. Are you part-horse?"

Percy wants to strangle the kid, "What? No—I—look, why are you looking for Annabeth?"

Tyler looks around him, "Well, uh," he takes something out from his back pockets. "My sister and Liz are frantic about our disappearance. They're bugging me out! I convinced April I am safe here with Annabeth and we're staying somewhere. But, you know… I don't know what to say or to make up. So I figure… Annabeth can help me?"

Percy frowns, "And?"

Tyler gives him his iPhone. "Can you tell her to call them? I know she can think of what to say. I also know phones aren't allowed here but…" he clears his throat and stands up straight, "Well, I like you better _than_ John… and if you could… _you know_?" he looks at Percy expectantly.

Percy stares at the iPhone then at Tyler. He smiles slowly. "Right," he says. "If you really like me better than J—"

"C'mon! John's friggin' creepy!" Tyler says then mumbles something undecipherable but Percy thinks he might've caught something like "scruffy."

"What did you say?"

"I said you're awesome! So, what?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Huh,"

"Come on,"

"What?"

"Oh. Never mind—I'll just talk to Annabeth myself and—"

"Did someone say my name?" asks a familiar voice. The two look around—

She is riding another Pegasus and she's already descending from above.

"Whoa—" Tyler says, "You can also ride a pony?"

Annabeth mounts off, "Who can't?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright now? Percy says you're having a headache—"

She looks at Percy. "Yeah," she answers Tyler, though she's looking at Percy, "I'm good now," She looks at Ty again. "What d'you wanna tell me?"

"Uh… well…"

As Tyler explains, Percy gets the chance to examine Annabeth more closely. There are shadows around her eyes, meaning she didn't sleep well. Her hair is falling freely today past her shoulders, the sun making it looks warm. She is wearing again a denim shorts and Ked's and a blue tee. Percy doesn't know why but his eyes fall on the pendant on her throat. There's something wrong—somehow. The crystal pendant has cracks making spider webbing lines across itself. Percy frowns. Did she throw it across the room for it to have cracks like that? Seems like it.

"Give me the phone," Annabeth says.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asks, grinning.

She rolls her eyes and thrust her hand, palm up.

Tyler flicks his head towards Percy. "I gave it to him,"

Annabeth frowns and turns to Percy, "Give me the phone,"

Percy raises an eyebrow, slowly and imperceptibly moving his hand to his jacket pocket, hiding the phone. "Why?"

Tyler and Annabeth stares at him.

Then, the kid yawns and puts his hands on the back of his head. "Well… I think I'll find a pony. Hey, Annie, you call them, huh?" he trudges away, "See yah later, lovebirds!"

Annabeth sighs, "The phone? Percy?"

He shrugs. Then he walks away, hiding a smile. He thinks he hears Annabeth behind him heaves an exasperated sigh, saying "Really?" before she trudges behind him.

"Hey," she says.

"What?"

"Give me the phone,"

No response.

"Percy,"

They keep walking away from the other campers practicing Pegasus back-riding. After a while, they reach the canoe lake with Annabeth still complaining about the phone.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouts shrilly.

He thinks he's an idiot for planning what's in his mind. But he can't get to think another chance to find an alone time with Annabeth again.

"_Perseus Jackson!"_

He stops and whirls around. "What did you say?"

Annabeth is glaring at him, "Give me the bloody phone, Seaweed Brain!"

"Did I hear you say my name? Like, my full name?"

She stops glaring then blinks. "Why—is it not your full name?"

He tries not to smile. "I just didn't think you'll remember my surname and full first name. I thought you just know me now as 'Percy' or 'Seaweed Brain,' "

"Really," she says, "Give me Tyler's phone or I'll punch you in the face so you won't remember your full name,"

"How sweet," he smiles—that troubling smile he knows Annabeth hates the first time they met.

Then quickly, as fast as hell, he pulls Annabeth by the waist and he jumps into the canoe lake. She is so surprised that she has no time to breathe air for a shout of help. By instinct, she grabs Percy's shoulder and yelps.

He makes an air bubble right when they dive into the lake but he can still feel Annabeth's tensed shoulders to guess that she's holding her breathe. She has her arms around his neck and she's gripping him ever so tightly, afraid to be drowned, oblivious to the fact that she's dry in the first place.

He smiles slightly to himself as they sink together at the lake's bottom, floating inside their own hollowed space. Different kinds of water creatures and sceneries are to be seen. But with Annabeth embracing him so tightly, he can ignore it all and just bury his face at the crook of her shoulder. Just like what he's doing now…

"You can breathe now," Percy says softly against Annabeth's ear.

She embraces him even more. He smiles.

"Hey," he says, "It's okay, we can breathe…"

Slowly, Annabeth opens her eyes and lets out a strangled yelp, "Why—why aren't we drowning?" her voice is small, muffled by Percy's shoulder.

"Air bubble," he says proudly.

She lifts her head and drinks the image within. Her eyes are so mesmerized Percy can swear it is reflecting holy lights.

"It's—It's beautiful," she says in awe.

Then she notices their tangled figure and blushes a horrible shade of red. "I—I'm—sorry—I—don't know—" she stutters as she entangles from him and begins to back away, only to realize that the air bubble is so much smaller than she thinks. She stops and looks at him sternly, "Why did you bring me here?"

Percy grins, then he settles himself at the bottom of the lake, sitting. Annabeth does the same.

"Alone time," he says.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Yeah, really,"

Percy grins more. Huh, he likes grinning. He reaches for his jacket pocket and takes the iPhone out, handing it to Annabeth. "Go on, call them now."

She looks at him and takes the phone. "Why do we have to be alone? You can just hand me the phone above, It's much easier."

He leans his head back on the wall of the air bubble, folds his arms and closes his eyes. "You still owe me something, remember? I guess you can't do it in front of everybody last night at the camp fire cuz you're too shy," he says, "so maybe if we're alone…" _Gods._ He's taking up more courage than he thought he will in making this thing and saying those words out of him. He tries so hard to stay casual and not to blush.

Annabeth huffs.

"And also," Percy continues, "The view here is great, isn't it? It can help to lessen the headache." He raises an eyebrow to slightly peek. "Are you _really_ okay now?"

She is already dialing on the phone, "Yeah—just a small throbbing on the back of my head—_Hello?_"

Percy smiles a little and closes his eyes again, giving her some privacy, even if it seems impossible to afford and give one at the moment.

* * *

Annabeth finishes her two calls. One is for April, Tyler's sister, which is a lot of "I'm okay, I'm okay," and a bunch of lies that only Annabeth can make look promising. The other one is for someone named "Liz" which is pretty much the same though there are a lot of banging and a lot of music noises in the background. Annabeth says she's in a band. She has also settled in New York.

Annabeth is staring intently on the screen, contemplating to do something. When Percy sees what she's staring at, his stomach flips.

"You wanna call him?"

Annabeth flinches, "No—I—_No_." She pauses. "I'm just wondering where the heck is he now. Or what he is planning to do." She is still staring at the phone.

Percy gets the phone and puts it back in his jacket pocket.

She looks at him, "Are you jealous?"

Percy raises an eyebrow.

She smirks, "You're also cute when you're jealous,"

He just rolls his eyes and pulls Annabeth forward, much closer. They are now straddling each other's legs. It is Annabeth who rolls her eyes this time but stays silent.

Then after a moment or so, "What are we doing?" she says softly.

They are staring into each other's eyes, not breaking contact, trying to find each other's souls behind their irises.

"I don't know," he says equally soft, "I'm not sure I wanna know,"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you already remember me, Annabeth?"

It is a long time before she responds, _"No,"_

Percy frowns a little.

"I don't know," she says, "I'm not sure I wanna know…" she replies, smiling slightly.

He smiles back.

They are now close to each other. Their fingers interlaced. Then, Annabeth slowly leans in, closing the gap between them, and kisses him on the right cheek. Her lips linger a few seconds before breaking contact with his skin.

"Now, I don't owe you anything anymore, do I?" she says teasingly.

He stares at her. "For now."

"Percy," She smiles a little sadly,

His eyes gaze her more intently.

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

His heart sinks. "What? _Why?"_

"Because I can't help it,"

Percy's eyes widen a fraction. He's pretty sure he's not breathing anymore.

"There's something inside you…" she continues, "which keeps me—"

"Infuriated?"

"—grounded." She finishes. "I still can't remember it all. This thing between us. I have sworn I'll still sort it out before—before I make it so complicated again, but—I don't think—_I don't think_—I don't think—"

Percy cuts her words by kissing her full on the lips. At first, he kisses her slowly, tracing his thumb along her cheekbones. His other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He lets her know in that kiss how long he has waited for this moment to come. She kisses _back._

Annabeth seems surprised at first with the sudden pacing. She is not expecting him to make a move on her that fast. But her limp hands suddenly wraps around his neck, deepening the kiss.

His kisses become harder and hungrier. Desperate and more urgent. All of his emotions—the angst, the misery, the pain, the _longing_ for all those twelve months alone—frantically burst into a flashflood for this moment, resulting for Annabeth to feel Percy's lips opening her mouth, his tongue dominating hers. She still tastes like fresh air. Fresh air and Annabeth.

Her lips and tongue sweeps away all of his worries, doubts and fears about being left alone again. It drives him into a swirling frenzy of chaos and fire.

Then Annabeth pulls back for air. She is breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and eyes shining with light.

Percy doesn't back off. He kisses her again and trails his lips along her jaw, to the hollow beneath her ear, making her jump. He smiles against her skin. It is still her weak point.

He whispers into it, "I missed you," he says, "I missed you so much," before peppering her with more kisses down her neck.

Annabeth tilts her head to give him more access. Her fingers ruffling and tugging Percy's raven hair. She is almost panting.

Somehow, these two demigods at the bottom of the canoe lake already find their hearts' desire. Somehow, without caring about what is clear or what is not, Annabeth has discovered what her mind is willing to grasp from the very first.

_Me,_ Percy thinks, as he kisses her once more on the lips, missing the feel of her mouth on him so much.

He reluctantly pulls back for air.

Annabeth stares at him with awe and certainty. "I missed you, too," she says, "God, I don't even know _why—"_ her voice breaks twice, "but I missed you so m—"

He kisses her again. Percy wishes this moment will never end. That he can stay like this forever with Annabeth. Here, under the canoe lake, with the whole lot of underwater creatures and oppressing pressure around them, just tangled in each other's arms, straddling each other's hips, not caring where the hell they might be heading.

He will do anything for this moment to last. A swim again across the Styx… A trip on a plane… A dip in a muskeg…

But eventually, the conch horn blows from a distance above, signaling the damn dinner.

**END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_ Everybody already saw the HoH 1st full chappie? here it is:_**

**you- drool- when- you- sleep. tumblr.c(o)m / post/ 5413 71928 36**

_**without the spaces and parentheses of course.**_

**_XOXOXO, _****_MJ_**

**_So I, dialled her number and confessed to her... I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing... She said nothing... Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing..._**


	16. Chapter 16: Nico

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Nico**

"KEYOUPASHASTAKE?" NICO ASKS through a mouthful of bread.

Hazel frowns, "What?"

The son of the death god swallows hard—the food and all—then says again, "Can you pass the steak?"

Hazel rolls her eyes and passes the steak. "What did you do today, huh?" She asks. "You eat like a satyr. Oh, wait, no. You eat like Percy."

Nico pauses and looks at her. They both laugh.

"Speaking of Percy," his sister says, "Where is he, anyway?" She looks around the dining pavilion to scan the crowd. She frowns.

Nico looks around, too. Tyson is alone in the Poseidon table and he can't find Percy around. He snickers.

"What?" his sister asks.

"Annabeth's gone, too."

And surely, Annabeth is not on the Athena table also.

Hazel frowns. "_Those_ two,"

"Aw, c'mon." Nico huffs. "Let them be. I swear Percy wants to kiss her ever since he saw her. You must have seen how the abstaining kills him."

Hazel sighs, "I know. I'm worried, though. Not only for Percy, of course but with Annabeth also. I wonder how _she_ can refrain herself,"

"What d'you mean?"

"She's beginning to feel unsettled towards Percy. I think she's longing for him, too which is quite hard and crazy for her since she's supposed to know him as a stranger. She still doesn't know…" Hazel sighs heavily.

Nico scowls then shrugs.

"Anyway," she continues, "what's going on between you and Lou?"

Nico chokes on his burger steak. "Ga—what?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said what's going on bet—"

"Okay, okay, I heard! Just—" he blushes, "It's none of your business."

"Ow, really?" she hides a smile.

"Yeah."

"Hi, Lou!"

He perks up and looks around, quickly wiping his mouth with the back of his hands—

"Mgh—uh—hey—Lou—" he frowns. "Lou's _not_ here."

Hazel is clutching her stomach, "You should've—seen—your—face—" she says through her laughs, almost doubling over for air.

"Yeah, Hazel Levesque," he throws bread crumbs at her, "Very funny."

"I'm sorry—it's just that, you need not to hide it from me. I mean, I can help you with Lou. She likes you, too. I can always tell. You are just too…_slow_ and hesitant to act. Have some guts, Nico,"

"Really,"

"_No_,"

He doesn't catch the sarcasm.

The conch horn blew ten minutes ago. The noise in the dining pavilion must be carried all the way to the Big House.

"Hey, Hazel. What school did Leo say they're supposed to be boarding now?" Nico asks as he digs in his plate.

Hazel doesn't respond.

"Hey, Hazel." He asks again, "Where is Leo supposed to be boarding?"

No response. Nico frowns and looks at her. Hazel is staring at something, obviously trying hard not to smile. She has her both hands on her chest.

"What are you—" he looks at what she's staring at. Then he narrows his eyes to slits just to be sure.

They are walking hand in hand towards the mess hall. She is now wearing his maroon jacket which is a size big on her so the sleeves almost hide her hands, even her fingertips. The other campers don't notice them. Or maybe they just don't mind, especially the older campers; they must think it's like a cliché thing.

"What are you saying about Annabeth _still_ not knowing about the longing? And something about _refraining_…?" Nico says.

Their eyes follow the two. When they reach the hall and they need to separate ways to go to their tables, they both stop and look directly at each other. Annabeth says something to him and then she tips her toes to peck him slightly on the lips. When she is about to break off, Percy grabs her head with both hands and leans down to kiss her full on the lips—hard.

Nico's eyes widen. He watches as they separate completely and walk up to their own respected tables.

"I don't think I said something like that." Hazel sighs, "Or most likely, _Forget_ _it_."

Nico shakes his head. Then he realizes someone is shrieking.

"Whath—whath dith they thoo? Why dith he kith her!"

"Celyn... calm down, they _just_ kiss—"

"I thought he hath no girlfriend! I thought she hath no boyfriend! I thought—" Jocelyn begins to cry. "Pertheeee!"

Piper sighs, "Celyn, you're only _six_. Percy's _eighteen_."

"I donth care I donth care donth care! I will marry him I will marry him!" the kid wails.

Nico catches Piper's eyes. She shrugs then smiles. He smiles back. Nico knows she may use charmspeak to calm Jocelyn but he also knows that as much as possible, she will avoid doing that. Piper uses her Aphrodite gift in only dire circumstances.

His eyes train instead on the Hecate table and almost unconsciously, on Lou Ellen. She has also seen Percy and Annabeth and there's a small smile playing on her lips. Her eyes catch his. Nico doesn't know what to do. She smiles radiantly and he smiles back idiotly. _Hades_, he thinks. _Why is it always like this?_

Lou is Nico's friend for so long. At first it's just a sweet friendship thing between a guy and a girl. He first thinks it's ridiculous to have a crush on her. She's just so simple, after all, and Nico, at often times before, fancies pretty girls (He didn't admit to Percy but he had a crush on Annabeth when he was ten.). And then he feels something unexplainable stirring up. He wants to see Lou all the time, likes to spend time with her and make her laugh. Maybe pretty girls aren't in his radar after all this time.

Surely, Lou feels the same way. He knows it. It's obvious for both of them. But well…one has to make a move.

He is draining his soda when he hears Jocelyn again. But this time, it's not about her undying love for Percy.

"Drew? Drew! Did you see Annabeff's neckleith! I thwear! Ith _glooowing_!"

"What?"

"Look, Drew! Ith—itthcary. I didn't like ith—"

Suddenly, the night air is pierced by a blinding grey light coming somewhere.

The night erupts from a chatter of merry noises to a sound of entropy. A gray blur pushes past Nico's vision and as his instincts take over, he darts backwards to do a three-sixty—just enough time to avoid three sharp arrows now sticking on his chair.

He looks around wildly. He realizes he's not the only one because all of them are in pretty much the same or worse scenarios. Hazel just avoids her own arrows. She already has her sword in her grip, ready to slice something or someone with it. The other demigods are also in a blur of movements. The tables are splattered with upturned dishes of food and drinks. The air is swarming with pieces of meat and pudding and deadly arrows. If they are not trained enough for these moments, he can swear they are all now standing in line towards the Field they're destined to go in his father's domain.

He thought the Apollo Cabin must be giving away a cruel and sadistic prank but he notices they are also dodging arrows away.

Suddenly, an almost inaudible shriek sounds somewhere. It is almost drowned by the cacophony sounds traveling the air. He can't find this terrified shriek because of the whole chaos. Then he sees it—the younger campers from Aphrodite. Nico curses. They are not trained _enough_. But—Chiron and Mr. D are still back in the Big House, probably running late. So it's only the demigods of the Camp Half Blood are standing now for their lives. Of course there are the satyrs—but they're not being helpful by just running around blindly. Their pipes magic can't help them right now.

It all doesn't make sense… _How_ the hell? _What_ the hell? Where are the attackers? Monsters?—_No_. These are just arrows coming from nowhere. Coming from thin air. He thought he already knew odd and weird. But this _is_ different.

The shriek sounds again and he sees little Jocelyn crying. She is on her all fours, crawling under the Athena table, trying to get the hell out of here, which is pretty sensible and considerable for the kid.

She pokes her head from under the table and starts to shriek "Daaaathy! Daaaathy!" when an impossible thing happens. The nearby table flies to the direction of the kid just when a sharp grey blur burns the night in front of her. The grey blur turns out to be another bunch of arrows—heading also to little Jocelyn.

Jocelyn, the six year old innocent kid who might be the second nicest Aphrodite girl in camp next to Piper. Jocelyn, the sweet kiddo who once offered Nico a strawberry-flavored lollipop. Jocelyn—_SWISH._

Another shadow appears to shield little Jocelyn away from her end. The table explodes inexplicably in midair—just when the arrows strike.

Then the raging chaos stops. The spot where Jocelyn was is now a rubble of splintered woods and a bunch of arrows which managed to still hit. The campers, frantic, immediately find the kid under the mess. Piper is in the lead. The Aphrodite leader's hands are trembling horribly.

And they see _them_. Jocelyn's cries are muffled by _Annabeth_'s shoulders. The kid can't breathe because of her own lung-wrecking sobs. Annabeth seems okay although a bit shaken. She stands up carrying Jocelyn. Her face is streaked with dirt, grime and dust.

"Take her," she says as Piper surges forward to take Jocelyn. The other campers gather around.

"Annabeth—" Percy's eyes widen as he sees her but she holds up her palms, indicating she's alive and okay.

Percy doesn't stay put, of course. He still surges forward to tackle her in a one-armed hug, Riptide in his other grasp. Nico can't blame the guy. He _had_ lost her before. And this attack's timing seems taunting him about losing Annabeth _again_.

Annabeth imperceptibly gasps and grits her teeth but she manages a small reassuring smile. Her knuckles are white.

Somebody huffs, "_Really_? You have endangered the whole camp and you'll just accept more sympathy?"

Everyone whirls around to stare at the one who speaks.

It is Drew Tanaka.

She stares back at the crowd and heaves an exasperated sigh. "Don't be fools, everyone! What happened is _her_ fault!"

Nico is expecting Annabeth to protest. To get angry for the accusation or even throw an arrow at Drew which is really favorable to Nico. But to his stunned surprised, Annabeth stares back looking…_scared_. The blonde girl is having a feral look. Like an animal trapped and cornered and doesn't know how to escape.

"Now, you can't say something, brainy? Because you know in yourself it is true! It is _your_ fault! You sabotage the camp's protection borders! You're a _traitor__!_" Drew says. "I saw that pendant of yours flashed right before the attack! And don't you dare—don't you dare tell us it's a coincidence! Because we all know that in the world we live in_, there is no such thing like that!_"

Nico knows he should be mad at Drew. But somehow… her words make sense… It is Annabeth's fault why this is all—

"Snap out of it, everyone!" Piper snaps. She turns to Drew, "How dare you! That's why I don't want you using your charmspeak! You're using it for nonsense things! Stop it!"

Drew sneers, "You're the entire one who's being blinded. And it doesn't matter if my charmspeak here works, because it's still true!"

"Drew Tanaka—"

"You are all very convinced that blondie is with us all this time… Well, _WHO KNOWS_?" Drew starts shrieking more frantically. "We almost got killed! Your own cabin member almost got killed! How in Tartarus does everyone get convinced that that girl—" she points wildly to Annabeth, "—is Annabeth Chase? SURE! Her memories are _erased_! What a _perfect_ reason! What if she's just a stupid clone made by some stupid monster to invade us all, _stupid_ campers!" She glares at everyone especially to Annabeth, "I admit I look up to Annabeth Chase. But setting aside all due respect and manners_, I doubt she is really you_."

The demigods are all stunned. Nobody speaks. Nobody moves. Then Annabeth quickly breaks off Percy's grasp and runs away to the forest. Nico doesn't know if it's a snarl or a sob he hears before she turns away.

"Annabeth!" Percy calls but even he can't make a move to follow her. He stares at Annabeth's retreating figure disappears at the edge of the forest. He wants to follow her but... he just… _can't_.

Drew pipes up, "See, everyone? She's guilty! I wouldn't be surprised if she—"

Percy turns to look at her and Drew swallows back her voice. Anybody will swallow back their voice and will hide away whimpering if they see Percy's silencing look directly on them. It is murderous. Nico is surprised Drew doesn't back off whimpering.

Then they heard the saving bell, "Campers!" Chiron approaches, galloping to them. They all look at him. "Copper just informed me in the Big House what is happening…" he looks around grimly, "I doubt Mr. D will be disturbed by his game in that arcade machine tonight but…" he pauses. "I suggest all of you to go back to your cabins! And for those who are hurt and injured, please go straight to the infirmary!"

The campers slowly do what they are told. Usually, there will be a lot of questions. But this time, they know better than to ask…

Percy is paralyzed. When Chiron asks them where Annabeth went, he seems to wake again and starts to panic. Chiron sends Nico, Jason, Leo and Clarisse to go with Percy to find Annabeth in the forest. Rachel is doing her best to feel Annabeth's presence somewhere, "She's just in the forest," the oracle assures them. "You'll find her…"

Before they set off finding Annabeth, Nico hears Jason mutters behind.

"Dude. Did you hear Drew?"

"Nah, bro. I didn't." Leo scowls, "Of course everyone heard it!" he hisses.

"What if she's really not—"

"Not _here_, man." Leo warns.

Jason frowns.

Nico wishes the guy can be sensible enough. He steals a glance towards Percy beside him but he can't see his face because of the shadows.

"I'm not being rude or mean," Jason whispers but they can still hear him. Oh, gods. "But I also saw her pendant glow. You've seen her face. It's all guilty and—"

It takes maybe a second as Percy whirls around and storms toward Jason. Percy must've gotten the Roman's face if Nico hasn't hauled him back. He is shaking.

Jason is looking grim. Leo also has hauled him away from the must-fight.

"DUNGBRAINS!" Clarisse shouts at the two. "Can you act maturely?" She turns to Percy, "Your girlfriend is missing again! You better find her quickly than to pick fights with someone else! And you—" she turns to Jason, "Can you please SHUT that hole in your face? You're not helping!" then she walks away from them, finding Annabeth alone inside the forest.

"The punk is right," Leo says, "Act maturely, people. Or we'll find no one." He flicks his left palm to produce a small fire ball—light source. "We part ways. Find Annabeth and bring her back to the Big House as soon as possible. After an hour let's meet up again here. Let's see what we can do after that."

They all share a moment of silent agreement then they part ways.

Nico notices Leo sighs heavily as he walks away. "That scary blondie…" he mutters, "Captain Leo is gonna find you…"

Before they completely separate, Nico catches something dark in his peripheral vision. When he turns, he sees a massive raven perched on a nearby tree branch. He frowns. Then he sees Percy already retreating away.

"Hey—" Nico catches Percy's arm, "Are you hurt? You're bleeding."

Percy scowls, and then looks at his own torso, where Nico is staring at. There is a stain of blood at the side of his shirt. The nighttime shadows hide the obvious view but when you look closely, it is seriously stained with crimson red blood. Percy scowls more.

"No—I—I'm not—"

"Then what…" Nico's voice trails off as he drinks the scene within.

Not so far away, a trail of blood is on the earth, leading to the forest. It starts from a point on the mess hall where the attack happened earlier. And right on that point is—

Percy's eyes widen. "Annabeth," he breathes.

The son of Hades doesn't even have the time to call him to wait. Before he can say a word, Percy is already running away to the forest, as fast as he could.

**END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN**


	17. Chapter 17: Nico

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Nico**

THE BLOOD TRAIL is gone. After a few meters, Percy and Nico decide to part ways to search for Annabeth. Having the trail gone is both good and bad. Good because Annabeth must have stopped bleeding and bad because they now don't know where to search. It isn't easy; Percy is clearly terrified inside but chooses to wear a mask of calmness.

There is one thing even Nico doesn't understand, though: Annabeth's guilt. He knows that the girl will never do that—endangering the whole Camp Half Blood. It is their home, their safest haven; it is most unlikely for Annabeth to be involved in such a thing. But is she really Annabeth Chase? A moment ago, Drew's accusation cannot be true. It is even ridiculous (without the charmspeak and all)! But now it can make sense.

Annabeth Chase is a courageous and wise demigod. She is a leader, part of their backbone. She is one of the strongest and most powerful children of god, aside from Percy. She may not have special powers to cast but that doesn't put an end to it. Annabeth is _that_ powerful.

And the Annabeth they are searching for now is… he really doesn't want to admit this but she is less of all the qualities and characters their real Annabeth has. He might understand it generally because the poor girl lost her memories. But…

He fully remembers the whole reason why she is the one who sacrificed who sacrificed to close the Doors of Death.

It was either Percy or Annabeth since they are the ones who got stuck up inside Tartarus, they had no damn choice. When Percy got to realized what was going to happen, he came to the self-made conclusion that he was the one who would sacrifice. Not Annabeth. Never Annabeth.

_It's either me or you, Annabeth and I can't let that happen to you._

_I won't let that happen to you either… I don't want to. I can't._

_I am sorry, Annabeth._

Just then, the two-faced god interfered.

_The earth goddess was awakened. You're too late, young heroes._

Nico knew from that very moment, it was hopeless. If Percy was going to be gone, sucked up inside the Doors of Death, they will stand no chance.

If there would be a war coming after the stupid doors were closed, he is sure they would be in the losing side. Percy would be gone. Their ace. Their most powerful demigod. And that's just it—doomsday.

Eventually, Nico realized that Annabeth has reached the same conclusion. He would never forget the look in her eyes—piercing grief and hopelessness. Love and hate mixed together in a swirling cloud of feral fierceness and terrifying courage.

Janus's two faces had the nerve to grin.

_This will be the moment, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena_. said the first face.

_You have to choose right in this moment_. interrupts his second.

_I know what you had realized._

_We know what you had realized._

_Without the son of Poseidon…_

_You are dead in the upcoming war…_

_Blast it, we're _all_ dead in the upcoming war._

_So, choose wisely, mighty daughter of Athena._

_You… or Percy Jackson…_

_You… or the race of the world's civilization…_

_You…_

_Or them…_

Percy's eyes were wide and shining—tears threatening to fall. He must've realized that conclusion, too because he looked so shell-shocked and terrified of the most possible thing that would happen.

"No… Annabeth. _Please_."

"Do not worry, daughter of Athena," Janus says.

"Your next big choice is yet to come…"

Annabeth looked at Percy. She pulled him to her and kissed him one last time. A kiss of painful love, hope and sacrifice… Of hurtful things in the world combined… A kiss of broken promises and shattered life of possibilities beyond… A kiss so blindingly helpless, but full of courage. A last kiss between life and death.

She pulled off abruptly and hauls Percy away with all her might and strength—outside the door, towards the blackened bliss beyond.

Then the vacuum force envelopes them all, sucking everything to the doors. Annabeth must have sucked up immediately inside if Percy didn't grab her wrist. Nico meanwhile, grabbed Percy by the other hand.

_Promise me you'll move on._

_No, I won't._

_Let go now._

_NO! No, Please don't... I love you, Annabeth. Please._

She smiled tightly_. I love you. Goodbye._

No, she will not let go. Nico thought.

She will never let—

She _did_ let go.

The doors immediately closed as her entrance to it was the key for the lock. The Fates really _are_ cruel.

Nico thought Percy wasn't going to speak again after he shouted Annabeth's name one last time.

The goodbye was painful enough. Deaths… so much more deaths. Nico felt his heart was going to shatter. Honestly, he already felt it shattered. There's so much pain and loss… It is completely unfair.

Then the battle was up and they won, miraculously. But the prize is too low for them. The original seven heroes of Olympus came down to five. And that top it all down.

He sighs, resigned.

"You're not far from her," A voice behind startles Nico. He whirls around.

"Juniper," he breathes, "What are you doing in here?"

"Why is everyone asking me that? I live in here! Duh,"

"Oh… yeah. Sorry, I forgot,"

"You're looking for her, right?"

Nico perks up. He doesn't need to elaborate who is that "her."

"Yeah," he says. "Did you see her? Where is she?"

The wood nymph's face is grim and sad. Juniper already saw Annabeth and introduced herself to her. Annabeth seems familiar with the nymph which is an unsurprising thing because they are really good friends. Juniper, being Grover's girlfriend, and Grover being her boyfriend's best friend. Aside from herself, of course. But now, you can see in the nymph's face the alarming sadness…

"Juniper," Nico says again. "Where is she? Tell me, quick."

She points ahead to the clearing, "She's there," Juniper says, "sitting on the rocks. I told her to come with me and go back but… she doesn't want to." She pauses, "She's not crying, though. But…"

Nico purses his lips, thinking what to do. "Can you do me a favor, Juniper?"

Juniper cocks her head to one side.

"Percy, Leo, Jason and Clarisse are also in here, searching for Annabeth. Can you find them quick? Send Percy here and tell the rest to stop the search and go back. I know you can explain it to them."

She stares at him.

"_Please_, Juniper."

"I don't have a GPS, you know,"

"C'mon, now…"

Juniper rolls her eyes. "If only I don't love Annabeth," her face turns serious again. "I'll find Percy. He's the one she needs."

Nico smiles slightly, grateful for Juniper. "Thank you," then he turns to go to where Annabeth is.

"Nico," Juniper calls back.

He turns. "Yeah?"

She hesitates a bit, "Be careful. It's the cursed field." Then she disappears in a pop of green mist.

* * *

When he steps onto the clearing, he realizes what does Juniper mean. It _is _the cursed battle field. The Battle of the Labyrinth. He sighs as he remembers the painful memories…

"Annabeth…?" He calls softly. "Annabeth…? I…" his voice trails as he spot s her sitting on a massive rock, legs pulled up in front of her, chin tucked on her knees. Her arms are around her legs. She is rocking back and forth. Nico walks up to her till he is standing in front of Annabeth. He notices her left arm is bandaged with a handkerchief. Like what he thinks, the wound can't have bothered her that much. "Hey…"

Annabeth ignores him.

"Annabeth, let's go back…"

Still, she continues to rock back and forth. She isn't crying, just like what Juniper has said. But it is because she is trying really hard not to. He sighs, "It's not your fault."

She stops. Now, he hits a nerve. But he doesn't know if it's a good or bad thing.

"Annabeth," He says again, "Drew is just scared of the attack. And she's got to have someone for the blame. Drew's mean that way."

He patiently waits.

"Hey… It's not your faul—"

"_But it is_." She says quietly. She looks right up at him.

Nico swears, his own chest receives a numbing pain from seeing the guilt and fear in Annabeth's eyes. The girl is so scared than how much he thought she is. Her courage just crumbles away like pillars of sand blown by the wind. He wishes Percy won't be able to see this. What is the worse feeling in the world than seeing someone you love the most being shattered before your eyes, and you just stand there useless, knowing you can't help.

Annabeth lets out a sob. A short muffled sob. But that is enough to give Nico the urge to cry for the girl, too. It's agony.

Annabeth breathes deeply. "I still keep seeing things. I am Annabeth. I know… I know in the bottom of my heart I am Annabeth. I am starting to remember it all…" She shuts her eyes, "But it's still my fault. The whole camp is in danger while I am here—"

"No—Annabeth. Don't say that—"

"I heard _him_. I heard him in my mind right before the attack. I don't know how or why. He said he's going to kill everyone inside camp if I didn't go away with him. I refused to think his voice was real, then. But… but…" Again, she lets out a strangled sob. Annabeth is having a hard time trying not to cry and let it all out. She doesn't want to break down.

"My pendant flashed. I don't know why but then the attack happened. I tried to get it off. To… To do something. I tried to! But it won't come—it won't come—it won't come off—" She clutches her mouth with both hands to keep from crying. He knows that when she starts, she won't be able to stop.

Nico sits on the rock, beside her and puts her his arm over her shoulders. He sighs again. Where's Percy? " Don't worry. We'll get it off you, Annabeth. We just have to go back in the Big House. We won't let you go away again, alright? We won't let anybody be hurt or be kidnapped. We'll stop that _John_, alright?"

For some moments, Nico keeps chanting sympathizing words for Annabeth. He feels so bad for the girl.

Suddenly, "I saw a battle in here." Annabeth says. "Death. Loss. Blood. I saw a labyrinth. I don't know how is that possible…"

Nico doesn't know what to say. So, he stays sighs, "Maybe a lot of you will think I'm not really Annabeth Chase, huh." She sniffs. "I already ran away. I'm not brave. I'm not courageous. I'm a coward." She pauses. "What a stupid, crybaby daughter of Athena."

"_You're possibly right_," someone says. This time, it's not Nico. Percy is standing by the edge of the trees. He saunters up to them. Nico stands up. "I notice you're always running away these days," Percy says to Annabeth, who is now in front of him, head bowed. Her legs are now dangling a few inches above the earth.

Percy sighs. "It's good Juniper and Nico found you. And Juniper told me you're here." He pauses, "At this field. Of all the places. Why are you running to somewhere where you'll be able to remember painful memories? Are you that masochistic?"

Nico flinches while Annabeth stays silent. He doesn't know where the hint of anger and annoyance in Percy's voice is coming from. He stays silent as well. "Is your arm alright?" Percy says, eyeing and taking gently her left arm to examine it.

"I didn't know I would be able to say this. But you're an idiot," he says, "I hate it when they say and think you are not Annabeth. I know you are. It's just…" Percy looks away for a moment. He's not thinking what to say. He's thinking if he will say what is in his mind right now.

"You can't always run away like before. You have to face it all. That's why I'm here—I'm with you when you're facing all these things. Back to back. Side by side. Together. Remember? You can't cry like that. You can't escape and turn away. You have to show them you're a headstrong person. You can't—"

"Percy," Nico finally says. "Don't."

Percy purses his lips. Then his face softens.

"I just… I was afraid you'll run away and won't come back again. I can't—I don't—"

Percy pauses and he sits beside her and takes her chin to look up at him. Her face is streaked with dust and dirt, with her tear tracks along her cheeks. Still, Nico knows that in Percy's view, even with Annabeth's red-rimmed eyes and face full of soot, she still has the most beautiful face he ever has seen.

"I don't—" Percy says again, "I don't want seeing you like this. I hate it seeing you crying and breaking down." He wipes her tears away. "I'm sorry," he embraces her tightly but carefully to avoid crushing her injured arm.

Nico smiles sadly. _These two._

"Let's go back," Percy says and stands up. "C'mon, I'll give you a piggy-back ride. I know you can't walk that long this time."

With that, Annabeth is riding on Percy's back, her arms around her neck and her legs secured in Percy's arms. She closes her arms and buries her face on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth says, "I promise I won't run away anymore. I won't cry again,"

They thought Annabeth is asleep when she mumbles softly, "Percy… have we…ever dated in…Italy?" her eyes still close.

Percy smiles slightly, "Yeah, sort of,"

"To… Paris?"

"Yeah, first month anniversary."

"I saw Las Vegas… we were kids…"

Percy laughs lightly, "Am I not good in picking dating places?"

"Seaweed Brain…"

Nico smiles inwardly. Even if he has no idea how the hell did these two date to Paris for their first month anniversary.

"I saw a door…"

Percy and Nico become alert.

"And a big ugly spider… She says she'll kill me…"

Nico glances at percy sideways. He is listening intently to Annabeth.

"I saw a blonde guy… He asked for—he begged for help but I refused. I told him I can't run away…

"Someone gave me his laptop…then h—he died."

Nico and Percy formulates the theory that Annabeth doesn't know what she is saying. She is more exhausted and tired physically, emotionally and psychologically than most of them, after all.

"Volcano erupts…then you were gone… I thought you were dead… and I know you were there with her…

"Then you came back…only to seek help with Rachel…"

Nico looks at him directly, eyes wide open. Percy looks at him sideways, an unrecognizable expression on his face. If Nico doesn't know that much, he can swear Percy is blushing. Wait. _Is he_?

"You said we'll have weeks…then you kissed me goodnight…then you were—gone. I searched for you for ages. But I couldn't find you. You're just—gone." Annabeth's voice breaks softly twice. She breathes deeply and says no more. She is completely asleep now.

For a long time, the two demigods are just silently walking. Then, "Percy," Nico says, "I know you heard us,"

Percy is silent. Then, "Yeah,"

Nico stares ahead. At least he will not relay it all but himself when they hold a meeting tonight or more possibly, the next morning.

"D'you think she has remembered everything right at this moment?" Nico asks him.

It's a long time again before Percy responds. "She will. But no, not at this moment."

Nico's eyebrows furrow. "Why?"

They are now out of the forest and the view of the Big House is already in their vision. They continue to walk.

"Because she still got this stupid pendant around her neck. And we've got to take it off her, anyhow, as soon as possible."

Percy's voice is determined. Nico is quite sure the pendant will not be seen on Annabeth's throat just after this night. But honestly, the thought makes him nervous. Like he has this uncertainty in taking the pendant off her.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Yeah. Anyhow. As soon as possible."

**END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements...**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere?**_

_**Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place... Should I leave it there?**_

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements...**_

_**Even if it leads nowhere?**_

**~oOo~**

**(C) Adele, Chasing Pavements**


	18. Chapter 18: Nico

_**A/N: I'm sorry for being masochistic in this chap,**_**if**_** that's what you'd call it. The songs just drive me insane and melancholic. MJ x**_

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Nico**

"I TOLD YOU, they'll find her," Rachel says to Piper as Percy and Nico go inside the infirmary in the Big House. The only people who are still awake are Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Leo and Jason. Also Lou Ellen and Tyler. Chiron meets them on the porch and he is the one who told Percy to let Annabeth sleep tonight in the infirmary since Percy can't wake Annabeth up.

"Hey, Annabeth," he whispers sideways to her, her face buried on his neck. He could have shaken her awake but he doesn't get the heart to do it when the poor girl is sleeping like a coma patient.

"Is she alright?" Tyler asks Nico. "Is she hurt? Why is her arm bleeding? Why the blood?"

Nico sighs, a little resigned but more partly glad that Tyler really cares a lot for Annabeth. "She's okay," he says, "She will be. The bleeding stopped. It's alright,"

Percy sets her gingerly on a bed. Hazel gets a damp cloth to clean Annabeth's face. She frowns as she puts a hand on Annabeth's face. "She's burning a little,"

Indeed, when they are still in the forest, she's already having a slight fever that they know somehow will easily subside overnight. She just needs to rest.

"Nico," Chiron says, "Can you tell me what really happened?"

So they tell him. The main speaker is mostly Nico and Piper but Percy is piping up some things, like the search inside the forest.

"Oh my," Hazel says, "That is both good and bad, right? I mean, surely now, her memories are surging back to her in the most painful way. All her most devastating memories are coming to her all at once, and the good ones are sparse."

They all look sad and grim.

"That's the way she has to go," Chiron says, "I am not surprised she is still sane. Annabeth _is_ strong, after all."

"Where's Mr. D? Isn't he supposed to help?" Jason says. Nico notices that Jason and Percy just have the silent agreement to forget their argument earlier.

Chiron doesn't answer.

"What a fantastic camp leader," Leo mutters.

"I do not tolerate sarcasm, Leslie, if that's what you imply."

Their heads swivel to look at the doorway. Mr. D is suddenly there, watching them with curious and bored eyes.

"Boring _poor_ creatures. Can you discuss it in the morning? I need to get up early tomorrow. Olympus business. And your voices just carry all the way upstairs, I'm contemplating whether I can just morph you all to sea mammals but you'll just squeak and squeal which is way worse, of course. Blast it,"

"You don't get up till ten," Percy notes.

"Who told you, Pedro?"

Percy's cheeks flame. Chiron looks at him with a resigned, silencing look. _Enough, Percy_. He sighs. There is no point, anyway. _Tartarus with Mr. D_, says Percy's look.

Mr. D raises an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Hazel yelps as she curses in Latin. They all look at her.

"What—I was electrocuted!"

"What?" Rachel asks.

"I touched her neck and—"

The whole room is filled by a sudden burst of grey light so alarmingly familiar.

"Oh, no," Leo mutters as his hand creeps to his tool pockets.

Annabeth moans softly in her sleep, eyebrows scrunching together, eyes still closed. Percy holds her hand. "She's getting warmer," he mutters, a little panicked now.

"Crap," someone says. Lou Ellen. Her mouth is slightly open. Eyes wide with fear.

"What is it?" Nico asks as he takes hold of Lou's hand, too. He knows this girl so much that when she's starting to feel fear, he knows there is really something unsettling. Ironic with her outer personality as a gentle, calm and sweet girl, Lou is almost as tough and brave as Annabeth in the inside.

But Nico gets this feeling that Lou's fear is not for them all. It's for someone else, specifically…

Lou takes a step forward—

The air around them shimmers like in an IM. A piercing grey light emanates from Annabeth's pendant. Percy is wide-eyed. "What's happening?"

Well, nobody knows, Nico thinks.

Suddenly, like exactly in an IM, colors dance in the blurry mist. Only, the sort of connection is somewhat poorer than an IM created by a rainbow from a crystal prism.

Nico sees Annabeth still asleep, but her hands are gripping back Percy's hand so hard her knuckles are all white. She is barely moving nd breathing.

Then they are all lost. The infirmary changes. The mist enlarges and creeps around them all, eating the whole room. But somehow, images—life-sized—surges around them all. They can still see each other but they know they are now in a different dimension somewhere.

Large images flicker.

They are in a skating rink. Snow falls lightly. An achingly familiar blonde is holding both hands of a very familiar tall guy with curly auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes. Nico is suddenly reminded of Lou Ellen—who is gripping his hand so tight right now—with _those_ brown eyes…

The couple from the mist is skating, twirling aimlessly around because the blonde doesn't know how to move _that_ graceful with her blade shoes on.

"Waaaaah!" the guy shouts mockingly, grinning.

The blonde laughs and shrieks, panicked, but she can't stop. "John, stop! _Stop_!"

Together, they twirl around as they laugh. They _are_ happy.

The scene shifts. They are inside a different house. Suddenly, Tyler yelps loudly. Why does he yelp? Well, you will also yelp when you see yourself in a blurry image around you, sitting with the same blonde and a different girl on the floor, eating something out from a bowl. The blonde is holding a _necklace—the_ bead necklace. Beside them is a wooden box and a crisply folded, faded orange tee.

The blonde is staring intently at the necklace…

"Hallelujah, girl. Your eyes are crossing. What are you thinking?" The brunette snaps her fingers at Annabeth's face and she regains composure.

"I—I don't know. I forgot what I'm just th—"

"So can I have it?" Brunette looks at her friend expectantly.

"Hey," Tyler interrupts, "Can I have the knife? Looks like I could kill a giant in that—"

"You really could." Annabeth blurts out.

Tyler and the girl blink.

"I—I'm sorry, guys. I don't think you can have it today. Its—"

"Oh." The girl says. "It's okay." She smiles.

Tyler continues to stare…

The scene changes. Dim lights flare everywhere… They are now in a ballroom dance floor. But nobody is dancing—except for the same blonde and auburn-haired guy. Her arms are around his neck while his are wrapped around her waist. Her chin tucked on his right shoulder. They guy is dressed in a semi-formal shirt. The girl, however, is in a tight, blue, long-sleeved, silk dress that shows a lot of her thighs. She may be dressed wholesomely but when you get a view of her back, your eyes will pop out like Nico's.

Every skin of her back is bare because of the extremely low cut. It shows almost until the small of her back.

The tables and chairs around them are upturned. A banner says "CONGRATULATIONS, GRADUATES!" Somebody is mopping the floor… Music beats around...

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes, looking into your eyes… looking into your eyes… Won't you walk through? And bust in the door and take me away…_

They continue to dance slowly along with the tempo. The guy is smiling slightly. But when he turns and they get a view of the girl, her eyes are fixed at some point ahead of her. Full of memories and numbness. Of unfathomable sadness she can't decipher and bear to admit out loud.

_Oh, no more mistakes… 'Cause in your eyes, I'd like to stay… Stay…_

The mist reforms again. Blurrier this time, but they can still make the form out of it. The mist isn't murky enough for them not to recognize the new scene: the _same_ two people are inside a room of chairs. A board is on one side of the wall. They are inside an unused classroom, Nico guesses.

That classroom theory becomes positive when Nico notices that the mist-Annabeth is wearing a white plaid buttoned shirt with ¾ sleeves and a maroon necktie, tucked in a maroon mini skirt with plaits and falls a good deal of inches above her knees. She wears no stockings with her white brogues. John, on the other hand, is wearing the same style of shirt, _un_-tucked in his maroon slacks.

Then he notices they are arguing.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything—"

"You did. Something. A name. What did you remember?"

"What? Who says something about me remembering?"

John hesitates.

"You know," Annabeth says, "this is crazy. You drag me out of class to ask me a stup—"

"You _are_ lying,"

Annabeth flinches.

"You are hiding something. You remembered something."

"What's it to you, then? What if I remembered something? Shouldn't you be happy? It's my life and I can do whatever—"

"You _can't_ lie to me," he pauses, "You know I don't like you lying—"

"_WHO ARE YOU TO TALK!?"_she shouts, "Hark who's talking, John Owens! Don't you ever call me a liar if you're a liar _yourself_!" she is breathing hard, "I know. I know you're hiding something from me. So it's not me alone, isn't it? I'm not stupid John. I know it. I can _feel_ it—"

"I don't know what you're say—"

"I'M TIRED OF YOUR _LIES_—"

Before the back of his hand connects with her face, Nico feels Lou moves swiftly forward. Lou snatches the pendant off Annabeth's neck with so much burning ferocity and brutality which is all seen on Lou's tensed move and the way her shoulders are set.

How did she snatch it off if neither Annabrth nor Hazel can't touch it, Nico has no damned idea…

Abruptly—from the reality, Annabeth gasps for air as her eyes flash open and she sits bolt upright. Immediately, the whole mist around them melts away like nothing happened in the first place. The familiar infirmary is still intact. And they are still there, like before—before the trance or whatever thing that has happened. But even if the coast is already clear with the fog dissipated and all, they are still hearing the echo of the painful _slap_ which means that _that_ really happened. It is real.

All of them are wearing different faces of chock, surprise and confusion.

Annabeth is panting. She has broken Percy's grasp when she sits bolt upright. She looks around them, blinking fast. "What—what are you… What happened?"

No one moves. No one responds. Not even Chiron or Percy. Not even Piper or Lou or Nico, himself. No one.

They all stare back at _the_ blonde who, they already knew, doesn't know how to skate. Who, they witnessed, once attended a High School graduation dance with her boyfriend. This girl has once achieved a normal life every ordinary girl deserves. But not everyone manages to get.

Then a bored but amused voice says, "Interesting…" Mr. D. No one looks at him, too. "Interesting is what just happened."

* * *

Stunned silence. That is what enveloped them all after they are all surged by the mist. Annabeth is staring ahead in front of her. Lost in thought, not moving. Nico can't catch her blinking. Her eyes are shining.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks again in a small, normal voice.

Still, silence.

Then, through gritted teeth. Annabeth asks again, "_What_—_happened_?"

It is Lou, now holding the pendant, who looks first to Chiron, who nods. Then she speaks, "Annabeth. Calm down. Okay?"

Annabeth doesn't even move.

"Hazel accidentally touched your pendant and, I believe that your pendant can't be taken off by others or even yourself that easily. It is holding some kind of defensive magic. It is enchanted… enchanted by some kind of power I—I happen to recognize. But—" Lou pauses, hesitating to say something… Something thrilling and fearsome…

"The point is—Hazel got electrocuted and… there is this mist in the room…"

Annabeth grips the blanket tight.

"What did happen to you, Annabeth? What did you see? In your sleep?"

Nico looks at Lou. Gods, Lou. Why would you—

_Gods, di Angelo. Just _shut _up._

"Memories… Some of them…" Annabeth's voice trails off.

"The pendant's charm is already wearing off, I think. Or broken. Or… I don't know much, really. But—it's still working,"

"What happened," Annabeth asks again, her resigned voice tipped with something like… fear or… what? _Shame_?

Nico closes his eyes _again_ for a brief moment and opens it again.

"What happened when…" Annabeth continues, "When the mist fills the room?"

They all look down or become suddenly interested in some insignificant things inside the room. Like a speck of dirt on the wall, in Nico's case. Mr. D, however, snorts, the bastard.

"Please," Annabeth says, "Tell me," Her voice is small, vulnerable. Raw pain hidden. She keeps staring ahead, gripping the blanket on her sides. Her knuckles white with the unconscious effort.

"Did you…" she syas through gritted teeth, "Did you _see…"_

"Is that real?" Percy says very quietly. Nico can't see his face because it is turned away from most of their view but he can tell that Percy being calm right now is somewhat… scary and unsettling. "Did that really happen?"

Annabeth is silent. She has her head bowed.

"Answer me, Annabeth—"

"_I don't know_. The first ones are real. I remember them all…"

They all wait.

"I just saw that last one now. I don't know," she grips the blankets more fiercely Nico is afraid it might tear apart.

Annabeth exhales a short breath, "He must've been messing up with my mind a lot more than I thought, huh." She says almost casually but her voice is constricted.

Nobody responds. It's not as if she likes someone to really respond. Nico is holding his breathe.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Percy asks in a very dangerously calm voice. _Here it goes._

Annabeth keeps staring down.

"Why didn't you—"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" she bursts out. Tyler and Leo jump but the rest of them stay silent and composed.

"I didn't—" she swallows back a sob she doesn't want to let out._ I'm sorry. I promise I won't run away anymore, I won't cry again,_ she has said. Nico purses his lips. He knows he shouldn't give pity to the girl—it is not what she needs but… Gods. The _pain_.

"I didn't know," she says again, "I didn't know he's doing that to me, I didn't know he's messing up with my head more than I'll ever give permission to. I didn't know!

"I wouldn't have stayed! I wouldn't have—I wouldn't have! But I didn't know! I didn't—" she covers her mouth by both hands and takes shuddering breaths for a few seconds.

Percy is the one now who's gripping the comforter _so_ tightly.

"Annie…" Tyler starts to say again in a concerned voice.

"You got the pendant off, right?" Annabeth asks stiffly.

Lou grips the pendant by its silver chain more tightly. It seems to glow blue.

"No more threats, is there?" Annabeth continues, "I'll go back to my cabin if—if you don't mind," she starts to quickly get up the bed—

Then stops. Percy is holding her wrist but he is not looking into Annabeth. For a moment, they have this silent argument which Nico won't be able to understand ever. He's quite sure he doesn't want to.

But whatever it is, Annabeth pries his hand off hers and gets up the bed, quickly exiting the room.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Try to have no regrets... Even if it's just tonight... How you gonna walk ahead... If you keep living blind...**_

_**Stuck in the same position... You deserve**** s****o**** much more... There's a whole world around us... Just waiting to be explored...**_

_**Instead of just sitting around... And looking down on tomorrow... You gotta get your feet off the ground...**_

_**The time is now, just let it go...**_

**~oOo~**

**(C) G. Chance, Waiting Outside The Lines**


	19. Chapter 19: Annabeth

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: Annabeth**

THE MOMENT THE door closes; Annabeth's eyes are swimming in a blur of tears. _Holy crap_, she thinks. _Why am I so full of shit? This damned life of the most unfortunate and most—_ There is a string of un-ladylike or even inhumane curses running through her mind that never in her whole life she can really say out loud all at the same time, as she makes her way towards her cabin. One way or another, she has to get away. She can't take the pity in their eyes. The concern she believes she doesn't even need. Masochistic thinking, maybe, as Percy says but what would you expect from a broken girl? She wants nothing right at that moment than to die rotting or in the most painful way possible than to swim with these emotions of shame, guilt and hopelessness.

But she knows that is not the solution. Suicide is just a ridiculous and cowardly excuse or answer to a very hard problem. Sure, she wants to escape. But dying doesn't top it all.

She just hopes, as she lies on her bunk, hogging the comforter, that Percy didn't see or hear her cry as she left. Not after her promises. No more broken promises, especially to Percy. Not now that she has already given up on straining so hard to him. There is no way she'll be weak again in front of that guy again.

That guy has so much faith in her. He believes in her strength; even if she knows he really got mad when she ran away to the forest. And even if she, herself can't grasp that strength Percy is seeing in her, she has to build it up.

But this time… with the memories and visions…

That makes her will crumbles. It is _not_ all and everything but pure devastation.

In a swirl of thoughts, Annabeth falls asleep, not dropping a single tear on her pillow again.

* * *

_I know you're hiding something from me. So it's not me alone, isn't it? I'm not stupid, John. I know it. I can feel it._

_I don't know what you're—_

_I'M TIRED OF YOUR_LIES_—_

This time, she really sees it as the back of his hand connects with her face in a sickening, painful sound. For a long moment, there is nothing but silence.

_Annabeth, I— I'm sorry—_

_Don't touch me—_

_Listen to me—_

_No, __you__ listen to me, John. You don't want to touch me—You don't—DON'T!_

Annabeth backs away.

_We're done_, she says, shaking her head. _We're done._ She moves to walk out the room—

_We are not done unless I say so,_ he growls and grabs her by the hair. He wraps his hands around her neck, catching her off guard, swinging her to the wall.

_Let me go—_

_You will not go back anymore. I will not let you go back._

_Please—_

Grey mist forms from his fingertips. His chocolate brown eyes turn almost evil black. Obsidian. Then it turns to amber gold… to blood red.

Annabeth knows it is just the trick of the light—

"Annabeff….?"

_John—Please—_

She opens her eyes. Sunshine. Camp Half Blood.

A dream. A nightmare.

Annabeth sits up.

_Morning_.

She blinks back tears in her eyes, realizing what that dream means. Now the pendant is not around her neck anymore, she is starting to see more things and remember them fully. She even remembers that name now. That name which surged back to her in the middle of BioChem before.

Luke. _Luke Castellan_.

Even now, she can't understand why she remembered the former counselor of Cabin Eleven back then. He's important to her; that is all she remembers. That is also how she feels anyway. But...

She hopes all the memories of her will come back now so she can tell why... It is like slowly coming back to her, bit by bit. She feels like she can't move on and solve the whole problem even with the pendant gone. She can't also tell why, which frustrates her to the fullest.

So, John really _did_ hit her. Once? How often? _Gods, I feel_so_weak._ She feels awful. She knows the physical pain is not worse than any other physical pain she ever had. But the damage afflicted to her memories... The invisible and painful scar it left on her mind and soul. No matter how she feels like staying tough, she will now never erase that memory in herself. Like all the hatred and anger building inside her chest right now, the feeling is a form of self-destruction, weakness and self-pity combined.

Now she understands. John might have addled her mind before, even after erasing her memories as Annabeth Chase. He also erased her memories as Annabeth Moore when she's starting to remember something from her past. Cruel as it might be, the aim is successfully achieved. _Annabeth is already remembering something—?_SNAP!_It's gone again. No more prob!_

"Annabeff...?"

She jumps and sees—

"Hey kiddo, what— what are you doing in here?"

Jocelyn smiles, showing her growing front teeth. "I wanth thoo thank you for lath night! But you're not in the meth hall dith morning and I know you're ithill athleep! I wenth here!"

"Jocelyn," she says.

The kid climbs her bunk and hugs her. "Thank you!" Jocelyn beams. "You're my hero now!" Then she lets go, "A-thide from Perthee, of corth! You can thare his pleith atth my herow,"

Annabeth smiles slowly. "Really? Why does he become your hero?"

The little kid blushes; Annabeth laughs. "You have a crush on him?"

She pouts then nods, "Buth you're hith girlfriend now. Aren'th yoo?"

Annabeth hesitates but she laughs at the knowingness of the Aphrodite kid. "Come on, Jocelyn, let's grab some breakfast,"

"You missed it," she shakes her head. "Itth Wenthdei! We haff Thariot reidth today! Leth go watth ith!"

Annabeth hides a smile as she moves to stand up.

Then Jocelyn says, "And call me The-lyn. Effrybody doeth…"

"Celyn…" Then they get up together from the bunk.

After a change of clothes (she chooses a plain blouse and jeans), Annabeth walks up to the chariot race track with the Aphrodite kid. The track is built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. It's partly amusing that the camp still manages to continue the race with what happened last night.

Suddenly, the kid laughs loudly—shrieking and jumping with delight as she sees the chariots. _Gods_, she thinks. _I wanna build and design one of those, too._

As it turns out, the eyes of the other campers turn to glare. She's expecting this, anyway; she's ready to glare back now. You think because that stupid memory creeps her out, she'll shrink into a ball of shame and guilt forever? She now knows better. She _is_ Annabeth Chase. A daughter of Athena. The One Who Closed the Doors of Death. Who doesn't want a title like that, huh.

There was the voice last night, of course. The one who made Annabeth's guilt flare. It is John, she is certain. She formulates the theory that he can have an access to her being through the pendant. And since it is gone for good, she figures she can lie low.

Lie low. But not that much.

The puzzle pieces are just beginning to show up...

Most of the teams in the race are newer and younger campers. Unfamiliar faces for Annabeth except for two teams. Ares Cabin's Clarisse La Rue and a young man from Hermes Cabin. Chuck. No, Chris. He may be Clarisse's boyfriend, the way they familiarly and non-awkwardly move with each other around. It's not friendship in there. She finds herself smiling a little as she realizes she has been thinking just a pair of emerald-shaded eyes... And a mess of raven h—

And then there's also Leo and Hazel of Hephaestus and Hades Cabin respectively. And boy, their chariot is deadly. But she thinks the design could've improved more... They can adjust those levers up higher to get a better grip and aim for the javelin throws...and the wheels are...gods...those are just wicked. But they could've shifted the gearing to eradicate some space…

She shakes her head from the trance, _C'mon, Moore_, she thinks, and then inwardly pauses.

"Chase," she mutters, "I'm Annabeth Chase,"

"Of course, you are,"

She turns to look at the speaker.

"Lou," Annabeth says.

Lou Ellen smiles. "Can we talk?"

Annabeth hesitates. She knows this moment has to come, anyhow. They will have to hold a meeting on what really happened last night. She stares at the Hecate girl's brown eyes. Those brown eyes that make her—

"You're backing away,' Lou says, "Please don't do that. I know the resemblance is quite prominent but I'm not him,"

Annabeth's eyes widen.

"Now can we talk?" she asks again in that gentle voice, "We're going to hold a meeting after the race with the other senior counselors about what really happened last night. But I would like to have a word with you alone, first.

"They will also know most things which are going to transpire between us when we talk. But this way, it'll be easier for you. I know it's hard to face a lot of people right now, Annabeth. Believe me, I know."

Annabeth knows it's not going to be a soothing conversation. Like, tea and cucumber sandwiches. Nonetheless, she stands up from the seat she's occupying and Lou Ellen smiles tightly.

* * *

"I had this theory for a long time, right before you woke up here in Camp Half Blood. We were having a meeting that day then we heard you scream. Then the frantic crash, scandalizing the whole camp,"

Annabeth grimaces at the memory.

They are now walking around the canoe lake.

She hopes Lou Ellen can't see her face blushing as she remembers the memory the canoe lake holds for her. Nonetheless, she stays focused on the other girl's words.

"Then last night, my theory becomes stronger. A probability." She takes a deep breath. "You know about the Second Titan War, right?"

Annabeth nods, "Yes,"

"But not the whole story?"

"No… not the whole story, no."

Lou nods. "A small information won't hurt, I guess," she stops walking and so does Annabeth. "In the Titan War, not only the monsters and other minor gods and titans Kronos had managed to recruit." She pauses. "Also misled demigods."

Annabeth waits.

"The Hecate children were included. But I wasn't. It was after the war I discovered who I really am. And you don't know how grateful I was for that… I had avoided a big destruction in my life… War… A great deal of pain… I guess that's pretty selfish. But still, you have to understand.

"But then, my other siblings, they're the ones who got recruited. Might be because of the anxiety and confusion being a demigod brings. The hatred and the angst against the gods…

"They got the losing side, eventually. Camp Half Blood wins in your boyfriend's lead, Percy Jackson. He was offered a chance of being immortal, a god. But he—he refused."

"Refused? Why—why would he do that?" Annabeth is perplexed.

Lou Ellen purses her lips, fighting a smile. Then she continues, "He refused, yeah. But he asked for something. He—"

"The pact. The arrangement he told me—"

"Yes. I'm glad you already knew,"

"So, it means those added cabin—aside from the major twelve—are just almost new?"

Lou nods. "And the misled demigods who still managed to survive in the war were welcomed home here. But only a few inclined. Most of them scattered to lead a different life, living in their own built-in shame. Although in reality, we understand why they did that—the treachery, if you will. They still hold a grudge for the people in Camp Half Blood.

"I have met one of them before…" Lou hesitates, "His name is Alabaster. He said I didn't belong here, in this place, Camp Half Blood. He said I have to cooperate with him. That I shouldn't be befriending _that_ son of Poseidon…

"Most of them hold a huge hatred particularly towards Percy alone. They didn't know how good the guy is or how much he sacrificed in that war. They were clouded with pride and hatred for the gods."

Annabeth stares at the brilliance of the water in the lake. Her mind is working fast, the ideas almost stumbling to one another. She lowers her gaze, and then her eyes flicker up to stare directly at Lou.

Lou continues, "Only a god and a Hecate child can manipulate the Mist that complicated. All of us can, if trained, yes. But only _us, _Hecate's children, can cast big manipulations like what happened to you," she flicks her wrist, and grey mist flows from her fingertips. Lou lets the smoky grey fog hovers above her palm for a moment. Then with a second flick of her wrist, it is gone.

A cold feeling drapes Annabeth's heart. She almost wanna sob. No—I won't.

"The pendant," Annabeth says.

Lou takes out the pendant from her jacket pocket and places it on her palm. "Last night—it gave off when I yanked it off your neck. It's not to give in due to the pendant's charm. But—"

"it needed a touch of a Hecate child to break the magic."

Lou grips the pendant tightly. "Exactly," she says. "D'you know what this is made of, Annabeth?"

"No,"

She holds the pendant by its chain so it dangles. "This is Lethian ice. Wicked _and_ dark, I tell you."

"Lethian…" Annabeth's mind wanders, "It's from the River Lethe? Underworld? The river that—"

"Erases one's memories," Lou finishes, looking grim, "And to make such a thing… That is hard. Very, very hard. You will certainly die if you are weak."

Nervousness bubbles up inside Annabeth. "Is that thing… still _alive_?"

Lou almost smiles, "Alive and active, no. But it will still work when you wear it again."

"How does it work?"

The daughter of Hecate looks grim once again, "There are two distinct functions of a Lethian ice, depending on the charm you will cast upon it. It doesn't just stop or block memories. It can kill you to madness if not casted by a proper charm before wearing or using.

"The usual function of it is to contain and hide memories. Dark sorcerers use it because only a god can fully erase or steal memories. Other beings, they can only extract and keep it hidden. They don't have enough power to contain such magic. If they didn't use Lethian crystals, the memories will come back immediately.

"The second function," Lou continues, "is to _block_." It blocks unwanted memories from the past. It can also contain a lot of other charm magic, like powers to hide someone's scent that the monsters track—and I'm pretty sure your pendant holds that kind of charm, too. That's why Millard didn't easily recognize you. But to cast it, as I said, it's deadly."

Annabeth doesn't know what to say. Then, "Why would Lucille—why would Lucille want to block my memories… She gave me the pendant and…" She has lost the words to say. She feels utterly betrayed. Pained. It is so much. "The magic to hide me from the monsters—that, I can understand but…" she purses her lips. Then, "I mean, I treated her like a _real_ mom. I have learned to _love_ Lucille. I—I just—"

Lou sighs. "Sometimes, people are afraid to lose something they can't really have."

Annabeth looks away as Lou takes the pendant back to her pocket. Annabeth almost wanna say _No, it isn't true. What I'm thinking isn't real. It all can't be real._ She wants Lou to contradict her. She wants to be wrong just this time.

"Lucille and John must have been working together." Lou concludes, breaking Annabeth's heart. It is real, then. You don't have to search for answers too far, actually. It is obvious, the whole affair.

"So John…" Annabeth asks, ignoring her shattered heart. "is he—is he another camper, too? Before?"

Lou shakes her head no, "If he was, the older campers, even Chiron will recognize him. Percy will recognize him. Do you know how old is John?"

She pauses and thinks. "Same as mine. Eighteen."

"He must've been a loner before…"

"Before he was recruited in the war,"

Lou looks at her directly, "Do you want to tell them _this_? We still cannot be sure, but…"

Annabeth thinks about it then sighs, "You know, Lou,"

The other girl waits.

"John _is_ a good person." she says. "He's just afraid of losing me… Like losing everything in that war," she looks at Lou straight in the eye, "Even now, I know john really did love me. He did care. It's just… the whole reason of it… Why in the first place…"

"I do understand," Lou says, taking her hands, "But it is still not right."

"I know,"

Lou Ellen seems really sad for her, "Worst deeds in life, committed mostly because of love."

Annabeth smiles sadly. "Are you sure—are you sure that pendant really blocks? You said it malfunctions and, I think that's why those—those memories just, like, slipped from the block, but it only showed a couple of real memories this past year."

"Real?"

"I know it's real." she says, "With the pendant gone and all these memories coming back, I can tell if the memories are Mist-mad or not,"

Lou nods, "I'm so sorry." She says, "I know, it's hard for you. But, yeah, I'm pretty sure that this pendant blocks. But how John did it, Hecate Almighty, I do not know.

"And Annabeth… I'm afraid John erased more of your memories than what we saw last night. I—" Lou hesitates, but seeing Annabeth's composed face, she continues, "I'm afraid we have to _dig in_ for more. I mean, I know it is cruel thinking. It's almost wrong, gods, Annabeth, I'm _so_ sorry. But to find out what happened and how it happened, we have to risk a lot of steps forward. We have no dice."

Annabeth closes her eyes, "I'll—I'll think about it, Lou. But—" she wants to say a thousand things. A thousand apologies. A thousand _thank you_'s and explanations for unknown sins and tragedies. "It's just—" she chokes back her voice, "Thank you," she manages, "for your concern. For the sincerity. For _everything_."

Lou smiles slightly. "You are my friend, Annabeth,"

"Thank you," then an idea strikes Annabeth so abruptly she almost gets dizzy. Her eyebrows furrow together. "Last night, Lou, I saw a raven—"

The sound of rejoicing demigods from the chariot racetrack interrupts them. They are all whooping and yelling. The race has ended.

Lou Ellen looks at Annabeth. "Ready to face it all?"

"Always am," she says, even though her heart isn't with it.

**END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_"Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars... Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing... It's okay not to be okay..."_

(C) Jessie J.,_ Who You Are_

**~xXx~**

I am now starting another fanfic: _'The Unwanted and I'_. AU. Rated T/M. Check it out if you like AU fanfics. It's sort of a song-fiction, too. Like, I get my major inspirations from a whole lot of music (and their vids, I like watching music vids on Utube) in my playlist. Old. New. International, American, OPM songs. Whatevs. And also, I have this idea a long time ago. Thought I'd share it.

A_aaaa_nd I wanna say, _'The Lost Daughter of Athena'_ seems to be Rated T/M, too, with all the make-out and fluff scenes I'm writ_ing_. Progressive tense. Gosh. But to be clear, I don't intend to be sexually explicit here like, full-blown _and_ detailed. I am fully aware that PJO is and forever will be in the children's book section so, some of my readers (a little wave, there, huh) are still naïve youngsters. (Ooh. Didn't use that word for so long—youngsters) BUT this isn't also _that_ wholesome. So, yeah. We just needed to be open-minded and all. We already know how to _read_, guys. C'mon, I know, you know what I mean. We're all in this together! =D

ALSO: I haven't seen yet the PJO: Sea of Monsters movie. By Saturday, my college buddies, my sis, and I will go to the movies together (S_a Gateway Cubao po, oo. Malapit kami dun._ LOL!) to see it. Pop some corn. Die fangirl-_ing_. You know. The usual.

Again, TYSM for ALL the reviews and favorites and follows. So grateful, believe me.

XOXOXO, MJ (Please, _please_, Review, guys. With the capital _R_.)


	20. Chapter 20: Annabeth

**A/N:** I wanna emphasize in this chapter that this fanfic is rated T. Maybe T/M. Maybe. But, uh, no. It's nothing too much. R&R! Enjoy. (;

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Annabeth**

"YEAH, RIGHT. SAY whatever you wanna say. But we still won," the voice of Leo Valdez echoes even outside the rec room.

"You cheater," another voice snarls—Clarisse. "Sulfur bombs are _so_ not—"

"Dadadada…yadadadah…"

"Clarisse," another voice says—Chris. Clarisse's boyfriend. "There's always Capture the Flag next week."

"Yeah—"

When Lou and Annabeth enter the room, it instantly falls silent. Everyone who is present last night in the infirmary is already there (except Mr. D) plus some other senior counselors and Chris Rodriguez.

Annabeth is aware of everyone's eyes staring at her, especially Percy's but she won't even look at him. She is partly glad Percy let her be alone that morning. But even if she was glad of the alone time, her heart still makes that frantic beat when she sees him again.

"Guys… I guess we can start now," Lou says, sitting beside Nico. Annabeth sits beside Percy.

"Are you okay?" Percy whispers to her when she sits down, lacing his fingers to hers.

She glances at him and offers him a smile as she traces her thumb on his knuckles.

"Annabeth," Chiron says, "I do hope you already know—"

"What happened and what is happening," Annabeth finishes. "Yeah."

Chiron nods. "Well, then. Let's proceed. Lou, the floor is yours..."

Lou stares at him as if his question is whether she will eat slugs or not. Chiron stares back, and it is final.

Lou is a good speaker—almost as good as Annabeth's favorite English teacher back in Kelvin. She makes the story and explanations full but short. Sometimes, the demigods will cringe and make sour faces.

She started from the top, for the other demigods who weren't present last night in the Mist accident. Then, she finishes with their conversation earlier around the canoe lake.

Lou Ellen avoids telling just one thing, though: John being included in the last Titan War. It's not a secret; it's actually pretty obvious. You'll only have to think for you to build up the pieces together. But they don't need to know it right now. Not yet, anyway.

"What you're sayin' is…" Nico says, "We need to—to repeat _that,_ only to dig in Annabeth's…"

Annabeth winces.

"Sorry," Nico mutters.

Lou looks at her. "You have to think about it, Annabeth. We already know that this—" she gets the pendant from her pocket, "—blocks memories. Meaning there are more hidden in it. And those may lead us to the _one_ containing your memories,"

Annabeth hesitates, "I—I don't know…"

Percy sighs heavily, "Do we _really_ have to do that?"

"Yes," Lou says then turns to Annabeth, "Annabeth, I know you really hate it. Believe me, I already told you. But… please…"

She sighs, "I'll think about it, I promise."

Everyone stares at her.

She hesitates, "Just give me time, _please."_

"If that's what's decided," Chiron says, "By this weekend, maybe you can tell us your decision. And after all, these are your memories, Annabeth. But we need to hurry to—"

"I know, Chiron. I know," Oh, gods. This weekend. She's not so good with deadlines this abrupt. It comes with the ADHD, she supposes.

He nods, "This is settled, then" he says, "Everybody may go back to their cabins or in their activities for today. And Piper, I think your father wants to _see_ you. Melie left an email…"

"Oh, yes," Piper smiles. "Thank you, Chiron,"

The demigods, little by little in numbers, left the room till it is only Annabeth and Percy are inside.

"Hey," Percy says, fingers still laced in hers, "Why the long face?"

She looks at him, "What?"

"C'mon," he gets up; so does she. "Let's take a walk,"

Annabeth soon realizes that Percy doesn't know either where to go. They just walk from the Big House, past the court and arena, and into the cabins area.

They are now standing in front of the fire pit in the middle of the cabins. The fire is burning very low. Thin fumes of smoke are heading up the heavens.

"Annabeth," Percy says.

She keeps staring at the fire. "Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

She looks at him, "Just…things,"

"Like?"

She looks back at the fire, "You know… even if I say I'll have to think about it, I really have no choice. If I want my memories back, I'll have to let you all _dig in_ my mind,"

Percy stays silent.

"Who knows what we'll see. I'm afraid of what we'll see, do you know that? Even myself—I don't know…"

"It's okay. It's going to be okay,"

Clearly, it's not, she thinks. "You don't know me as Annabeth Moore,"

He doesn't reply.

She now has her eyes closed. "I may not be _your_ Annabeth's total opposite, being Annabeth Moore. But I wasn't—"

"Don't" Percy says, "Just don't think about it," He pulls her to him and puts his arms around her. She stiffens with the sudden surge of affection but her eyes flutter shut and she goes slack after a moment. She embraces him back.

"I won't let anyone hurt you that way again, okay? I won't."

She inhales Percy's scent as she breathes in deeply. He smells like the ocean breeze in the morning.

"I wanna show something to you," he suddenly says, pulling back. Then he drags Annabeth by the hand towards his own cabin, Cabin Three.

Before they enter, he glances around then grins, "Right. And Tyson's with Mrs. O'Leary. All clear," And they both go inside.

* * *

"This is mine?" she asks.

"Er… it _was_ Daedalus's. But yeah… it's yours."

They are sitting on Percy's bunk as Annabeth stares at the iPhone-like gadget Percy handed to her.

"It _is_ a laptop. But I really don't know how did you transform it," Percy says.

"A laptop?"

"Yeah. One time you also made it a tablet,"

Annabeth's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Really."

"When was the last time I used it?"

His face darkens. "We never got the chance to use it _there_. I just found that in my pocket after…" his voice trails off. "I—I can't remember when did you give it to me,"

"There? What—"

He hesitates, "You know, let's not talk—"

Annabeth scowls.

"Right," Percy sighs, "In Tartarus… we found some of your things… including that. I didn't know how in Tartarus it's still not broken."

Annabeth nodded.

"And, uh, I can't turn it _on_. Or make it into a laptop. Or—"

A series of beep resonated in the air along with some whirring machinery clicking and sounds. Suddenly, on Annabeth's hand is a laptop like those in the commercials but with the symbol of delta at the back instead of an apple. Nonetheless, _this_ laptop looks way more high-tech and classy. Annabeth grins proudly.

"How'd you do that?" Percy asks, surprised.

"I don't know—I just touched this button and—"

Another beeping and whirring sounds and then it is already—

"A tablet," Percy breathes, "Never seen it transformed like that. _Amazing_,"

"I _am_ amazing,"

"Now if you can transform it now into a pocket-sized burger machine. Or at least a soda-maker—"

Annabeth puts the tablet down the bed and lies on her stomach, her elbows propped, supporting her weight. "Wow," she says, "This really looks great. Amazing,"

Percy, seeing her attention is diverted, scratches his eyebrows but says nothing. Then after a moment, he lies down on his back with an arm under his head. He closes his eyes, a ghost of smile painted on his face.

Annabeth tries to ignore him. She explores the iPhone-slash-laptop-slash-tablet gadget. It seems impossible—these files saved in here are just amazing like the gadget itself. Some are unfinished but still heavenly great. Daedalus really nailed it, being an Architect and all.

A random folder stores some files. When she examines it, she has to gape. These are her _own_ works and designs. The ways and techniques… Gosh. They are really and unbelievably hers.

Then another folder is there. When she opens it, she is surprised to see photos of her and Percy. She can't elaborate her feelings when she sees the photos—at Camp Half Blood, at a High School, inside a living room, and even in an arcade somewhere, and in a park. There are just many memories to hold onto. The photos make her more definite to her feelings towards Percy. She misses and likes this guy so much it really hurts to realize they truly became apart after all, for a long, long time.

She stares at Percy's face. His eyes are still closed but she can't tell if he is really asleep or just feigning. Even so, she gets to study him more closely.

She will admit Percy _is_ quite good-looking in that cute and careless manner. He looks like a surfer dude somewhere, with his skin complexion, lean body and messy hair (which, really, _is_ a mess, noted).

He has those lips that can curve into a troubling and unsettling smile and tastes like fire and salt. His hair, even from being ragged and messy, looks gorgeous the way it is swept to one side like he just came from a walk in the beach.

Those arms… She really like the way those arms hold her—

Before she can think, she leans down and kisses him slightly on the lips. She smiles to herself_. Annabeth, you are so—_

Without opening his eyes, Percy's arms shoot forward and grab Annabeth to him. She's left off guard so she yelps inaudibly and falls onto his chest.

Their faces are now so close. Percy opens his eyes slowly, and then he smiles knowingly.

Annabeth wishes Percy locked the door when they entered the cabin. When somebody sees them in this position—herself, lying on top of Percy—then, they are definitely going to have a lot of explanations to do. You _can't_ be alone inside a cabin with another demigod in the opposite gender. Much with your boyfriend, she knows that much.

Apparently, Percy doesn't care. His knuckles brush her cheeks, getting her curly bangs away from it. Then he leans down and kisses her on the lips—slow, certain and definite.

Sure, it seems like their canoe lake kiss yesterday is decades buried in the past. But the fact that it is only less than twenty-four hours ago makes Annabeth let Percy's mouth dominate hers again. His tongue familiarly explores her mouth, washing away her coherent thoughts till she can only register two things: heat _and_ desire.

Wanting somebody shouldn't be like this, she thinks, as his arms snake up inside her blouse, his palms resting on the small of her back. It shouldn't be like this uncontrollable. Shouldn't be like this unstoppable. Shouldn't be like this—

What's left in her mind just melts that instant.

Somewhere inside her head, a part of her is telling her to pause, to stop. To guide her own hands in blocking Percy from rolling on the wide bunk to be on top of her. But somehow inside, all of her rationalism evaporates or is just shut down temporarily for good.

Percy won't take his mouth off hers for a second. Well, he seems to be not _able_ to. When they rolled on the bunk and exchanged positions, his lips are locked on hers the whole time, creating those butterfly feelings inside Annabeth's stomach.

Funny, she smirks inwardly. They are now together for… less than a day. And the way they react to each other at times like these… it is like the whole world has forbidden them to do this for forever. The longing they feel for each other is something Annabeth can never share or tell. It has to be felt. Like _this_ way.

It may be wrong. But gods, is it wrong to not be able to stop from letting his head dip on the crook of her neck as he plants kisses on it? Is it wrong to just close your eyes as his hands open her blouse by the top buttons? Is it _that_ wrong to let her own hands glide on some unchartered territory which is his pectoral muscles, as her other hands tangles more his black hair?

Maybe… But right now… Annabeth can't care enough.

Percy slightly bites her right ear. Then his mouth trails along her neck, to her jawline, to her mouth once more and kisses her hard that Annabeth moans faintly against his mouth, pulling him down, closer to her, as if there is _closer_. She returns the kiss with equal ferocity as possible. She can already taste blood; it makes her whole body feel more feverish. Annabeth doesn't know whether the blood is hers or not. She doesn't care.

They are already losing control. Gravity is pulling them together, teasing, not letting go. Just as Percy has his lips just below her collarbones, with his hands squeezing her hips and thighs, and Annabeth feels her mind and soul combusting and becoming apart, Percy pulls back; he is panting. His face is flushed as Annabeth's, lips pink and swollen and inviting.

"I—I'm sorry," he breathes. "I—don't" he pauses and closes his eyes.

Annabeth, confused as she is, puts her arms around his neck and touches her forehead to his. "Don't," she says softly, her lips slightly brushing and teasing his. "Don't be,"

He opens his eyes. He must've seen Annabeth's certainty through her eyes because his face turns certain, too. He sits down slowly, pulling her up with him. Her bare legs straddling his.

"Annabeth," he says, looking intently into her eyes, "We—we can't."

She looks at him directly. Then she smiles slowly, agreeing. "We can't. Not here. Not now," she breathes.

He nods and kisses her on the cheek, "Not now,"

His fingers are quick; he redoes all of her blouse's buttons—which he managed to undo earlier—hiding her almost exposed chest only covered by a thin layer of fabric which is her bra.

When he's done, he cups the back of her neck as his thumb traces her cheek. He leans down once again and kisses her softly—dangerous desire and raging emotions and hormones now burning low, controlled.

Suddenly, he murmurs against her lips, "I love you,"

If Annabeth is taken aback, she doesn't let it show. She just lets a small smile forms against his lips as they kiss.

Maybe she will say it back, but she is too far gone in a swirl of thoughts and possibilities.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY**

* * *

**A/N: **OH YEAH. I already watched the PJO: SoM movie. I wasn't going to say it sucked (_suck_ was a great word, darling) because it was way more, er, acceptable than the first movie installment. The problem was, it was _still _different. I was cringing and my face was contorting the whole time—especially with the scene with the Oracle. Gods, you should hear it. I think I annoyed a lot of people in the movie house from laughing out loud. Like, loud.

Well. I can say that the movie wasn't for us, avid and rabid fans of the book. But if you were just, you know, the boring organism who _cannot_ appreciate a single magnificent work of literature, I guess the movie was pretty great, indeed.

But we are not the latter type. Go figure.

**XOXOXO, MJ**

Please Review. Won't you? (;


	21. Chapter 21: Annabeth

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Annabeth**

LUNCH THAT DAY is a lot harder than killing a Laistrygonian monster for Annabeth. First, because of the stares and the glares. She glares back, of course. She just seems annoyed by the fact that a lot of people are really convinced by that daughter of Aphrodite. Second, the whispers.

"Spy and traitor . . . "

" . . . to sabotage the camp . . . "

" Just a fraud . . . "

" . . . She is still hot . . . "

But the hardest thing is the isolation. That's why she's that grateful to all her friends—real friends. The ones who truly know her, even if she doesn't really know herself. Her real friends are the only people who don't treat her any differently or badly after The Night of the Broken Arrows. But still, the space and gap this whole issue has created makes her feel unsettled.

After lunch, Percy and Annabeth decide to settle some alone time (again) under a tree, nearby the strawberry fields.

Percy sits, leaning on the tree trunk with his legs stretched from him, his left leg over the right. Annabeth's head, meanwhile, rests on his knee caps. She is lying on the green grass of September, reading she her shelf. Percy is mulling over Annabeth's laptop—which is now in tablet form.

"Percy,"

"Uh-huh,"

"I wanna ask something,"

Percy stops fiddling with the tablet. "Yeah?"

Annabeth has the book spread on her stomach. "Do you know Luke Castellan that well?"

His face is blank—if he is surprised, he doesn't let it shows. "Luke? Why? Why would you even ask?"

She sits up, her back turned on Percy. Annabeth gazes in the strawberry fields before answering. "It's like . . . I don't know . . . he's very important in the past or something."

Annabeth knows that yhis piece of information she's asking for is not only any other important memory of hers in the past. After all, Percy refuses to answer her about this before, the first time she asked about this, when they were having the tour around the cabins area, so that just adds to her feeling of certain importance about this matter.

Percy doesn't answer.

"I don't know . . . I feel like that . . . But I feel like—like—"

"He's dead."

Of course. She already knows it. "How?"

Again, he doesn't answer.

"Percy?"

No response.

She whirls around, twisting a bit her torso to look at him. "Percy-"

He is looking down, right leg now pulled up. An elbow on his knee.

"I can't," he says.

"You can't what? Percy?"

"I can't tell you, Annabeth. I'm sorry."

Annabeth stares.

"It's—it's complicated. You must know it yourself—"

She turns her back again, deflated. She sighs. "Okay. Okay."

"I'm sorry," he sounds sorry, though.

"I just wish I could remember it all. It's hard not knowing, I hate it."

Annabeth is surprised to hear his chuckle near her left ear. His breath tickles her neck. "It's going to be okay, I promise." He kisses her cheek. _Oh, this guy._

She smiles to herself as she scoots closer to him, grateful of the warmth.

Then suddenly, a thump sounded from behind followed by an amused voice that says, "There you are, you two."

Travis has landed on his feet from the tree branch. "I've been looking for you, Percy," he continues. "Swordfight practice, remember? The new campers are waiting."

Annabeth and Percy both stand up.

Annabeth is scowling. "What are you doing in that tree?" she says, "Have you been spying on us?"

Travis laughs. "Ha! Been finding you, I said. Not spying. And why would I do that? I've seen more arousing scenarios than a kiss on the cheek,"

"What-" she wishes her cheeks aren't bright red as those strawberries.

"Anyway . . . I doubt a kiss on the neck is all you did since you come back here." Travis says casually. "As a witness of Percy's miserable, pretentious and platonic life when you were gone, I am really glad he mostly have his cabin in his own." He finishes with a wink.

Annabeth lost her words entirely. "Uh—hah"

"Shut up, Travis," Percy says. He seems not affected by the whole awkward conversation. He turns to Annabeth. "Hey, I forgot I've got to teach swordfight. I'll see you in a while, okay?"

She crosses her arms but nodded. How come she isn't still allowed to teach swordfight, too? He kisses her once more and Travis rolls his eyes, "Come on, dude."

They break off and then the two guys are gone. Which, Annabeth decides, leaves her on her own.

As she walks the opposite way, towards the Cabins Area, she suddenly smells something. Incense or candlewax. And . . . a hint of rose petals. She turns to look for the smell and realizes it is coming up the hill, just by the edge of the camp.

The essence is so strong she finds herself hiking up the hill. To her surprise, when she reaches the top of it, she's standing in front of a cave.

There are bones and old swords all over the ground. Torches flanked the entrance of it which ia covered in velvet curtains embroidered in snakes.

"Hello. . . ?" she said, peeking inside. The cave is a room. A gorgeous room, for that. A bed, closet, and study table sits by the side of it. Paintings are on the walls. A stereo set is by the side of a flat screen TV. There is a smaller door on the far end of the room which may lead to a small kitchenette or comfort room or something. It's like a girl's room. An artist, noting the paintings inside.

No one is there, but a hot mug of coffee is on the table, untouched. She also seea that there is a large bowl just on the bedside table, filled with charcoal-looking things.

She frowns and turns to back away—

"BOOH!"

Annabeth yelps, _"_Ah—what—_Rachel_!"

The redhead is laughing madly.

"You scared me!"

"I know! You should've seen you face-" she gasps for air, "Your reflexes are thinning, Chase."

Annabeth sighs, "Well aren't you going to let me in your magnificent cave?"

Rachel smiles, "C'mon, blondie. Take a look again inside."

* * *

"Then why are you burning incense?" Annabeth asks, munching a cookie and sipping some coffee. "Just to send away bad spirits?"

"Yeah." Rachel answers, "Something like that. And premonitions. I hate bad premonitions."

"Premonitions?"

"The incense and offering send away bad premonitions, too."

"Oh." Annabeth nodded, "I see." She looks around the room. "I like your cave."

"Thank you," Rachel smiles. "Anyway, why are you looking for me?"

Annabeth shrugs. "For company?"

The redheaded grins and screams, "Girltalk!"

They both laugh.

"So . . . you and Percy are now together again, huh?"

Annabeth must have imagined it but she thinks she hears a little wistfulness on Rachel's question. She isn't sure.

She smiles to hide her unease. "Yeah . . . I guess so,"

Rachel is studying her. "Say, have you slept with anyone already?"

Annabeth almost chokes on her coffee, which is pretty hot, indeed, "What?" she puts her mug down, "I mean—why would you wanna know?"

"Prurient wondering is all," she shrugs.

Annabeth frowns.

"Look. Don't be embarassed. We're both girls. We've talked about stuffs like this before."

"Well . . ." she hesitates, "No." she says, biting her lower lip.

"No?"

She shakes her head. _No. But almost. Just earlier._

Rachel's eyebrows furrow. For a panicked second, Annabeth wonders if Oracles of Delphi could see things like that. Like, for the world's future population. "What about that John? I am pretty sure in that whole year, one of you got a little _horny_—"

Annabeth takes a deep breath, cutting the other girl's wild—and smart—guesses. "We've tried," she said hastily. "We've tried, I suppose. We're all matured now, right? But . . .no. I wasn't ready. Not yet. We did not . . . do more _things_ than to make out . . ." The words are really hard to say.

Rachel nods. "What about Percy?"

"Percy?"

"Percy."

"Um. No. No. I don't think so," She doesn't want to elaborate more.

"But . . . your memories were all _erased_—"

The blonde lets out a strangled laugh. "It's still _my_ body, Rachel. I would know that." She paused. "I think. But no, really. I'm still a—"

"Virgin,"

"Yeah,"

Annabeth looks at her directly. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any boyfriend?"

Now it's Rachel who lets out a strangled laugh. "No, silly. I'm the Oracle. I can't have a boyfriend. Never."

Annabeth stares. "What?"

The redhead laughs out loud. "Now don't be like that. For one, I am already saved from heartbreaks and whatnot, eh?"

"What about before?"

Rachel frowns.

"Before. You know. Before you became Oracle of Delphi."

"That was three years ago. I was fifteen. We were fifteen."

Annabeth nods.

"I suppose I had, yeah. But . . . it's not a concrete relationship. He's kinda . . . complicated. We're more of friend to each other trying to . . . escape the world around us."

Annabeth's head get closer and closer to Rachel's because the other girls voice is becoming into a whisper. Annabeth bets Rachel is aware of that. "What happened, then?" she stage-whispers.

Rachel straightens. Her eyes turn sad but she manages to smile, "He's taken."

"Oh,"

"Well . . . " she says, "It's not that I hate it, but . . . I am the Oracle of Delphi. I chose this alone. This is my destiny. And . . ." her voice trails off, "he doesn't love me. Well, I don't love him that much, either. But it just hurt at that time being, the reality that, you know, we're not for each other,"

Annabeth nodded. "What's his name?"

Rachel hesitates and then she looks at Annabeth like the girl just got there by her side. "Uh—" she waves a hand off, "You don't know him. Just—just a nobody," she laughs nervously.

"Oh," she gets the feeling Rachel doesn't want to say this guy's name. Maybe its for personal reasons but, she doesn't pry for such a private identity name.

"Okay," Annabeth says again. "Just describe him, then."

Rachel looks at her furiously.

"What?"

"Seriously . . . ?"

"What? Why? I wanna know. Curiousity."

Rachel sighs, _"Almighty_ Curiousity. You're a torture, Chase." She laughs weakly, "Well . . . he's—he's nice. And brave. And smart." She wrinkles her nose, "But sometimes I wanna smack him. Ya know?"

She nods. Percy is like that. Her eybrows furrowed . . .

" . . . he's nice-looking, _very_ gorgeous. Tough. Sweet—" she stops and lowers her voice, her head on her hands, "I shouldn't. I shouldn't."

Annabeth scowls. "You shouldn't _what_?"

Rachel grabs her shoulders and looks at her intently. "I shouldn't." she says again, "I don't love him anymore. I shouldn't be talking to you about him this way! Oh, my gods. I don't like him anymore, okay? I am the Oracle of Delphi and—"

Annabeth hugs her. She feels like this girl needs a very deep reassurance and sympathy. It's hard to be forever alone, after all but, she doesn't need pity as much as she, Annabeth Chase herself does. But this feeling . . . she's quite certain that it's her _own_ hug Rachel needs. She hugs the girl more tightly.

"It's okay," Annabeth says, "It's okay,"

The Oracle of Delphi seems surprised by the hug and friendly affection. But after a moment, she goes slack and wraps her own arms around Annabeth, too, murmuring a thank you.

* * *

After a mug of coffee, some handful of cookies, and three rounds of scrabble, the two girls end up deciding to go outside the cave already. Rachel needs to give some offering to the gods by burning some cookies in her charcoal-filled bowl and by doing some rituals and prayers which include some silence and isolation. The whole affair is a little time-consuming so Rachel lets Annabeth go ahead and she'll just catch up.

As Annabeth hikes down the hill, she hears some flapping of the birds' wings up ahead. She's by the edge of the forest.

An instinct so strong makes her stop by in her tracks, freezing her. She couldn't tell if it's a bad or good feeling. It's like a—

There's the flapping of the birds again.

If it's a monster, she thinks, she'll have no weapon. If it's not . . . well, what is it if it's not a monster? A camper? She doubts it; this feeling is very strong and dangerously _famialiar_.

Somehow, there's something that's making her to turn to the path of the forest. This curiuosity of hers. Someday, she thinks, it _could_ kill her.

The raven. It could be it. How can a raven hurt her? Maybe it's bringing a message . . . from her goddess mother? But . . . there are the owls . . . which are more appropriate.

This feeling is a strong pull. Like gravity. Magnet. Drawing her nearer.

Before she can help herself, she's standing in a clering inside the forest.

She looks around, "H-hello?"

Nothing.

Sighing, she thinks she's having one of _those_ days back before, when she's being paranoid or cautious or—

"Okay," she says. "You're a jerk, Chase."

Convinced there is nothing there, she moves to go back—

The raven is perched on the nearby branch of the tree. She yelps, of ourse. Rachel is right. Her reflexes are thinning.

She looks at the raven. Then, inside her own mind, _Annabeth,_

Her eyes widen. She doesn't think she just runs, almost stumbling to get away. The raven follows up ahead, _Annabeth, Don't run._

"No!" She screams terrified, "Get away from me!" Stupid! Stupid! _Stupid_! Now, she really thinks her curiousity will kill her some day after this. _If_ she survives.

She keeps running and running. Shit, how come she has walked this far from the edge? Her lungs are beginning to hurt from running. Stitches form at her side, and by the time she stops to catch her breath, she's still a good distance away from the edge of the forest.

Annabeth isn't crying, she is just terrified because of John's voice. This phobia beginning to errupt inside of her . . . it's impossibly horrifying.

She is now close to the edge. She could already see some broken spears and swords lying on the ground—from the campers, probably, when they do capture the flag games. She turns to run again—

A force yanked her from behind, making her fall face-first on the forest floor. She's scared. She's sure as hell her whole body is trembling.

Annabeth tries to stand and turns to run again but is caught again by that force behind. No, she won't look. She will run away. Away.

"No!" she says. A hand grabs from behind. She must run, run, run—

"Listen to me, Annabeth. You _don't_ belong here." He snarls.

Annabeth whimpers, realizing his face is inches from her own. "Why are you here? How did you come here?" she asks wildly. She is pinned to the forest floor by John.

John. Who _was_ her boyfriend. John. Whom she thought will never do anything that could hurt her. John—

"I _am_ a demigod. Am I not?" he says. "Now, if you wanna—"

A sound nearby comes. Like someone trudging the forest floor. "Hey—um—is anybody there?"

Quick as hell, John covers Annabeth's mouth. She tries to bite his fingers off but the guy's hands are clamping her mouth pretty hard. "Don't—move. Don't—Aggghw!"

You will never keep me sedated, Annabeth thinks, as she brings her knee caps on John's gut. "Here!" she cries, having her mouth freed, "Help me—"

But then again, John is stronger than her. Before she finishes her call, he has her pinned again—more securely—to the ground. "Haven't changed, have you?" he says through gritted teeth.

"Mmmmmmmmmggghh!" is all Annabeth could say.

Then, horrified, she sees that grey mists are already forming around them, coming from John's hands. She keeps thrashing and thrashing. _No. Not again._ Then, she realizes it is getting cold. It's getting numb—

_No. He's transporting us. No. No. No—_

All that comes out from her was, "Mmmggh! Mmgh! Mgh!"

Her brain begins to get fuzzy.

_No. No. No. He's doing it again. No, please. He's erasing my memor—_

"Mggggghhhhh!"

"Pan's pipes," someone says. That is _so_ familiar. "I swear I heard something—"

"Didn't I tell them I would come back?" he says to Annabeth, not hearing the call.

Annabeth goes slack. Her eyes are already fluttering, shutting. She is so sleepy and tired. And the pain. She wants to shout, to scream. _Please, let it stop._ The fingering pain inside her head. _All of her memories . . ._

"That's right . . ." he murmurs. "that's right . . ." He removes his hands from her mouth, seeing she already has no will to scream for help.

_Percy_, she thinks. She is gazing far ahead. The trees . . . the sun setting . . . orange in color . . . For a peaceful moment, she wonders if it would be alright again. After this . . . back in Manitoba . . . with Lucille . . . No monsters . . . No magic. With John . . . _John_—

Her hands come up and connect with John's jaw. "Agh!"

"Get off me!" she kicks him hard, still thrashing wildly.

"No!" he says, deciding to meet Annabeth now with more violence. He wraps his hand around her neck, slamming her on the ground. Annabeth swears she hears her head _cracks_. More mist . . . No, she thinks. _He's still working his way to erase—_

Her hands grope something on the ground— What the—

She doesn't think. Her brain is getting fuzzy. She just does it—she attacks him with the stick_—no—a_ broken spear. And the point hit him on the shoulder blades.

"AGGH!"

She gets the chance to kick him again and to stand up rather wobbly. She turns to run—but she fell again. Her ankles—he's holding her damn ankles.

"You—_can't_—run away—"

"Ah! Ahhh! Get off! Get off!"

A thump sounds from behind. His hands go slack, giving Annabeth the chance to stand up. And she sees—

John, almost unconcious, has his _head_—and back—bleeding. "Agh—mmgh—" he says, clearly in pain.

Then the mist engulfs him. And he disappears. Just like that.

Annabeth is breathing hard, looking down.

"Are—are you okay?" a terrified and familiar voice says, also breathing hard.

She turns to look at the speaker. And her eyes widen. That's why the voice is familiar.

A satyr, holding a bat of twigs, is looking at her. "Annabeth?" he sniffs.

She thinks she will collapse. But luckily, she doesn't. "G—Grover," she says, recognizing.

A lot of questions surge in her head. But the moment she opens her mouth again, her knees buckled.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

* * *

**A/N: **I made a damn mistake last chapter. Annabeth's knife is in the box. I repeat, it's in the box, back in their flat in Manitoba, thank you very much.

Okay. I was re-reading the whole twenty chapters these last few days. And I didn't realize I was already tearing up. Because of how bad the grammars were. Oh my gods. I was amazed that you, guys are still keeping up. Thank you so much :_) I promise I would proofread more.

_Review,_ guys? Fifteen more! ;) PLEASE?

XOXOXO, **MJ**

_Have you seen Miley at the VMA 2013? What happened to that girl? :(_


	22. Chapter 22: Percy

_**A/N:**_And we reached some point in the story where nothing is really happening. Sorry. Every story got these moments.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: PERCY**

"NO, CELYN. TRY to deflect the sword," Percy says as he tries to teach the young Aphrodite child sword fight. It isn't easy. Celyn is too small for her age, which is seven, and there are no swords in the toolsheds which are less than three feet. He tried to convince Celyn to use a knife instead of a sword just like Annabeth does but the kid is too stubborn.

"No. No. I wanth thoo yuth thwordth thoo! Juth like you!"

He will always have to sigh.

"Don'th worry, Perthee, I can doo ith—I can—"

The little kid raises the sword above her head. But surely, because of the weight, the sword just gets her out of balance and she stumbles to get upright.

"Celyn—" Percy cries, "Watch it—"

_Thump_. Celyn falls on her back to the ground. _Tug_. Follows her sword a few inches on her right.

She giggles.

"I told you," Percy says, "You could just use a knife,"

"I donth know, I feel tho ithmall with a knife,"

He raises his eyebrows. Well, you are small. Shaking his head, he sits on Celyn's left, elbows on his knees.

"Perthee?" the kid says softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are yoo and Anabeff gonna geff marrieth?"

He looks at her abruptly but she has her eyes closed. Surely seven is very young. Very young, indeed. He hesitates. "Celyn . . . "

"Are yoo?"

"Maybe, yeah. I'd love to, someday."

Celyn doesn't reply.

Percy looks away, ahead of him.

"Do yoo reely like her?"

"Yeah," He smiles a little.

There is a long pause. He watches some satyrs playing, trotting along the court with some Apollo children.

"Do yoo love her?"

The satyrs and the Apollo children are playing basketball, he realizes. "Very much," he says softly.

A few breathing moments pass and then suddenly, he is surprised to hear a sniffing noise. He turns to look at the kid and she is trying hard not to cry. Percy's heart sinks. Of all the people in the world, he thinks why would Aphrodite choose to do this on her own child?

He moves to get closer to Celyn and he helps her to sit up. He shifts to bend down a little so they are eye to eye.

"Celyn . . ."

The kid just shakes her head. She is covering her face with her hands.

Percy sighs again. He knows he could be dense sometimes, so obtuse. But he isn't that dumb not to know that Jocelyn adores him. He doesn't mind. She is just a kid, just an innocent seven year old. But. Everything seems . . .

He breathes in deeply and looks at her directly in the eye. "Someday, when you grow up, I want to know who are you going to marry, huh?"

She shakes her head. "I wanth yoo I wanth yoo I wanth yoo,"

"When you grow up to be an attractive lady, you make sure Percy's gonna meet him, okay? Okay? Shhh, shh, don't,"

She keeps on shaking her head. Percy isn't sure anymore if Celyn could hear him. But then he wraps his arms around her tiny shoulders and lets her small, childish head rests against his collarbones. His chin touches the top of her head.

Then she breaks down. An innocent irrational cry of an anguished seven year old. Tiny and short gasps of breath that makes her whole body shake. Dammit. What is it about me? Percy thinks.

After some moments, Celyn stops crying and breaks off, wiping his eyes with the back of her hands. "I'm thorry," she says in a small voice.

Percy wipes her tear tracks with his thumb. He is smiling sadly. "It's okay, kid. It's okay."

"When I—when I grow up," she hesitates. "I will be pretthier than Anabeff!"

He laughs. "You will be." He agrees.

Suddenly, Percy hears someone from a distance. He frowns. Is someone calling his name?

"Percy!" Yes. Someone is calling his name.

He turns and sees Millard, the satyr who found Annabeth along Tyler in Toronto, Canada. Millard is jogging up to their direction, a wild grin on his face.

"Hey, Millard," he greets.

"Hullo," says Celyn.

"Percy—hello, Celyn," the satyr pants, "Percy, I—just thought you should know—the lord of the wilds—Grover—he's back,"

* * *

Later on, they are walking their way to the Big House. Celyn insisted to come along, so now Percy is holding her small hand while walking.

"Man," Millard says, "the wood nymphs get excited the moment they knew. They were squealing and chattering so badly it's annoying! Even Copper got irritated with Cypress—"

"Who ith Coffer?" inquired Celyn.

"He's a satyr also," Millard says, "And the other satyrs got a little excited too. Gods, even me. I hear he saved lots of places. Lots of 'em, dude. Lots of 'em,"

"Wait," Percy remembers, "Have you seen Annabeth?"

"And there's this place, I heard—what? Oh, Annabeth, yeah. I saw her already at the Big House. He's with Grover when they emerged from the forest. He went to his girlfriend first, you see . . ."

Percy frowns. At the forest?

Celyn tugs his hand. "Where dith Grover come from, Perthee?"

"Australia," interrupts Millard. "Been there?"

She shakes her head no.

"Me neither." says Millard. "Oh, well,"

They are still a few meters away from the Big House but Percy could already see a bunch of figures there. Said figures include some satyrs and nymphs (who took a break from the forest to hear some heroic news from the Lord of the Wilds) and other campers. He can also see Chiron, in Centaur form just standing there.

Percy is grinning like a lunatic. He doesn't know why. Maybe because he finds this audience kind of amusing.

When he steps on the porch, somebody tackles him in a bear-hug. Surely, it is Grover.

"_Peeeercy_," Grover bleated.

"Hey, G-Man," Percy is smiling widely. "Welcome back,"

"Oh my gods, Percy, you wouldn't believe Australia!"

He laughs. "Yeah, well, never been there, myself,"

Grover launches again in his adventures about saving the wilds when everybody is already settled. The satyrs and the nymphs are very impressed and amazed; there is a lot of action. Or maybe it is only because Grover tells the story so animated Percy himself is jealous of these dangerous adventures.

He finds Annabeth seated at the far corner railing of the porch, away from everybody. He glances at her and wills her to glance back. But her arms are folded across her chest, staring ahead, into the forest. She is obviously and willingly determined to be ignored.

He can't see her face directly but . . . is that a cut across her left cheek? And elbow? He tilts his head and sees her left kneecap. It is freshly scraped, but not that badly.

Grover must have seen Percy because he suddenly falters. "Australia is not, uh, er, it's not the only place to save, guys. Asia is also—"

Luckily, the conch horn blows from a distance.

"I'm afraid," Chiron announces, "that we'll have to continue this later after dinner. Shall we?"

It was their cue to disperse, the other campers and satyrs and nymphs. So when only a few of them is left on the porch, Percy is struck by the sudden hollowness of the surrounding. All whose left are Chiron, Percy, Annabeth and Grover. Millard has taken Celyn to the mess hall.

"So," Chiron starts. "Grover, you already saw Annabeth?"

"Er—" the satyr says, "Yeah, I—I bumped into her when I was walking out the forest. I went to—I mean, I see Juniper first, you know. Uh, yeah. Um,"

Chiron nods but Percy is looking at Annabeth, "Why were you in the forest?" he inquires.

Annabeth doesn't move, "I went to see Rachel. Then later on, she had some offering to do so I hiked down first, ending up in the edge of the forest from her cave on the hill. I saw Grover there, emerging."

Her words are casual. A little stiff, like it is rehearsed. For some reason, he finds it too difficult to rely on this story. Something's wrong. Or is he just so paranoid?

"Annabeth," Chiron says, amused, "You remembered Grover?"

She looks at Chiron then she smiles sadly. "No. But I recognized his face. From the pictures."

"Oh."

Percy looks at Grover. He is chewing some playing cards on the porch table.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth says. "I still got fuzzy memories. I just can't— I am sorry,"

Grover starts to say something-

"No," Percy says. "It isn't your fault, but," Instead of Annabeth, whom he is intending to make her look directly at him, eye to eye, Grover looks at him instead.

"Annabeth," Percy says, "What's wrong?"

She doesn't move. "What 'wrong'?" she looks at him but her eyes are relentless, fazed. "Nothing's wrong,"

Even Chiron frowns at their exchange. "What is going on? Percy?"

"Don't ask me, Chiron." he says, "Ask Annabeth." he pauses. "Or Grover. They know."

Grover flinches and stops eating the deck of cards, he is already halfway. "I, um. What?"

Percy is looking at Annabeth. But she looks away for a brief moment, takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and then snaps them open again. Then she looks directly at Percy.

He holds her gaze. Nothing. The trace of something hovering there in her eyes is gone so quickly. He could say now that nothing is wrong. That it is perfectly fine.

"Look," Annabeth says slowly, "Nothing's wrong."

He is eyeing her cut on the cheek, the scrape . . .

Annabeth rolls her eyes, seeing this observation Percy is making. "I was hiking. Really."

Percy looks at Grover who seems to support Annabeth, "She—she was hiking. I saw her. Really."

He does not like what's happening.

Chiron clears his throat. "I think we better eat first. Let's move ahead and we'll talk more later with the other senior counselors, shall we?"

Annabeth smiles a little. "Okay, Chiron." then she hops down the porch railing to climb down the stairs, not even waiting for Percy himself. She strides down the direction of the mess hall.

"Aw, c'mon," Grover bumps his shoulders, "Don't be a baby. I'll let you escort me to dinner, shall we?"

He looks at Grover in the eye. Then Grover looks away, "Uh—ha—what?"

And that is enough for his conclusion: something is wrong.

* * *

Percy couldn't eat right. He keeps on glancing over Annabeth in the Athena table. In her seat, it is obvious that she wants to be isolated from the others. She sits far away from them. She isn't eating that much, too.

After the welcoming of the Lord of the wilds safely to camp ("Blah, blah, blah," says Mr. D), the whole camp is having again their usual bonfire. It is fifteen feet high, colored orange. Percy is looking where Annabeth is. Then suddenly, he sees her-walking away to the beach-with Grover. What is really going on?

He doesn't hesitate. He follows.

Stealth is perfect. Good thing Percy got it. He follows his two best friends, hiding through the big rocks, along the shore. Then they stop. Percy doesn't breathe.

"A-Annabeth," Grover stutters. "I don't know why we can't tell the others. This could be dangerous. Actually, this is dangerous!"

Percy listens more carefully.

"I know you are my friend since the very beginning," says Annabeth.

"Of course!"

"So just listen to me, okay? Just trust me on it. We don't need to tell them."

"Even to Percy?"

"Especially not to Percy!"

"But why?! Geez, Annabeth. I don't see-"

"You don't see? You don't see?" she asks softly.

Even if Percy cannot see her face, he knows her too much to conclude that her face is pleading and striking. The terrible beauty of thunderstorm.

"Grover, they don't have to know it. I will just put them into more fear. Panic. I don't want that to happen. They cannot do anything anyway. It's useless,"

"You know he's not going to leave you alone," Grover says. "Whoever he is. And you're just carrying the burden to yourself."

Percy cannot take it anymore. He is already shaking from . . . anger, fear and panic.

Annabeth doesn't answer for a long time. Then, "I'll let them do it," she whispers, "I'll let them dig in my mind,"

Grover frowns, "What are you—"

"Just help me by not telling them about John. Please."

Percy moves without knowing.

"Annabeth, I—" Grover stops, looking past Annabeth's shoulders. Then he hangs his head.

Slowly, Annabeth turns around. When she sees Percy, her face is expressionless.

"What do you mean," Percy says slowly, menacingly, "by what you said."

* * *

Annabeth and Percy are now standing on the beach. After a few moments of hesitation, Grover seems to know his cue so he left before the worst part starts. Neither of the two dares to move, might be because of the invisible pressure swimming around them.

Actually, Percy doesn't know where to place his shock. Along his anger? Along his fear for her? Along his affection and care? Nonetheless, there is still this urge, no matter how heavy his anger is. There is still this instinct and need to put his arms around Annabeth for better reassurance. The weight of refraining sits on his stomach, pushing him down.

But no matter how much he wants to lose the grip, he still doesn't let go of his anger. He doesn't move, and so is Annabeth.

But they can't keep being like this . . .

"Annabeth," he whispers, "What happened?"

She shakes her head.

"Tell me," he says, "Please."

Her eyes are sad. So, so sad that it grips and pierces his own chest. Sadness. Anxiety. Fear. A whole lot of chaos swirling, peeking through her own eyes.

He saunters up to her till they are standing face to face. He pulls her to himself and Annabeth is now breathing his collarbones.

_"John,"_ she whispers, "He came. He came."

He hugs her more tightly because Percy realizes her body is horribly shaking: her hands, her shoulders . . . but she isn't crying. "He came." she continues to whisper. "He came back."

And then there is nothing but the two of them.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**


	23. Chapter 23: Percy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: PERCY**

THE NEXT MORNING, Thursday, the senior counselors with Chiron and Grover are planning to have a meeting about what really happened. Nobody seems happy about it. Percy couldn't blame them himself. An urgent meeting means either good or bad stuff. And nowadays, they are always likely to fall with the latter.

He is thinking about this while he's piling some spare clothes in his small closet which he shares with Tyson. Grover is leaning on a wall, arms folded. Casually quiet and obviously thinking some other thing if not the same one.

"When I got the IM," Grover suddenly says, staring at a point ahead, "from Chiron telling me Annabeth was back and not dead . . . You have to forgive me for considering he finally lost it after a few millennia of teaching heroes . . . that's why I dawdled my time. I mean. I didn't believe him. Because." He paused. "Just impossible, Percy."

Percy looked at him.

"I mean." Grover continues. "Oh, gods. I couldn't imagine how you handled it. Did you handle it?"

"I'm alive. Yeah, I handled it."

Grover considers, "Yeah, you're alive. And at least she's alive."

Percy already knew what happened last day. It was all his self-control that stopped him from hunting John Owens that very moment Annabeth has finished telling him the whole thing. She could barely breathe while speaking. It's like her energy is lost along with John that afternoon.

But what makes it rather worse, is that Annabeth is so much trying damn hard not to break down even though she can hardly take it anymore. Percy understands wholly; it is just so hard to let her think he thought she is fine and all.

Inside, he knows, she is truly screaming.

"Grover. Man, did I—did I already say I am that thankful for you yesterday?"

Grover looks at him. "Yeah, I know. I just regret on hitting him only once on the head. Should've worked on it more. It's so terrible . . . her screams . . . " He paused. "Look, I am thinking, what is it about Annabeth said that she'll now let you all dig in her mind?"

Percy winces.

"I didn't understand. How come?"

It is Percy's turn to retell and elaborate. When he finishes, Grover is already sitting on the bunk, scowling.

"You can't do that," Grover finally says.

"If I am the one to decide, I will never let them do that. You weren't here when the first memory spill happened. It was—" he can't continue.

He is sure that Grover already knows what it was. Even without the empathy link, the satyr can say it all with only his tone and the look of his face.

"Yeah. I don't know if I should be grateful I wasn't there to witness it or not," he sighs.

Percy couldn't help but to exhale a long heavy breath also. "I don't know what to do; I wish her memories will come back soon."

"Yeah,"

"So this whole thing will put to a stop,"

Grover nods.

"I mean, you think it is so hard as hell. But you don't know. I hope her memories come back soon. I was hoping it will improve when she sees you. But I guess I'll have to wait for Thalia—"

"THE HUNTERS!" Grover exclaims that Percy looks at him dubiously.

"Yeah—"

"I forgot to tell—gods, that's what I forgot!—I had come across the hunters on the way here!"

"What?" Percy perks up, sitting abruptly from his lying position with an arm as a pillow; he has finished arranging his clothes. "Is Thalia going back? Have you talked?"

"I ran across Artemis's Hunters on the way here—and—and they're—oh, Pan Almighty." his voice sinks into a horrified whisper. "The bird," he whispers, "They were chasing the raven."

Without further ado, Grover perks up and abruptly runs out the cabin. Confused with this, Percy follows out. "Grover! What the—what is it you are—" But Grover is running away and he has no choice but to follow.

"She's in the Big House, isn't she?!" Grover shouts over his shoulder, continuously running to the direction of the Big House.

He is talking about Annabeth. "Yeah," Percy answers, a little panting from the effort of catching up with his satyr buddy. Gods, I think he forgets that I ain't got hooves.

"What exactly are we going to—"

Grover and Percy reach the front porch. And there is Annabeth together with Rachel, Piper and Hazel. She is reading a different book now from what she was reading yesterday. Has she already finished it? That book is insanely and thickly long. She looks up at the commotion.

"Annabeth—" Grover says hurriedly, "The—the Hunters of Artemis," he says. "I saw them before I got here. The reason they're still not here—Thalia specifically—I remembered now—"

"Whoa, whoa wait," Rachel interrupts. "Can everybody calm down?"

"I _am_ calmed down," Percy pants slightly.

"What is going on?" Hazel asks.

Annabeth looks at Grover, standing up. "The Hunters of Artemis—what do they get to be involved in here?"

"Thalia," Grover says then pauses. "Oh, Almighty goddess of beauty. You don't know Thalia—?"

"I know her, actually."

"Right. You know her. Coz I just remembered: the Hunters are off chasing something ever since. That is why they are not here. Because they are still chasing a monster. And that monster just imperceptibly hovered near New York the same time you came back here in camp."

She stares into him, not saying anything. But that look in her eyes . . . It is quite deadly.

"They were making a trail of it . . . just looking for some clues, some hide-outs of it. I was there at . . I honestly forgot where I saw the girls, they were quite confused with the tracking, said the monster just kept on popping in, popping out. I think we were near Brooklyn at the moment."

"What are you doing in Brooklyn?" asks Percy.

Grover is distracted. "Um. Uh—there was this espresso bar there and man, they know how to make coff—"

"Grover." Annabeth prompted. "The Hunters, yes?" she shoots a reproachful glance towards Percy as if to say _Shut up, Seaweed Brain._

"Oh, yeah." Grover blinks. "Yeah, uh. The Hunters," he says, "They are looking for signs."

"Signs? What kind of signs?" Annabeth is all-ears now. The others, including Percy are watching this exchange with quite perplexed but inquisitive expressions.

"They were trying to trace its origin." he says. "Its lair."

Annabeth is also perplexed but Percy could see her mind is putting all the bits of pieces together, one by one. Brick by brick.

"Wait . . ." Piper says softly. "What does this monster do? I mean, what is it? Does it kill, or murder? I am sorry but I still can't understand." Percy could sympathize. He also couldn't understand.

Perhaps this conversation is still for Grover and Annabeth. He knows the version of Annabeth's story about John's damned come-back is edited. Softened. Down-played, at least. He just knows John very suddenly came and grabbed Annabeth from behind, and they thrashed together, with a lot of stifling cries of agony while John tried to kidnap her while erasing her memories. Such a sinister deed.

"This monster . . . " Grover says. "It doesn't kill, no." He looks at Annabeth. "They said it carries a lot of dark enchantment or magic hot in its wake. That's why it became so dangerous." he paused. "It was also finding, looking for something and . . ."

"What monster is it?" Hazel asks, afraid of the anticipation.

"It is a—"

"A massive bird." Annabeth finishes. "It was the raven. John."

Percy feels goose bumps on his arms and neck.

Annabeth turns on Grover. "Did they find its lair?"

He hesitates. "I don't know," he says helplessly.

"John . . . " Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. "Your John is a bird?"

Annabeth nods. "He can be. A raven. Black. Massive." She looks at Percy. Then he sees it. The look of fear again. Fresh in her eyes, pleading. Percy. Help me. Annabeth sinks again on the chair.

With a sudden snap, he remembers.

_I saw a raven. Black one. Massive. Just over there,_ And Percy had said, _There are a lot of creatures in the forest. They're part of the boundary protection at camp._

He kneels in front of her, taking her hands. "It's okay." he murmurs. "It's okay." _Please let it be okay_.

"Well," Rachel says, more confused than ever. But as the Oracle of Delphi, she manages to be composed. "I think it's time for a round table meeting, then."

"Ping-Pong table's rectangle," Grover mutters.

Rachel rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Meeting again?" asks Leo. The guy, for some inexplicable reason is so filthy and is caked in grease and dirt.

"Leo! Why are you that-" Hazel, when she sees her boyfriend in the rec room, can't do anything but to look resigned. Obviously, this isn't the first time Leo showed up looking like a Los Angeles beggar.

"I was just, you know, arranging something down the Bunker," he explains as Hazel produces a towel to wipe some grease off his face.

"So, what now?" Jason asks. "I know we're holding a meeting today. But I thought that isn't until five?" He glances at the wall clock. It is only past one.

"The meeting has become urgent," Piper says to him but the two Stoll brothers are listening.

"Urgent? You mean more urgent than before?" asks Connor.

Piper doesn't answer.

Every senior counselors are there. Also Chiron and, miraculously, Mr. D. "There, there," he says, "Urgent or not, let's get this meeting finished,"

"We even haven't started yet," mutters Percy.

"What is it you are saying, Perry?"

Percy rolls his eyes as he settles his place around the Ping-Pong table. Annabeth is beside him, who is awfully quiet since earlier.

"Okay," Lou Ellen says. "Is everyone here? Right. Okay. We're holding a meeting again about the same issue: Annabeth,"

Annabeth looks glumly at the edge of the table. She has a small petulant pout in her mouth. "I'm feeling like a cancer patient in surgery meetings," she mutters silently to Percy. He squeezes her hand.

"Anybody here who can relay all that is really going on since yesterday? We all need to know," Lou says softly.

Percy looks at Annabeth. No choice.

Annabeth looks at every one of them. "Right. Here it is . . . "

It took her several minutes before she can tell it all in good order, in right details and in close, precise and accurate descriptions. She isn't a perfect shortcut-of-a-story-teller like Lou but as far as Percy knows, Annabeth is relaying the story in an accurate manner.

He knows it isn't easy for her. Recollecting all the hurtful memories in the past is painful. But bringing your soul back to the tragic scene and relaying it to others is torture.

But she has to pull the Band-Aid off. So afterwards, the skin itself could breathe again. Even if the tape leaves you scraped in the process.

Annabeth ends her story with her and Grover's conversation earlier.

Deep silence ensues.

"Wait," Nico says slowly. "This raven," Everyone is looking at him now. "It's black, right? And big."

Annabeth nods.

He gets a sharp intake of breath then says, "I've seen that,"

"You have?" inquires Lou.

"Yeah." Nico answers. "That night with the flying arrows." he recalls, scrunching his eyebrows. "Before Percy, Leo, Jason, Clarisse and I had gone to search for Annabeth in the forest; I saw a raven perched on a tree. It's that massive. And . . . I dunno if it's really the nighttime shadows but . . . it is entirely black,"

Silence. Silence that means a raging battle of those broad creepy minds against itself.

"That idiot raven," Clarisse clarifies, "is that idiot John?"

Annabeth nods.

"How did he get in the camp?" asks Travis.

"Travis," Chiron interrupts, "you are forgetting that John Owens is also a demigod-"

"Git," comments Leo.

"—and Camp Half Blood is a home for demigods."

"Well," Clarisse says loudly, "that's simple. Let's go bird-hunting, people."

The Stoll brothers perk up, liking the idea.

"Clarisse," Nico interrupts, "the idiot is not really an idiot at all. Surely, he'll never slip into a bird now that we already know about that trick. No, he wouldn't do that."

Clarisse raises her eyebrows but doesn't respond.

"What do we do?" asks Piper.

Grover stops eating a cracker with chiz whiz. "The Hunters, we told you."

"What about the Hunters?" Clarisse almost spits. She doesn't like the Hunters that much like some Aphrodite children. Well, except Piper. Maybe it comes to the thing that Piper is Jason Grace's girlfriend, who is Thalia Grace's brother, who is the right hand of Artemis, the leader of the Hunters.

Percy gives her a shunning look. Clarisse snorts.

"The Hunters tracked the raven's origin, right?" Grover continues. "They might've discovered it!"

Silence.

"Such optimism," mutters Mr. D. "It's getting boring."

Nobody pays him attention.

Annabeth looks at Grover. "Grover. We can't be sure." she says. "And John is clever enough. He's a trickster. There are a lot of things you wouldn't even think he knows of. He is that powerful . . . I doubt he'll just be careless to let his guard slip. Trust me. I know what I'm saying."

Percy doesn't realize he's gripping Annabeth's hand too tightly until she gasps almost imperceptibly. He looks down to see his hand stopping the blood flow on her wrist. He lets go. "I'm sorry,"

Why is that? Her words against John seem like a . . . compliment. Wait, is he that jealous? Goodness. "Sorry," he says again to Annabeth. This time, not for the grip.

She just nods and smiles, "It's okay."

"Annabeth," Lou Ellen says. "John has become your boyfriend for almost a year," As if that isn't obvious, Percy thinks, "so you must know him that deeply." she continues. "What d'you think he'll do next?"

Everybody looks at Annabeth.

She sighs, her shoulders slumping. "He'll come back. That's the thing I am sure of,"

Grover gulps.

"That's not something to worry about," Clarisse says, producing a small insignificant knife, "neither something to be afraid of." she continues, "Next time he comes back, we'll catch him and decapitate him-"

"Or gag him first," Connor pipes up, smirking.

"—as you wish," Clarisse finishes.

Nico loves the idea. He smiles wickedly. The smile of a cruel warrior anticipating a battle.

"No."

Time seems to freeze.

Percy looks at Annabeth, who is the one who spoke. _No?_

"You can't kill him," she says. Her eyes are still fixed on the edge of the Ping-Pong table.

"Sorry?" Malcolm asks, speaking up since he got in the meeting.

"You can't kill him," she repeats.

Percy knows her reason. Of course they can't kill him. It isn't right. But to hear that from the very person who had her memories erased, hassled to the point of indignation, had her life and identity replaced . . .

You couldn't deny Annabeth's pain. You are not a person nor something if you don't admit her life has been miserable enough that it comes to the definition of torture and insanity. But the reality of those words from her lips . . . the goodness, nobility and sacrifice in her heart makes Percy's insides hurt. Straight through the chest. Right through his ribcage and innards.

"Annabeth is right," Chiron concludes.

Even though Percy practically hates it, he can't do anything more than to agree.

He looks at everybody and discovers that they also hate it, as much as he does. For some reason, he finds this reassuring. Annabeth is really loved by everybody that they are willing to exsanguinate this John. He smiles wistfully.

Chiron opens his mouth again, to dismiss them or what, Percy isn't sure, when a commotion outside the door of the rec room sounds, like big feet running.

"YAY!" Tyson comes barreling towards the door. "The Hunters are here! They bring big puppies! YAY!"

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Hello! It's been a while since I updated. And this is because (1) I was engrossed in my midterm exams which took more than a week. (2) I was involved in a literary contest which needed preparations for. (3) I was making a thesis about a book of Anne Rice called The Vampire Lestat for a friend of mine. And lastly, (4) because I attended a party of Engineering students here in our University which has the theme of a slumber party. Meaning we're all supposed to drive ourselves to the school wearing pajamas galore and all which is ridiculous enough. I didn't know why I'm telling you this anyway, it's not important. Agh.

In short I was busy, and I am deeply sorry cuz, you know. Haven't got enough time to spend.

And as I have come to realize, _House of Hades_ is less than a month away. If you guys remember, I mentioned before that my target end for the _Lost Daughter_ is before _House of Hades_ is released. And yet we are still halfway in the story.

I don't know. I find it unsettling. The fact that _Lost Daughter_ continues when we all know what really happens. On the other hand, this is still a fanfic. So, yeah. You know what I mean?

And, uh, for one of my readers, yeah, I know what a _succubus_ means. A lady demon, that is. For the sake of literary fiction, I only use that word—_succubus_—for euphemism, thank you (;

I'm having a headache. I think I still got a hangover. Anyway, my busy days aren't over yet. Please bear with me.

**MJ.**


	24. Chapter 24: Percy

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Percy**

ANNABETH PRACTICALLY SQUEEZES the life out of Percy's hand. She is gripping it in bone-shattering strength; she is nervous about the Hunters, that's why. All of them are really happy to welcome the Hunters of Artemis. Well, except maybe for Clarisse, who rolls her eyes at Tyson the moment he brings the news.

They all filed out the rec room. But Annabeth doesn't move.

"Don't worry; Thalia's there," Percy says.

Annabeth nods even if he knows she actually doesn't know who Thalia is.

They are climbing down the porch when they see them. _"Tha-liiiii-aaaaaa!"_ Grover shouts, his palms cupped around his mouth. His grin and excitement is obvious it is viral. The Hunters are walking towards the Big House. And yes, they bring big puppies-the Goddess Artemis's wolves. The wolves are just behind the girls, being taken care of . . . is _that_ a guy-?

A girl, about sixteen, but holds a very expressive and domineering, matured aura is walking ahead of the Hunters. She is wearing a plain black shirt-a usual attire for her. Her hair is spiky black. Once almost pixie-short, now it is longer than before, but still, she looks gothic or punk or something. She wears a silver tiara across her brow. Her face is glowing. Almost literally.

Thalia.

She is grinning, too. Like Grover and everyone of them-but Annabeth. She is still and silent, hovering.

"Grover!" Thalia hugged Grover but he is a lot taller than her now. He almost lifts her off the ground.

"Hey, sis," Jason says, smiling.

"Jason-oh gods, you're all taller than me!" Thalia laughs, moving to hug her brother next.

Percy moves forward with Annabeth.

"Percy!" Thalia practically screams with glee, hugging Percy. He almost lifts her off the ground, too. "I missed you all, oh my gods-"

"Well, here we are," Percy says.

Thalia smiles. Then she looks around . . . until she sees someone she must've been missing more than anyone here in particular.

Annabeth hesitates. Then she smiles awkwardly. "Um. Hi,"

Thalia doesn't answer. She just stares at her. Now here's what we're waiting . . .

When Thalia doesn't respond, Annabeth looks at Percy. He smiles at her. She looks back at Thalia.

And Thalia. Well, Thalia isn't the emotional one. But you could read her face like an open book-shock . . . gratitude . . . _shock._

"Um-" Annabeth starts to say.

Thalia tackles her with a hug so affectionate Percy looks away, smiling, a bit jealous. He had waited for merely a day before he could have hugged Annabeth the first time they saw each other again. And it is painful, the _waiting._ He could hear Grover sniffing.

Thalia pulls away after a moment. "What the hell is happening, oh my gods. No. I don't- Oh my gods. "

Annabeth smiles sheepishly. "You're-you're Thalia . . . _right_?"

The Hunter's eyebrows furrow. "W-what?"

It's Percy's gratitude for Piper that surged in him when she says, "Okay, guys. We've got to talk it through now, yes? Let's go."

And so they do.

* * *

As it turned out, the Hunters' number increased the past year. There are still the familiar faces Percy knows since the beginning like Phoebe, Thalia's second-in-command. But he gets a whirlwind of faces of mostly fifteen year-olds. Some of them are truly cute, he notices. He turns to look for Annabeth and finds an unfamiliar face in front of him instead.

"Hi," the little Hunter squeaks, blushing.

"Uh," Percy stares blankly; most of them are already climbing back to the Big House again. Thalia is talking to Chiron with Mr. D. The wine god looks bored. "Hello?"

The Hunter giggles. "I'm Jemima. You are?" She pronounces her own name with such accent it rhymes with "Delilah".

Percy doesn't know what to say. Why is she talking to him? The Hunters are supposed to steer away from guys, specifically. "Er . . . "

"That's Percy Jackson, Jema," another Hunter says-Phoebe. "Nice to see you again, Percy." She nods casually to Percy, catching Jemima's wrist.

"Aw!" Jemima protests. "Phoebe!"

"Go." Phoebe says. "Help the other Hunters go to the Artemis Cabin. I already told you where it is and what it looks like."

Jemima's gaze is quite sepulchral.

"Go."

Jemima inclines.

"I'm sorry," Phoebe says to Percy the moment the new Hunter was gone with the other Hunters. "Jema just likes to flirt." Phoebe smirks.

"But, she couldn't behave like that. She is a Hunter . . . and she is what, thirteen? Right?"

Phoebe shrugs. "She is young. It would pass."

Another Celyn, Percy thinks. Then sighs inwardly.

"Anyway," she continues, "I see the daughter of Athena is alive," she looks past Percy, eyebrows raising.

Percy smiles, turning. "Yeah, she's-" he stops. The smile on his face turns to a confused grimace.

"You're saying?" the Hunter inquires, smirking.

A guy their age is talking animatedly to Annabeth. She is smiling a bit.

"Never mind," Percy mutters then frowns. "Is that a guy with you Hunters?"

Phoebe looks at the guy. "Hector," she says. "Obviously. He's a guy."

Percy waits.

"He's not a Hunter." Phoebe rolls her eyes. "She's Jema's brother. A demigod, too. We unexpectedly found them along the way. He just joined the Hunt all the way here to come here safely. But then, safety is still out of reach."

Percy nods. "I know. The raven. Grover told us."

"The Lord of the Wilds, yes."

Percy looks at Hector. "His sister became a Hunter? Were they claimed?"

"Yes." she answers. "Apollo's kids. Both of them. So we're technically obliged to take them here; Apollo himself asked Artemis. Why?"

"Nothing." Percy says. "I just think it's kinda familiar. Sister. Brother. The sis gets to be a _Hunter_."

Phoebe looks at him. "Don't think I don't know where you're going."

"Yeah," Percy says. "I know."

* * *

It was still a shock to Thalia, the whole thing. For one scary moment, Percy thought she's in the verge of tears while Lou explains at the rec room. He couldn't blame her, honestly. For one thing, Percy thought he would have lost it, too, the moment he realized what was really happening to Annabeth. But they couldn't break down right now for Annabeth herself. The girl is trying to be strong for them and they would have to make the same thing also.

"What we need to know . . ." Lou says, "is if you discovered the raven's origin. We are needing information for the sake of Annabeth's memories."

Thalia takes a deep breath. "We didn't,"

A deep, deep silence ensues.

"That raven is a menace," Thalia continues. "It seems to be finding something. Figures it was this place. But since you said that John was that raven, and he came back here . . .

"He must've been leading us wrongly, tricking us so we can't follow. And he succeeded. _Di immortales_, I'm so sorry. It was my fault. If it wasn't for me-"

"No, no. We musn't blame each other, even ourselves about this thing." Lou says. "Right," she inhales slowly. "No lair. No info. Say, what do you notice with this raven?"

Thalia's face is a grimace. "Just that it carries something sinister. Like some force from-from the Underworld. But not like the power the children of Hades emanates," she adds quickly, looking at Nico and Hazel. "But it's different. I've asked Lady Artemis about this. And she said that kind of power can only be related to Tartarus. It _is_ evil.

"She wouldn't give any more information about this. Like any other gods, our Lady Artemis believes this subject to be ours."

"Ours . . . " Nico says. "You mean-"

"They can't exert so much help."

Percy snorts. "Well, that's news."

Everybody looks at Chiron. Chiron looks at Mr. D who is drinking a Diet Coke.

"Whot?" he asks lazily. "Do you expect me to help you?"

Might be. Percy thinks. The chances of Mr. D helping them is very rare. And that actually happened already . . . An image of two giants, the other one wearing a vulgar ballet costume, comes to Percy's mind . . . But no. Mr. D wouldn't be helping this time. This is _their_ problem. Not the gods'.

Thalia sighs and looks at Annnabeth. "What can we do?" she asks. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth is looking outside the window. Her face hard to read. Percy looks at his girlfriend. "Annabeth,"

She keeps staring. Then after a while she says, "There's no need,"

They all look at her. "What?" says Percy.

"You don't have to try so hard knowing where John is. _I know_."

"You know?" Nico asks.

Annabeth looks at Lou. "That pendant. It's still working, isn't it?"

"Does this mean . . . ?"

"Yeah." Annabeth nods. "I'll let you do it. I need my memories. It's in a stupid crystal. John has the crystal. And we don't know where John is. But this," she taps her own head. "this has the solution. My memories have it all."

Everyone is not happy about it. But seeing they have no choice, they have to concede. Everybody agrees sullenly.

_Almost_ everybody. Except Percy. "No."

Annabeth looks at him from across the table; they aren't sitting beside each other this time.

"I have another idea. We all know that John will come back-"

"I know what you are thinking." Annabeth interrupts. "I've already thought it through and no, I'm not taking a risk,"

Of _course_ she already thought it through, Percy thinks bitterly, but he is not the one to let it all just go in Annabeth's plan. "You're not taking a risk? What do you call you're doing? This is honestly stupid. This is all insane. You could die. You could get _literally_ crazy-"

"I wasn't talking about the risks that would be applied to me. I was talking about the risk for everybody in camp-"

"Um guys," Leo interrupts.

"Shut up, Valdez, this _is_ entertaining," mutters Clarisse.

"Highly, highly," snickers Connor.

"Oh you aren't talking about yourself!" Percy half-shouts. "Well you have a point there, Miss Sacrificial. That's just the way it will all go, isn't it? You ending up taking the risk _and_ sacrifice and you being gone _or_ lost _or_ insane in the end-"

Annabeth stands up. Her eyes are fierce and raging but her face is still calm, like the ocean before the storm.

"STOP IT!" Thalia roars and a bolt of lightning just shoots from above to the middle of the Ping-Pong table, creating a wreckage in the middle.

"There's a good Ping-Pong table," Mr. D mutters, turning away to exit, ignoring the whole event.

Everything goes still. The air smells of burnt wood.

"If you'll just keep on shouting to each other, then better dismiss us all so you can do it all alone, _di_ _immortales!"_ Thalia continues.

Lou has a hand around Annabeth's wrist. Slowly, Annabeth calms down and sits again.

"Percy," Thalia snaps. Now here's a leader. "What's your plan?"

He doesn't hesitate. "It's simple. John will probably come back for Annabeth. And if he does, we will be ready. We'll just set a trap and we'll catch him. Annabeth doesn't have to get her mind screwed up-"

"You don't know John," Annabeth starts. "That will never work-"

"And you know him _enough_-?" Percy says heatedly.

"Oh, enough. You two!" Grover insists. "Gods, it's like you two are twelve-year-olds again! You're both stubborn it's giving me a migraine! _Again!"_

That shut them up.

"Percy, Annabeth." Chiron says. "Please be calm. We will never pursue anything if both of you are being like this."

Nico snickers, as if he's laughing at some inside joke. "Okay," Lou says, throwing a warning look at Nico. "Well . . . what now?"

Annabeth draws a breath. Okay, that isn't good. She's gaining momentum for a clever speech.

"Look." she says.

Percy starts to protest.

"Percy." she tries again. There is something in it. A desperation that seems to be mixing with mere panic and fear. Somehow, Percy stops.

"It's hopeless, okay?" she says, her eyes steely grey. It's disorienting to feel that her voice was defined as desparately pleading, seeing those certain, drilling eyes. She looks at every one of them. "Percy's plan might work. But to what risks? How much effort we must give? How reliable it is? It's-"

She takes a deep breath. "Things can go wrong. A battle will surge. And to what point? Guys, I was already dead, okay? I _don't_ technically belong here anymore. And if something happens, if someone got-got hurt, I couldn't take it, okay? Because it was supposed to be _me_ _alone."_

"What if your plan got the worst out of it?" Malcolm asks.

"Well, it is me. It is practically my decision here, isn't it?" Annabeth says. They all look uneasy, even they are actually the ones who said the mind-digging idea. "Guys. Not to be rude. But it is _my_ fight, actually."

Everybody is still and silent. They seem to be holding their breaths.

"Annabeth," Chiron says.

"I made my decision." she said, looking at Chiron, then at Percy.

Percy sighs and closes his eyes. He nods quite reluctantly. Then it is settled.

"Thank you," Annabeth says.

It is decided that tomorrow, Friday, they would exploit Annabeth's memory. But at the moment, they would have to forget all of this and would have to be part of tonight's dinner and campfire especially dedicated to welcome the Hunters. But Percy could not just forget. Even if he has reluctantly agreed with this, it still pierces his chest-the reality that he would allow Annabeth to be hurt again.

The girl knows what she's doing, for sure. And that just adds to Percy's frustration. He isn't talking to her.

"Percy," Annabeth says softly. "Talk to me, come on,"

They are on the front porch; the others are off to do some things before the conch horn blows which is just a few moments away. Annabeth grabs his hand before he manages to climb down the porch. They both wait for everyone to disperse.

When the only person left is Hector, who is tending the wolves from a distance and is already moving away to guide them to the arena, he turns to Annabeth. "I'm not,"

"You're not talking to me?" Annabeth asks uncertainly.

"I'm not _not_ talking to you," he clarifies, not meeting her eyes.

She sighs. "I'm sorry." Her voice is small.

He purses his lips. "It's just . . . it's hard to agree."

She doesn't answer. He could see that she hesitates at first but she slowly puts her arms around his torso and rests her head against his chest. Percy instantly loses the battle.

"Very _clever,_ Chase." he says, inhaling Annabeth's hair. His hands steadying her.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry." she mumbles against his shirt. "I could see you are really angry earlier. But . . . you just have to trust me on this."

He considers. Trust, he could give. "I were angry," he concedes. "Okay." he kisses the top of her head, "Okay. I'm okay now."

She pulls back, "You're talking to me now?"

Percy rolls his eyes and he tugs her closer. "I'm not _not_ talking to you. I couldn't take it. It's hard to stay mad." he says, hooking his thumbs on her belt loops. She suppresses a smile. "But I could, you know, not talk to you for a while." He leans down carefully.

"For _a while_, hmm?" she asks. Their lips brush against each other softly.

He smiles against her lips and-

"Privacy is a good thing, isn't it?" someone asks, voice full of suppressed laughter.

Annabeth and Percy break apart.

"Bad thing you don't get it this time,"

Percy rolls his eyes again, "Thalia,"

Thalia grins. Huh. They don't notice she is there. She was sitting on the porch railing, then she hops off it. "I just wanna, uh, you know, talk to Annabeth."

Annabeth seems to be taken aback a little but knowing her, Percy knows she needs this little reunion. He smiles. Then as if on cue, the conch horn blows. "Okay, c'mon. Let's go eat and we'll talk in the campfire."

* * *

During the campfire, Chiron welcomes the Hunters gladly and officially. The crowd cheer and whoop as the Apollo cabin leads some song number while they are dancing. Just like what they did with Annabeth the first night she came back, they pull some Hunters out of the crowd and they start to twirl and dance and laugh. The whole ambience is so upbeat it's hard to believe the camp is facing something dreadful. Thalia wants to dance too.

"Oh gods!" she shouts to Percy and Annabeth over the roaring cheers, "Your music really improved since then!" They both laugh.

"What do you listen to?" Annabeth asks.

The Hunter grins. "I'm a punk, Annabeth. That should be obvious." She raises her eyebrows like, Well, duh. Look at my fashion.

"I know!" Annabeth laughs. "I mean what band do you like?"

Thalia merely shrugs. "I lost track of those bands and musicians since then. But I had loved _White Stripes_. Too bad they became inactive, yeah?"

Annabeth nods. "Yeah, White Stripes." she says wistfully. "_Death Cab for Cutie_?"

Thalia's eyes widen. "_Yes_." she says, "Yes!"

"_Sleeping with Sirens_?" Annabeth laughs.

"Oh my gods!"

The two girls go like this for a long time. It's like watching a teenage talkshow, gods. It's a nightmare, Percy fumes. They talk about music and food and school before. They also talk about Annabeth's mischief the last year and Thalia's own adventures as a Hunter. Meanwhile, Percy pretends to watch Jemima the Hunter dance with a camper. He remembers before when Annabeth almost kissed him at the campfire because of a poorly-made deal. Genesis was the one who's leading the medley right then. This time, it is a familiar girl whose name he thinks starts with L. Leona or Lena or something.

" . . . you guys going great, huh," Thalia is saying.

"Yeah." Annabeth responds.

"How did it go? With John and . . . him?"

He realizes they are talking about himself. It's rude to eavesdrop when they are obviously talking now in whispers. But, hey.

He could feel Annabeth's hesitation. "I don't know." Percy's eyes are fixed on the bonfire which is about twenty feet high tonight. "John and I sort of . . . fell apart. We actually never had . . . something. Right? Not to mention he is the evil antagonist here." She sighs. "And then there's Percy,"

"Yeah?" Percy theatrically turns in time, facing the two girls.

Thalia knits her eyebrows. "Eavesdropping, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy stares blankly and looks dumb. It isn't that hard.

Annabeth smiles. "Well . . . " she says, averting her gaze ahead, down the rows of the ampitheatre; they are near the topmost row. Her expression falters.

Thalia turns to look. "Hector," she says. She looks at Annabeth. "I saw you two earlier, huh." Then she looks at Percy. "It's nothing illegal or offensive."

"I am not saying anything." he protests, though his teeth are gritted.

Thalia smirks, turning to look ahead. "Don't worry. You're like Aphrodite's Ken _and_ Barbie. You know. Collector's edition."

Annabeth rolls her eyes. "So, what was it like, swearing off to boys?"

"Oh you _wouldn't_ believe it . . . "

Percy realizes their starting to build up their rear again. So, instead of keeping up, he turns to look ahead. Incidentally, his eyes fall down the steps of the rows. And he sees someone in particular, too.

Hector is looking at them three. And when he notices Percy is looking at him, he raises his glass, smirks and turns away.

What was that? Percy thinks. He would like to know.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

**A/N: I already read _House of Hades_. And it took me a long time to convince myself to post at least an update here in_ Lost Daughter_. Truth is, I don't know if I should continue. I really don't know. I'm sorry. I am currently in the peak of fangirling feelings. Hope you understand. if you don't . . . well, please read _House of Hades_ now. PLEASE. And share your thoughts with me.**

**Should I continue writing? I know it's a FANFICTION, duh. BUT. Yeah, right.**


End file.
